Une vampire, un loupgarou et un chien?
by Miss Tako
Summary: "Pourquoi ça tombe sur MOI? j'étais sage hum douce hum et innocente hum ." trouvant que le bestaire de Poudlard ne pouvait se contenter d'un chien, d'un loup-garou, d'un cerf et d'un rat, j'ai décidé de rajouter deux trois bestioles.SB/OC
1. 1 Un indigène débarque chez moi

Le jour où un vieillard frapadingue a débarqué chez moi pour m'annoncer des trucs débiles et totalement invraisemblable.

Tiens ? Du courrier. C'était plutôt rare. Et en plus, ce n'était pas des factures ! Oh ! Y a marqué un truc bizarre sur l'enveloppe. Poudl…

-PAPA ! C'est qui « Poudlard» ?

J'entendis un truc tomber par terre.

BLANG !

Le truc n'a visiblement pas survécu, paix à son âme, pour peu que les objets en aient une. Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce au-dessus.

-Papa ! Ne cours pas des les escali…

BADABOUM !

Je rejoignis l'escalier avec un air fataliste et m'arrêtai au-dessus de mon père écrasé par terre. Mon père qui aurait aussi bien pu être mon grand frère. Ou mon petit si on considère l'âge mental de l'homme de 30 ans étalé à mes pieds.

-Papa, on avait dit que tu arrêtais de courir dans les escaliers. Tu n'y survivras pas. Et la maison encore moins. Et bon anniversaire. Tu es maintenant un vieil homme de trente ans.

-Non ! On avait juré qu'on ne fêterait pas la trentaine. J'ai l'impression d'être trop vieux !

-Monsieur Edward Veda, je vous signale que la plupart des gens de 30 ans ne vivent pas seul avec leur fille de 12 ans après s'être fait plaquer par leur petite amie.

Si vous êtes un peu intelligent, vous avez fait le calcul 30-12=18. Quand je suis née, mon imbécile de père avait 18 ans. Je suis en quelques sortes sa petite erreur personnelle.

Mon très cher géniteur leva vers moi des yeux tous mouillés et poussa un petit gémissement. Il se releva et remit en place la rampe de l'escalier qui n'avait pas survécue. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a rien qui tienne particulièrement dans cette maison. Mais, bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle « Poudlard » ?

Le visage déjà pâle de mon père blêmit encore plus, accentuant le vert émeraude de ses yeux, les mêmes que les miens. De toute ma courte existence, c'est la première fois que je le voyais aussi inquiet. Inquiet tout court d'ailleurs. Il était plutôt du genre insouciant bien qu'il arrivait toujours à se sortir des situations foireuses dans lesquelles il tombait. Je n'ai jamais compris comment d'ailleurs.

-Ellorâ ! On déménage !

-De quooooiii ? Mais on a emménagé il y a deux semaines !

-Vas préparer tes affaires.

DRINGGGGglougloupchhh !

Tiens, il me semble que la sonnette a rendu l'âme.

-Entrez ! gueulai-je aimablement.

***Gros blanc***

Mince, je crois que je lui ai fait peur. Ah ? En fait non. Un vieux bonhomme, qui m'évoquait vaguement un père Noël ayant troqué son costume rouge contre une robe bleue à paillette, poussa la porte pour entrer. La porte n'apprécia apparemment pas et fit part de son mécontentement en s'écroulant sur la tête du vieux barbu. Mon père saisit la rampe qu'il avait cassée en s'écrasant dans les escaliers, visiblement décidé à terminer le travail déjà bien commencé de la porte.

J'observai la scène avec intérêt, mon père est habituellement pacifiste, sauf quand je suis menacée. Bien que je puisse très bien me débrouiller toute seule comme je l'ai prouvé à certaines personnes convoitant le contenu de mes poches et autres.

Le vieillard se releva, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il est pas bien ce mec, la porte a dû lui détruire la cervelle.

-Bonjours Edward ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

A ma grande fierté, mon père abatit la rampe sur le père Noël. Qui ne réagit pas. C'est fou ce qu'ils sont tenaces, les vieux.

-Voyons, Edward, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille son ancien directeur ?

Je me rapprochai, histoire d'essayer de comprendre la situation.

-C'est ta fille ! s'exclama le vieux, ravi. Elle est magnifique !

Hé ! Ho ! Chasse gardée, on ne m'approche pas. Je plissai les yeux en écartant mes mêches pour détailler le fou qui venait d'envahir la maison.

-Bonjour jeune demoiselle ! continua le dingue sans faire attention aux regards meurtriers que lui jetait mon pauvre papa. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.

Ah, c'est donc ça. Je vais peut-être avoir des explications.

-C'est quoi Poudlard ?

-Tu pourrais d'abord te présenter. m'enjoignit Dumbledore.

-Ellorâ Veda. Fille, 12ans, aime le thé et déteste le rose. Et les vieux aux lunettes ridicules.

Mon père me regarda fièrement et le vieux sembla hésiter entre rire et se vexer.

-Edward. reprit-il avec sérieux (non mais c'est quoi cette façon d'appeler mon père par son prénom ? Ils n'ont pas gardé les cochons ensemble, si ?). Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à ma précédente lettre ?

-Ma fille n'ira pas à Poudlard. Répliqua fermement mon père.

-C'est quoi Poudlard ? répétai-je, commençant vaguement à m'énerver.

Calme-toi, calme-toi. La maison est suffisamment en mauvaise état, pas la peine de la désintégrer, elle n'y est pour rien.

-Une école de sorciers. Répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Dont tu vas bientôt faire partie.

Une école de sorciers ? Comment ça une école de sorciers ? Je suis pas une sorcière moi ! Allo ? L'hôpital psychiatrique ? Le père noël vient de débarquer chez nous et il a l'air gravement atteint. Non, si je dis ça c'est moi qu'ils vont embarquer.

-Papa ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Mon père me fit signe de me taire et fusilla le vieux du regard.

-Dumbledore, ce n'est pas possible, je vous ai déjà expliqué.

-Je sais bien Edward mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, tu le sais. Et laisser une enfant de votre race en liberté dans la nature n'est pas prudent.

-Parce que la lâcher dans une école est peut-être plus raisonnable ?

Pourquoi ils parlent de moi comme si j'étais l'ennemie publique n°1 (très bon film au passage, pas très imaginatif mais… je m'égare). Je suis un exemple de douceur et de … non, c'est pas vrai. Je suis une brute. Mais pas à ce point là.

-Elle sera surveillée.

-Mais elle a déjà ses premières dents ! protesta mon père.

Hein ? Qu'est ce que mes dents viennent faire dans cette histoire ?

- Calme-toi Edward. Ta scolarité c'est bien passée. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Très bien passée ? s'étrangla mon pauvre père qui risquait de faire une crise cardiaque avant la fin de la conversation. J'ai failli tuer mon colocataire !

-Juste un petit accident sans importance.

Tiens, le casier judiciaire de mon petit papa n'est pas vierge apparemment, je ne m'y attendais pas, mon père est plutôt quelqu'un de calme. Si jamais il tuait quelqu'un se serait par pur accident.

-Je suis sûr que votre fille se contrôlera. Reprit le vieux barbu en souriant bêtement. De plus nous avons en se moment un « autre cas » en troisième année.

-Quoi ? Un autre vampire ?

Ah ! C'est donc pour ça qu'ils parlaient de mes dents, je comprends mieux.

-Non, c'est un lycanthrope. Tu veux emmener ta fille au chemin de traverse ou tu préfère que je m'en charge ?

-Je l'emmène. Maintenant Directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous demande de sortir d'ici.


	2. 2 Premier contact avec les indigènes

Le jour où j'ai découvert que les gens étaient tous fous. Ce dont je me doutais depuis un certain temps.

-Oh ! Ah ! Papa regarde ! Un… c'est quoi au fait ?

-C'est crapaud-chanteur. Et arrête de crier, on va se faire remarquer.

J'admirai la bestiole pendant quelques secondes, à la fois parce qu'un crapaud rose fluo avec une trompette à la place du nez était une chose qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours et à la fois parce que ça avait l'air de traumatiser mon père.

-Il sait chanter ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi on appelle ça un crapaud-chanteur ?

Mon père soupira en essayant encore plus de s'incruster dans le mur.

-Si tu cherche à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ce monde de dingues, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille chez Ollivander.

-Chez qui ?

-Un vendeur de baguettes magique. répondit mon père comme si il avouait un crime.

Je m'arrêtai net, manquant de renverser une personne apparemment de sexe féminin, quoi que cela reste à prouver, ici, tout le monde portait des robes alors. La vieille femme (homme ?) me foudroya du regard avant d'entrer dans un magasin ayant de forts liens de parentés avec un cimetière, de préférence abandonné depuis une centaine d'années.

-Un vendeur de « baguettes magique » ? répétai-je en essayant de me remémorer le numéro de l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

-Oui. marmonna mon père. Tu es une sorcière, enfin, tu vas le devenir, bon, bref, tu as besoin d'une baguette.

Nous entrâmes dans une boutique remplie jusqu'au plafond de boites, de boites et de… boites. Un petit homme vêtu d'une cape vert olive surgit devant nous.

-Bonjour Edward ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ici à appeler mon père par son prénom ?

-Bonjour. Je voudrais…

-Une baguette pour votre fille n'est ce pas ? le coupa le bonhomme. Voyons voir, votre propre baguette, c'était bien du lierre d'Himalaya avec une arrête de triton du Nord ?

-Euh… Oui. Et celle de sa mère était en…

-Bois de palmier et plume de corbeau. compléta Ollivander, qui avait décidé de ne pas laisser mon père terminer ses phrases.

-Comment vous…

-Voyons Edward, tout le monde savait pour Kitty et toi.

Mon père rougit violemment. Kitty était ma mère, envolée le lendemain de ma naissance, plantant là mon pauvre père avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. D'après ce qu'il m'en avait dit, son nom de naissance était Katlyminouchka mais quiconque l'appelait comme ça encourait la peine capitale. J'avais hérité des ses longs cheveux ébènes, de ses grands yeux verts et la mauvaise habitude de frapper tous ce qui bouge. De mon père, j'avais hérité les dents et les pupilles fendues ainsi qu'une profonde méfiance envers les humains en général et les garçons en particuliers.

Le vieux bonhomme me présenta tout un tas de bâtons qu'il me mit dans les mains les uns après les autres pour une raison qui m'échappait.

-Humm… Tu ne tiens apparemment pas de tes parents jeune fille.

-Vous trouvez ? Pourtant, il parait que je leur ressemble beaucoup.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'aucune des baguettes contenant un des composants de celle de tes parents ne semblent te convenir.

-C'est embêtant. reconnu-je sans être très sûre de ce qui était embêtant.

-Nous allons essayer autre chose. Mets-toi au milieu de la pièce.

Je m'avançai délicatement en essayant de ne rien piétiner/ écraser/ renverser.

-Bon maintenant prononce un sort, n'importe lequel.

-Hein ?

-Un sort. Allez, plus vite que ça.

-Euh… abracadabra ?

-Ce n'est pas un sort ça !

-Bah… en fait je n'en connais pas.

Le petit monsieur vert olive poussa un énorme soupire.

-Edward, tu me déçois beaucoup. Tu aurais au moins pu lui apprendre les bases. Même si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle aille à Poudlard. Je suis persuadé qu'elle va adorer cet endroit!

J'en étais moyennement sûre. J'avais à peu près les mêmes goûts que mon père et également le même caractère, en légèrement plus violent. De plus, il semblait détester cette endroit ce qui n'allait pas me le rendre sympathique.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire « _avis_ »

-« _avis_ » .répétai-je docilement.

C'est alors qu'il se passa… que dalle. Ollivander paraissait près à ce sucider.

-« _avis_ » ? A quoi ça sert en fait ? me renseignai-je au cas où.

-A faire apparaître des oiseaux... me répondit-t-il en fixant un coupe-papier en forme de poignard avec envie.

-Ah ! Je comprends ! « _avis_ » !

Il y eu un gros BOUM, un petit PLOP et une nuée d'oiseaux envahit la pièce.

Mon père eu un grand sourire et Ollivander attrapa une fine baguette noire qui volait vers moi. Il me la tendit.

-Bois d'ébène et croc de loup. C'est une très bonne baguette comme on en fait plus. Félicitation jeune fille. Et bonne chance pour votre rentrée scolaire.

Mon père le paya et nous le laissâmes seul en compagnie des petits oiseaux qui pépiaient gaiment dans tous les coins de sa boutique.

-Dis P'pa, où on va maintenant ?

-Acheter tes livres. Et ton uniforme.

J'achetai donc des livres aux titres plus louches les uns que les autres ainsi qu'une réserve de robes de sorcier absolument horribles. Ma seule consolation fut de voir les vendeurs fixer avec un air désespéré une corde et les poutres de leurs magasins après ma sortie.

On m'acheta également un assortiment de potions, un balais dont je soupçonnais fortement la capacité à décoller du sol autrement qu'en le soulevant et un tas d'autres trucs très gros, très bizarres, très bruyants et surtout totalement inutiles de mon point de vue.

Pour me remonter le moral, mon père me conduisit à l'animalerie où je pu m'extasier à loisir en songeant que, finalement, le monde des sorciers n'était pas si nul que ça.

On acheta une sorte de gros hibou gris et noir plein de plumes pour s'échanger du courrier et mon père m'offrit un énorme chat qui tenait plus de la panthère noir que du petit minou à sa mémère que je baptisai immédiatement « Noir » avec mon imagination habituelle.

Selon mon père, j'étais fin prête pour partir à Poudlard. Selon moi, on était tous bon pour l'asile.


	3. 3 2ème contact, ça s'arrange pas

Je pense que je suis bonne pour l'asile. Mais je ne suis pas la seule, j'aurais tout Poudlard pour me tenir compagnie.

-Mais Ellorâ…

-Nan !

-Ellorâ ! Il n'y a aucun risque, je te jure.

-J'ai dis non. Être une sorcière : pourquoi pas, porter des robes ridicules : d'accord, se balader avec un vieux hibou décrépit : d'accord, et un balais soi-disant volant : ça passe. Mais foncer dans un mur sous prétexte qu'on va se retrouver sur un quai caché : non.

-Je te promets qu'on va le traverser sans problème !

-Prouve-moi qu'on ne va pas s'écraser comme des tartes sur ce mur qui me semble parfaitement solide et pas du tout d'accord pour nous laisser passer.

-D'accord mais tu me suis.

-Je verrai.

-Ellorâ ! On n'a pas le choix ! C'est le directeur qui veut ça, pas la peine de te venger sur moi !

C'est vrai que je n'avais aucune raison de traumatiser mon père. A part sa débilité profonde, je n'avais rien à lui reprocher. Mais bon, il fallait bien protester pour la forme. Histoire de bien prouver au monde que je n'étais pas contente. Soudain, une troupe d'ahuris fonça vers nous en jacassant.

-… et t'as vu la gueule qu'il a fait quand je lui ai dit que je sortais avec sa meuf ? demanda l'un deux, le stéréotype du beau-brun-ténébreux-qui-fait-tomber-toutes-les-filles-comme-des-mouches-rien-qu'en-les-regardant.

-Ouai ! J'ai cru qu'il allait te sauter à la gorge. s'exclama un autre, survolté.

-James, arrêtes d'encourager Sirius. le réprimanda un jeune garçon à l'air sérieux. Un jour il va piquer la petite amie d'un gars plus fort que lui et se faire démonter.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Remus. grogna le dénommé James.

-Et puis ça ne se fait pas. Imagine comment tu réagirais si quelqu'un se mettait à courtiser Lily.

-Quoi ? Quelqu'un tourne autours de Lily ? s'affola le garçon. Qui ?

-C'était juste un exemple.

Les quatre garçons (oui, oui, ils sont bien quatre, y en a un qui ne parlait pas et se contentait de regarder les autres d'un air de total admiration) continuèrent à discuter sur le même registre et passèrent tranquillement à travers le mur de la voie 93/4. Ah, ok. C'était pas une blague, il fallait vraiment foncer dans ce mur. Et merde. Mon père se tourna vers moi avec un air triomphant. C'est bien d'être heureux pour un truc aussi bête que d'avoir prouvé à sa fille qu'on peut passer à travers les murs.

-Tiens ! Tu vois bien. On y va maintenant ?

-T'as gagné. capitulai-je.

-Avant je tiens à te prévenir. Quand tu arriveras à Poudlard, tu seras assignée à une des quatre maisons. Moi, j'étais à Poufsouffle. Essaies juste de ne pas aller à Serpentard, ces gens ne sont pas fréquentables. Une dernière chose. Tu as vu le garçon qui est passé tout à l'heure ? Le grand brun qui hurlait.

Ha ! Monsieur Stéréotype du beau-brun-ténébreux-qui-fait-tomber-toutes-les-filles-comme-des-mouches-rien-qu'en-les-regardant.

-Oui, je l'ai vu.

-C'est Sirius Black. Ne t'approche pas de lui et d'ailleurs, ne t'approche d'aucun des Black. Ils ne sont pas non-plus fréquentables.

J'opinai et nous traversâmes le mur les yeux hermétiquement clos.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux nous étions… autre part. Il y avait des gens partout, la plupart vêtus des robes ridicules et tous étaient en train de s'entre-appeler dans tous les sens. Ça plus le bruit du train, on ne s'entendait plus penser. Mon père m'entraina dans un coin et le père-noël apparut.

-Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ?

-………

-………

-Quel entrain !

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi au juste ? Que je cris : Ouai ! C'est génial ! Magnifique ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être à Poudlard !

-Pour de vrai ? espéra le vieux.

-Nan mais vous êtes stupide ou c'est juste un style que vous vous donnez ?

Dumbledor se tourna vers mon père avec une mine de chien battu. Je crois que je l'ai vexé. Chouette !

-Edward, nous avons un problème avec votre fille.

-Un seul ? Vous êtes fort dites donc.

-Elle a douze ans, presque treize. Je ne peux pas la mettre en première en 1ère année. Si je la mets en 2ème année, ce sera la plus vieille des élèves. Mais si je la mets en 3ème, elle sera la plus jeune.

Et oui, c'est l'inconvénient d'être née le 31 décembre, personne n'a votre âge. Mais on survie très bien.

-Je ne peux pas vous aider.

-Je sais, je vais faire passer un test à votre fille pour évaluer son niveau de magie. A-t-elle déjà jeté un sort.

-Oui. répondit mon père avec un grand sourire, se remémorant la horde de zoziaux qui avait envahit la boutique de baguettes.

-Bien. Le vieux se tourna vers moi. Dis « _Orchideus_ », ça devrait faire apparaître des orchidées. Tu as compris ? « _orchideus_ ». Or-chi-de-eus. Répéta-t-il comme si j'étais demeurée.

Ce vieux commençait à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, celui qui laissait tout juste dépasser mes petites canines qui commençaient tout juste à pousser.

-J'ai lu tous mes livres de magie, je sais très bien à quoi sert l' « _orchideus_ », mais je connais un sort bien plus divertissant et surtout dans votre cas, bien plus utile. « _stupefix _» !

Le vieux sénile tomba au sol avec un BONG particulièrement réjouissant. Hélas, il se releva immédiatement.

-Félicitation mademoiselle ! Je suis entouré de sorts de protection. Seul un sorcier puissant peut me porter des attaques. Vous irez en 3ème année !

Déçue, je partis vers le train accompagnée de mon père. J'avais espéré que le directeur se mettrait en colère mais non. Ce vieux est irrécupérable.

Mon père me fit ses dernières recommandations et me lâcha seule dans ce monde de tarés.

Moyennement rassurée, je grimpai dans un wagon. Un garçon portant une étiquette marqué préfet se dirigea vers moi.

-Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu. T'es en troisième année pourtant. Quelle maison ?

Les lourds, déjà. Je suis maudite.

-Il fallait faire attention. Lui répondis-je avec mon célèbre sourire.

Il me regarda bizarrement et m'indiqua un compartiment presque vide.

Presque vide c'est-à-dire qu'il était occupé par une sorte de mort-vivant aux cheveux gras qui fixait le vide devant lui avec un air débile.

Jugeant qu'il ne m'embêtera pas, je m'installai le plus loin possible de lui et m'affalai sur la banquette en caressant Noir.

Le garçon me fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien.

Ce que j'ignorai, c'est que ce garçon était maudit. Cette malédiction avait la forme de quatre abrutis finis et particulièrement bruyants.

Je commençai à somnoler, Noir affalé sur me ventre, lorsque le groupe d'énergumènes signalé avant débarqua dans le wagon.

-Severus ! s'exclama Black. Tu es là, on te cherchait ! Tu t'étais bien caché dis-donc. On a du faire tous les wagons avant de te dénicher.

Le dénommé Severus marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une prière, ou plutôt une malédiction, puis voulu se lever.

Dommage pour lui, Sirius ne semblait pas être d'accord.

-Ah non le graisseux. On t'a trouvé on te garde. Tout le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard en notre compagnie. Toutes filles de Poudlard tueraient pour ça.

Le garçon respira un grand coup et se tourna vers les quatre emmerdeurs.

-Au cas où tu l'ignorerais Black, je ne suis pas une des filles de Poudlard. Maintenant, je te prierai de me laisser passer. Merci, au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir.

Il se faufila entre les quatre garçons et disparut dans le couloir, m'abandonnant seule avec les timbrés. Je m'aplatis sur la banquette, espérant me cacher sous Noir.

-Hé ! Toi !

Merde, grillée. Bon, en cas de danger, il faut toujours faire face à la menace. Je sors la tête de sous Noir qui ronfle tranquillement.

-Oui ?

-Salut poupée ! attaqua le crétin en chef (Sirius). T'es vachement mignonne. Je t'avais jamais vu avant. Où tu te cachais.

Putain ça devrait être interdit de ressembler autant à un dieu. Je me remémorai les parole de mon père : Black = danger.

-Quel hasard ! répliquai-je. Moi non plus je ne t'avais jamais vu. Maintenant tu peux me laisser dormir en paix ? Merci.

Je replongeai sous Noir pour ne plus voir les crétins.

Malheureusement pour moi, Sirius est plutôt du genre tenace. Il s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire.

-Aller poupée, fais pas ta timide.

Heureusement, Black n'est pas seulement beau et tenace, il est aussi complètement stupide. Il saisit Noir par le cou dans l'intention apparente de le balancer par terre. Or, s'il y a bien une chose que mon chat déteste, c'est qu'on l'attrape par le cou. Il se jeta sauvagement sur Black en rugissant.

Mon cher petit animal faisant la taille de Sirius, celui-ci réagit de façon sensée pour la première fois de sa vie et s'enfuit en courant, suivit de près par sa horde.

Il me sembla que Remus me lança un regard d'excuse avant de disparaître.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous complètements stupides finalement.

-Hé les gars ! Attendez-moi ! Je crois que j'ai vu Severus s'enfuir par là !

Finalement si. Ils étaient tous irrécupérables.

Je me roulai en boule contre noir et dormi pendant toute la durée du trajet.


	4. 4 Problèmes problèmes déjà!

Voula la suite, merci à **malfoy44****, ****kamisamaMyu****, AtheneNoctua, tatam2503** pour les commentaires! ne vous gênez pas pour en mettre, j'ai besoin de votre avis!

KamisamaMyu: Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, tous les Black sont des dangers, mais ils ont chacuns leur niveau de dangereusité.

Malfoy44: Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça durera.

* * *

Bienvenue à Poudlard le seul endroit où même les objets sont bons pour l'asile!

Je descendis tranquillement du train suivie par Noir. Drôlement pratique ce chat, personne n'ose s'approcher à moins de 10 mètres de moi. Personne sauf...

-Salut poupée! T'as passé un bon voyage?

Pitié... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Sirius et sa clique s'approchèrent de moi, un sourire charmeur écrasé sur la face. 12 filles tombèrent dans les pommes. Pauvres gamines, elles sont gravement atteintes.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit horrible, un bruit genre "hohohoho!!! Comment allez-vous les enfants?". Le père noël me rejoignit en se dandinant.

-Ellorâ, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire aux diligences.

Entre le quatuor d'abrutis et le vieillard sénile je choisis le vieux. Je suivis donc Dumbledor sur une sorte de petit chemin forestier encombré par des troupeaux d'élèves de sexe et d'âge divers. Des sortes de carrosses étaient garées dans une grande clairière. Le directeur m'ordonna de monter dans l'un d'eux.

-Ils partiront dans quelques minutes et vous conduiront à Poudlard. Vous serez assignée à une des quatre maisons puis vous commencerez les cours. Votre père a dû vous expliquer.

Je hochai la tête. Ne surtout pas décevoir les fous. J'ai peut-être omis de préciser que les fameuses diligences étaient tirées par... que dalle. Ce vieux était complètement frappé.

Néanmoins, je montai dans la première diligence, c'est à dire la plus éloignée des groupes de sorciers. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'aurait le courage de marcher jusqu'à là. Malheureusement, mes prières ne furent pas entendues. A peine m'étais-je assise que la porte s'ouvrit sur le gars aux cheveux gras qui avait partagé mon wagon pendant environs 3 minutes. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Par exemple, ça aurait pu être...

-Tiens donc! La poupée et le graisseux! Comme on se retrouve! Ce doit-être le destin.

Et merde, c'est officiel, j'ai la poisse. Mon compagnon d'infortune semblait être du même avis. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes. Peut-être qu'une petite démonstration leur suffirait... Je poussai un léger soupire et retroussai mes lèvres en grognant, mes yeux virèrent au rubis.

Ma vue commença à se préciser et je distinguai la veine qui pulsait lentement au cou de Black. Il sentait extraordinairement bon et... STOP! On se calme, on se contrôle. Mon père n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu'il ne fallait pas boire de sang humain sauf en cas de danger imminent. Le sang décuple nos forces et celui des hommes plus que tout.

Je reportai mon attention sur les quatre crétins qui me faisaient face. Ils me fixaient d'un air effarés. Parfait. Un petit plus devrait suffire.

-Bouh!

-AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!

Sirius et sa tribut battirent en retraite et décidèrent d'aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Je repris mon apparence normale avant de remarquer que mon voisin me regardait d'un air dégoulinant de reconnaissance.

-Super! Tu les as fait fuir! Tu es un vampire?

Il avait l'air plus curieux qu'effrayé. Quel garçon bizarre, et je ne parle pas seulement de ses cheveux, la plupart des gens qui me voyaient en transformation tombaient dans les pommes ou s'enfuyaient, les quatre demeurés de tout à l'heure en ont fait une magnifique démonstration.

-Oui. Tu t'appelles Severus c'est ça?

-Severus Rogue, je suis à Serpentard.

Mince, un Serpentard, mon cher père m'a dit: pas de Black, pas de Serpentard. Bon, faut savoir. Je ne peux pas à la fois éviter les crétins et les Serpentards. Hummmm.... Pour l'instant, je vote pour la seconde option.

-Tu es en 3ème année?

-Oui, toi aussi? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu.

-C'est normal, je suis nouvelle.

-Une nouvelle?

Il semblait tout d'un coup sur la défensive.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe?

-Hein?

-Tes parents, ils sont sorciers ?

-Euh... Oui.

Severus se détendit.

-Dans ce cas, ça va. Depuis combien de générations?

Hummmm... vraiment bizarre ce garçon. Qu'est ce que mon arbre généalogique vient faire dans cette histoire?

-Tous les ancêtres de mon père sont des sorciers. Et pour ma mère, je sais juste que ses parents en étaient également.

Mon cher papa m'avait expliqué un tas de choses inutiles avant de partir et ça en faisait partit. Le garçon sourit et commença joyeusement à m'expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard.

-Blablablablabla.... et ta scolarité se passera très bien si tu évites les Maraudeurs. conclu-t-il. Je pourrais te faire visiter si tu veux.

-Les Maraudeurs ? Back et compagnie?

-Effectivement.

-Ils sont toujours aussi stupides?

-Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, ils peuvent être pire. soupira-t-il avec un air malheureux.

Il ne pu pas me faire part de son avis avec plus de précision car une tête hirsute apparue par la fenêtre.

-Descendez les tourtereaux, vous êtes arrivez.

Severus rougit violemment et jeta un regard venimeux au géant qui nous surplombait et nous rejoignîmes la horde d'élèves. Rogue partit s'assoir à la table des Serpentard et je me retrouvai toute seule avec les première année.

Les gosses mirent chacun leur tour un vieux chapeau décrépit sur leur tête et au bout d'un moment, celui ci les envoyait à une des 4 tables. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, cette répartition se faisait totalement au petit bonheur la chance.

Une fois que le dernier nouveau fut envoyé à Serdaigle, Dumbledor me fit avancer.

-Mesdemoiselles Messieurs, je vous présente Miss Ellorâ Veda qui entrera en 3ème année. Nous ne l'avons découvert que maintenant mais elle maitrise déjà ses pouvoirs. Je vous demande d'être aimable avec elle et de l'aider durant les premières semaines. Mademoiselle, nous vous souhaitons une agréable scolarité.

A bon, je sais jeter des sorts? Première nouvelle. J'arrive à jeter des sorts d'attaque et de défense de base mais mon talent s'arrête là. Quand à l'agréable scolarité, permettez-moi d'en douter.

Les élèves échangeaient des commentaires et Papa noël eut beaucoup de mal à rétablir le calme.

-C'est la fille d'Edward Veda.

-Nan ! « Le » Edward Veda ?

-Incroyable !

-C'est pas dangereux ?

Le brouhaha s'intensifia. Visiblement, ils connaissaient tous mon père. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Dumby me fit assoir sur un tabouret à trois pieds et me tendit le chapeau. Je le brandis à bout de bras en l'observant avec scepticisme.

-Il faut le mettre sur la tête. crut bon de me préciser le directeur.

-Merci je m'en doutais un peu, c'est la fonction première d'un chapeau.

J'enfonçai l'objet résolument sur ma tête et je compris alors que non seulement les sorciers étaient stupides mais qu'en plus, ils avaient même réussi à intoxiqués les objets.

-Bonjour mademoiselle!

Au secours docteur, j'entends des voix !

-Mais non Miss.

Si, si, je vous assure, ce sont bien des voix. Et même que ce sont des voix qui me répondent. Et elles lisent mes pensées.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis le choipeaux magique.

Euh... Et c'est censé me rassurer?

-Dans quelle maison je vais t'envoyer...

Aucune idée.

-Mmm? Tu n'as pas une idée?

C'est votre boulot, pas le mien.

-Une chose est sur, c'est que tu n'iras pas à Serdaigle.

Ah? Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est une maison pour les gens intelligents.

Et moi je suis conne.

-Exactement.

Non mais allez vous faire voir!

-Merci. Poufsouffle n'est pas non plus pour vous. Ils sont trop mous.

Pauvre choux... Hé! Mon père était à Poufsouffle.

-En effet.

Mon père n'est pas mou!

-Divergence de point de vue.

Reste Serpentard et Griffondor.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'enchantait des masses. Mon père m'a dit "pas Serpentard, pas Black". Lequel est le moins pire?

-Il y a des Black à Serpentard.

Et vous, arrêtez de squatter mes pensées.

-Je fais mon boulot.

Si vous pouviez le faire en silence vous gagneriez ma reconnaissance éternelle.

-Vous êtes courageuse. Ou inconsciente.

Divergence de point de vue?

-Exactement.

Qu'est ce que je préfère entre des gens soi-disant au service des forces du mal et quatre abrutis?

Le chapeau ouvrit sa... couture? Bouche? Et s'écria:

-GRIFFONDOR!!!

Génial.... les quatre abrutis.

Je m'assis à la seule place de libre de toute la table des Griffondor qui se situe bien évidement à côté de Remus Lupin, en diagonal de Black. Youpi...

-Re salut poupée. Tu nous as surpris tout à l'heure. attaqua le play-boy de service. Alors comme ça tu t'appelle Ellor...

A ma grande joie, il se fit coupé par Lupin.

-Tu es la fille du célèbre Edward Vega!?

-Euh... oui, mais j'ignorais qu'il était célèbre.

-C'est l'un des rares vampires à avoir intégré Poudlard. Il en ait sortit avec les meilleurs notes!

-Ah bon.

-Tu es aussi une vampire n'est ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre dans la diligence. Je suis Remus Lupin, enchanté.

Je lui serrai la main en fronçant les narines, cette odeur.

-Tu es un loup-garou!

Le jeune homme se crispa.

-Oui.

-C'est génial! J'en ai déjà rencontré un, il était très gentil.

-Tu as déjà rencontré un loup-garou? S'exclama le jeune homme visiblement très surpris par ma réaction.

-Bah, oui. C'est un ami de mon père. Il s'appelle Andriis Jan, il vit au Texas. D'après lui c'est le meilleur endroit pour son espèce. Ils vivent très bien là-bas.

-Parce qu'il y en a d'autres?

-Bah, oui. Tu ne savais pas?

-Non. Le Texas...

-Remus tu restes là. ordonna James. Je t'interdis de partir au Texas. Au fait, je m'appelle James Potter.

-Moi, je suis…

-Black, je sais. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aurais aimé l'ignorer.

Les garçons sourirent et Remus me désigna le quatrième abrutit.

-Voici Peter Pettigrow. Pourquoi tu n'arrive que maintenant ? D'habitude, Poudlard arrive toujours à trouver les jeunes sorciers.

-C'est une bonne question. Il me semble que mon père ne souhaitait pas que je vienne dans cet asi… cette charmante école.

James éclata de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Les cours mis à part, cet endroit est fantastique. On te fera visiter.

-Non merci. Une autre personne me l'a déjà proposé.

-Qui ça ? demanda immédiatement Sirius en se redressant.

-Je ne vois pas en cela te regarde Black.

-C'est Severus ? devina Remus.

-Effectivement.

-Mais ce crétin n'est pas fréquentable. protesta Black.

-Plus que vous en tout cas. Surtout par rapport à toi _Black_.

J'avais remarqué qu'il semblait détester qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille c'est pourquoi je ne m'en privais pas.

Dumbledor nous signala qu'il était temps de regagner nos dortoirs. Je m'apprêtais à suivre la horde de sorciers rouges et or lorsque Dumby m'appela. Je le rejoignis en trainant les pieds.

-Mademoiselle, voici le professeur MacGonagall. C'est la directrice de votre maison. Les deuxième année doivent choisir des options mais comme vous n'étiez pas là l'année précédente, vous n'avez pas pu en prendre. Voyez avec elle celles que vous voulez pratiquer.

Le directeur s'en fut en sautillant et en suçotant un bonbon à la menthe.

-Mademoiselle, vous avez le choix entre Divination, Soins aux créatures magique, Arithmancie, étude des Moldus…

-Je prends Divination et Soins.

-Entendu. Maintenant, allez dans votre dortoir. Le mot de passe est _Sac de Puce_. Ne trainez pas dans les couloirs.

La prof disparut, me plantant au beau milieu d'une école inconnue. Je fais comment moi ? Je dois allez où ?

Je tournais en rond pendant dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'une voix résonna dans mon dos.

-Les jeunes filles ne devraient pas se promener aussi tard dans les couloirs.

Je fis volte face, cherchant qui avait parlé. La remontrance provenait d'un tableau représentant un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus antipathique. Le cadre doré portait l'inscription « Salazar Serpentard ».

-Vous avez parlé ?

Question stupide. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, les tableaux ne parlaient pas.

-Bien sûr, qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

Quand je disais que les sorciers étaient tellement fous que même le mobilier le devenait. En plus, ils étaient malpolis.

-Excusez moi, savez vous où se trouve le dortoir des Griffondor ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Mmm… Permettez-moi d'en douter.

-Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la direction ? demandai-je en tachant de rester polie.

-Débrouillez-vous toute seule. Il ne fallait pas trainer dans les couloirs. Je suis sûr que vous avez rendez-vous avec Sirius Black, ce sale Traitre-à-son-sang ne peut pas s'empêcher de violer le règlement. C'est un imbécile.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait que Black est un crétin fini mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas rendez-vous avec cet attardé.

L'homme du tableau haussa les épaules et disparut. Super, je l'ai vexé. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je m'assis par terre et décidai d'attendre les secours si jamais on en envoyait. Quinze minutes plus tard, alors que je commençais à m'endormir, un bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir vide. Chic! Un sauveur. C'est alors que Sirius Back apparut, un parchemin à la main. Je suis surement maudite.

-Tient donc. Que fais-tu là Black ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit.

-Et toi ?

-Ça ne ce voit pas ? Je discute avec Salazar Serpentard. Oh, il n'est plus là. Tu l'as fait fuir.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, il est parti depuis un quart d'heure.

-Comment sais-tu ça Black.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son parchemin d'un air gêné.

-Je l'ai croisé.

-Mais bien sûr. Et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Toi non plus, comme ça on est quitte. Allez viens, on rentre au dortoir.

-C'est exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Sirius se tourna vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu étais perdue.

-Non !

-Si, tu étais perdue, j'avais raison. Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas. Remus ne voulais pas que j'aille te…

Là, ce fut mon tour de sourire.

-Alors comme ça Black, tu es courageusement venu me chercher. Comme c'est galant. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si le professeur MacGonagall était encore avec moi ?

-Elle, ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'elle est partit.

-Et comment tu sais ça ?

Agacé, Sirius me brandit son parchemin sous le nez. C'était une carte de Poudlard.

-Elle indique également où sont les gens. précisa-t-il. Tu tourne en rond depuis que MacGo est partie.

-Tu me surveille !

-Mais non ! Allez viens, je t'amène au dortoir des Griffondor.

Je suivis Sirius à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers en essayant désespérément de retenir le trajet.

Nous étions en train d'escalader un escalier dont les marches ne cessaient de disparaître lorsque quelque chose me fonça dessus. Par reflex, j'ouvris la bouche et mordis la chose dès qu'elle passa à ma portée

-Aïe ! caqueta une voix aigu. Tiens, des élèves. Vous ne devriez pas être là si tard. Je crois bien que je vais allez chercher Rusard pour le prévenir.

-Mince, c'est Peeves.

-Peeves ?

-Un fantôme particulièrement gênant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte.

-Merde, Rusard arrive, filons d'ici.

Il m'entraina dans une salle de classe et nous nous cachâmes derrière le bureau du professeur.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir un homme décharné entra dans la pièce il fit le tour des bureaux et s'arrêta devant notre cachette.

Une chatte maigre se faufila sous notre bureau et nous fixa.

-On est morts, c'est Miss Teigne. me souffla Sirius. Elle va nous dénoncer à Rusard.

Comme je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de me faire punir dès ma première nuit à Poudlard, je poussai un grand soupire.

Ce que les gens ne savent pas au sujet des vampires, c'est ce qui concerne leurs pouvoirs de transformation. Une fois que les sorciers eurent découvert qu'on ne pouvait pas se transformer en chauves-souris (une fantaisie d'un de nos ancêtres particulièrement stupide qui voulait faire parler de lui), ils furent très satisfaits et arrêtèrent leurs études là-dessus pour chercher le meilleur moyen de nous neutraliser.

Par conséquence, aucun sorcier ne sait que nous avons la faculté de devenir des chats. Nous avons de grandes affinités avec les félins c'est sans doute pourquoi mon père m'avait offert Noir. J'allais essayer de discuter avec Miss Teigne sans me transformer complètement. Mes yeux virèrent au rubis et mes sens se développèrent. Sirius me fixais avec des yeux écarquillés mais il eut la bonne idée de se taire. A nouveau, son odeur attaqua mes narines et je dû faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas le mordre.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Miss Teigne. dis-je au chat.

Elle me fixa bizarrement.

-Il est interdit de sortir des dortoirs après le couvre-feu. miaula-t-elle.

-Excusez-moi, je l'ignorais. Je suis nouvelle et je me suis perdue. Je vais immédiatement allez dans mon dortoir. Mais pourriez vous ne pas révéler ma cachette à Monsieur Rusard ?

La chatte réfléchit quelques instants. Elle mourait d'envie de prévenir son maitre mais le fait que je lui ai parlé l'avait assez déstabilisée pour qu'on gagne son indulgence.

-C'est d'accord.

Elle s'éloigna de nous avec dignité, la queue haute.

Rusard et elle sortir de la pièce et nous quittâmes notre cachette.

-Comment t'as fait ça ? me demanda immédiatement Sirius.

-Je suis un vampire. répondis-je simplement alors que mes yeux redevenaient verts et empêchant son odeur ne me faire perdre la tête.

Nous rentrâmes au dortoir, je saluai les Maraudeurs et partit me coucher alors que Sirius se lançait dans un récit détaillé de notre petite aventure.

Je retrouvais Noir étalé sur un lit à baldaquin que je supposais être le mien ainsi que mon hibou gris dormant sur ma valise.

J'écrivis une lettre à mon père pour lui raconter ma journée.

_Cher Papa,_

_J'espère que tu n'as pas détruit la maison depuis mon départ et que tu n'es pas à l'hôpital. Tu as réussi à te préparer à manger tout seul._

_Cette école est une maison de fous, même leur tableaux sont atteins. Une sorte de chapeau complètement shooté m'a envoyé à Griffondor, en compagnie des quatre abrutis que nous avons croisés à la gare. Je me suis perdue dans les couloirs et le crétin en chef, Black, est venu me chercher. J'ai discuté avec Miss Teigne, le chat du concierge qui à faillit nous attraper._

_Tout va bien, je t'aime._

_Ellorâ._

_PS : J'ai dû me transformer à cause d'un léger inconvénient et l'odeur d'un élèves m'a donné très envie de le mordre, c'est normal ? _

J'enroulai le parchemin autour de la patte de mon hibou que je baptisai au passage Facteur et l'envoyai à mon père puis je partis me coucher l'esprit en paix.

* * *

Voili-voilou! Le bouton review ne vous mangera pas, il serait même très content si vous vous interessiez à lui.

A plus!!!!!!!


	5. 5 Sauvezmoi, par pitié!

Au secours, sortez-moi de là !

Pour une raison inconnue, ma lettre sembla beaucoup inquiéter mon père. Il me renvoya Facteur (mon hibou, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi) immédiatement en me proposant de venir me chercher dans les plus brefs délais pour m'emmener au Canada, sur Mars ou dans un quelconque endroit où Poudlard et le ministère de la magie ne pourraient pas nous atteindre.

_Ma chérie,_

_Ne crains rien je viens te chercher tout de suite, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas t'envoyer là-bas, ces gens sont tous fous._

_En ce qui concerne l'odeur de l'élève, je te conseille de rester le plus loin possible de lui. Ne le mords surtout pas sauf si tu te fais attaquer._

_Nous allons partir dans le désert, ou sous la mer, une sirène de ma connaissance m'a indiqué où se trouve la cité perdue de l'Atlantide, il parait que c'est un coin très agréable. Sinon, il parait que les Plutoniens sont des êtres très accueillants._

_A très bientôt._

_Papa_

Je déclinais aimablement son invitation, cette école avait beau être peuplée de débile, au moins il y avait de l'animation. Et personne ne m'avait encore prouvé que mon balais ridicule avait la capacité de décollé du sol.

Refuser la lettre de secours de mon père fut la chose la plus stupide que j'ai pu faire de ma vie. Enfin, l'une des choses les plus stupide. Avec kidnapper le rhinocéros du zoo, essayer de lui faire porter une perruque et finalement le relâcher dans un centre commercial en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Bref, c'était une décision très stupide.

Quand je lui avais répondu, je n'avais pas encore eu mon premier cours et je n'avais donc pas eu l'occasion de mesurer toute l'étendue de la stupidité des sorciers.

Le lendemain, je commençais la journée par Divination.

Je m'installais à la table la plus proche du professeur en espérant bêtement que les Maraudeurs, mondialement reconnus comme des glandeurs de première classe malgré leurs excellents résultats (je soupçonnais fortement Lupin pour cette soudaine poussée d'intelligence dans le cerveau de Black), ne voudraient pas être aussi près d'un représentant de l'autorité.

Je me trompais sur deux points : d'abord, les Maraudeurs se contrefichaient royalement de l'autorité, ensuite, Mme Trelawney ne pouvait en aucun cas être considérée comme un représentant de l'autorité.

Dès qu'il me vit, Sirius vint s'asseoir en face de moi, suivit de Peter et James.

-Salut poupée ! Ça va ?

-Avant que tu n'arrive, oui, parfaitement.

Le crétin ne parut pas saisir ma subtile allusion au fait qu'il me pompait l'air. Je décidais d'être plus explicite.

-Tu me soule Black, tu peux aller voir ailleurs ?

Puis, jugeant que mon explication n'était pas assez claire, j'ajoutais :

-Dégage débile.

Sirius ne sembla pas comprendre cette phrase pourtant simple et ne se départit pas de son sourire crétin.

Je m'apprêtais à changer de place lorsque qu'une espèce de hippie arriva dans la classe en ondulant et en roulant des yeux qui, au passage, étaient énorme, sans doute à cause des verres de 15cm d'épaisseur de ses lunettes.

-Bonjours les enfants. susurra-t-elle. Nous sommes ici pour tenter de soulever le voile mystérieux de l'aveniiiiiiir !

Cette entrée en matière me donna envie de dormir mais la suite se révéla un peu plus intéressante.

-Nous allons commencer par lire les feuilles de thé !

Ah, non en fait, toujours aussi barbant.

La vieille bique nous distribua des tasses de thé (absolument affreuses) qu'elle nous fit boire (sous la menace).

Elle nous ordonna ensuite de nous mettre par groupe de deux afin que nous puissions voir le futur dans la tache brune au fond de notre tasse.

Sirius se précipita vers moi.

-Salutation partenaire !

Sans lui répondre, je me levai et partis m'asseoir à une autre table. Il me suivit.

Nous continuâmes ce manage jusqu'à ce que la prof s'énerve et nous fasse asseoir de force.

James et Peter, assis à mon ancienne table, nous fixaient, mort de rire en faisant des clins d'œil à Black.

-Où est Remus ? demandai-je soudain.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et je me souvins alors de la phase de la lune.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Nous échangeâmes nos tasses en essayant mutuellement de nous broyer la main et je me mis à fixer le fond du récipient en tachant d'ignorer le regard de Black qui me vrillait la nuque. A ma grande honte, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et tachais de me cacher derrière mes cheveux. Madame Trelawney surgit soudain derrière nous en roulant des yeux.

-Alors mon garçon, que vous laisse entrevoir l'aveniiiiiiir ?

Sirius prit un air inspiré.

-Je vois, je vois…

-Vous voyez, vous voyez ? le pressa la prof.

-Je vois, je vois…

-Dépêchez-vous monsieur Black !

-Je vois qu'Ellorâ va tomber gravement malade.

Le visage de Trelawney s'éclaira et elle se mit à m'observer. Je fusillai Sirius du regard.

-En effet mademoiselle, vous me semblez très rouge. Vous devez avoir de la fièvre. Monsieur Black je vous mets 79/100. Et vous mademoiselle, que vous révèlent les feuilles de thé ?

-Je vois une sorte de marteau ce qui signifie que Black va tomber de très haut et se casser un bras, et une jambe. Et même le nez. Je vois aussi un poisson donc il va tomber dans le lac et se faire mordre par un requin. Il y a aussi un stylo ce qui veut dire qu'il va rater tous ce qu'il entreprendra. Ensuite il se fera dévorer par un troll des montagnes amnésique.

Je jetai un regard féroce au crétin qui me faisait face puis me tournai vers la prof, attendant des remontrances. A ma grande surprise, la vieille hippie semblait au comble du bonheur.

-Magnifique Miss Veda, vous êtes très courageuse. Osez dire à ce pauvre garçon tous les malheurs que vous laisse entrevoir l'aveniiiiiiir ! C'est parfait ! 100/100.

La folle se détourna de nous pour aller dérailler à une autre table où elle annonça une déception amoureuse qui se terminerai par un suicide (la mine ravie qu'elle afficha en disant ça atténua quelque peu l'effet tragique de sa déclaration) et j'entamai contre Sirius une bataille de regard qui dura toute l'heure et se termina en baston dans les couloirs.

Le seul point positif de la matinée fut que les Maraudeurs charrièrent ce crétin toute la semaine sur son futur plus que funeste.

Je sortis de la salle après les Maraudeurs pour être sûre de pouvoir me balader en paix puis me dirigeai vers la grande salle en vu de prendre un déjeuné bien mérité.

Remus était de retour, il s'était enfin remis de sa nuit et les quatre crétins rigolaient comme des baleines à la table des Griffondor ; Je me plaçai le plus loin possible d'eux en tachant de ne pas me faire remarquer ce que je réussis plutôt bien avant l'intervention d'une tierce personne.

Une grande rousse à l'air important m'interpela à grand renfort de cris et de mouvement de bras.

-Ellorâ ? Je peux manger avec toi ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle s'affala sur le banc avec un petit soupire.

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

-Toutes mes condoléances. Commençai-je en surveillant de l'œil les Maraudeurs qui cherchaient la provenance du bruit. Je veux dire, enchantée, moi c'est Ellorâ Veda. Et ma malédiction personnelle se nomme Sirius Black.

Le visage de Lily s'illumina.

-Ravie de le savoir. La mienne s'appelle James Potter.

La rousse me parut immédiatement plus sympathique et nous commençâmes à nous raconter notre intéressante petite vie personnelle.

Mais le cri de Lily avait révélé ma cachette à Sirius qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux, yeux qui était d'ailleurs magnifique comme la surface d'un lac à l'aube d'une… il faut que j'arrête de le regarder.

Me voyant détourner les yeux, Black entraina alors sa petite suite vers moi. Je remarquai alors qu'ils avaient recruté une sorte de poupée Barbie à l'air stupide qui s'accrochait à Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'éprouvai une très forte envie de meurtre pour cette espèce de greluche et lui balança mon steak cru à la gueule.

-Oups, ce que je peux être maladroite. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-Humm… Si tu effaçais ce grand sourire satisfait de ton visage, tu pourrais presque être crédible. me chuchota Lily.

Je suivi son conseil, pris un air désolé et envoyai le bol de sauce rejoindre mon steak sur la robe de Barbie.

-Mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment irrécupérable ! m'excusai-je en remarquant avec satisfaction que la sauce avait également aspergée Sirius.

La sangsue resta pétrifiée pendant quelques secondes, le temps de se rendre compte que sa robe était complètement fichue puis elle s'enfuit en hurlant.

A ma plus grande déception, Sirius jugea inutile de l'accompagner.

-Quelle agressivité. commenta Remus.

-Salut Lup'. répondis-je. Cela t'ennuierait-il de te débarrasser des ces trois truc avant de venir me parler ?

-Je suis désolé ma chère mais c'est impossible. Ces trois individus sont en réalité une malédiction qui me… Aïe ! James ! Pourquoi tu me frappe ?

-Il faut bien que je joue mon rôle de malédiction. Au fait Lily, tu es libre ce soir ?

-Oui, enfin NON !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je dois… je dois…

-Elle doit m'accompagner, euh… visiter le château.

-Tu ne devais pas y aller avec le graisseux ?

-Si, mais je les accompagne.

-Chouette ! s'exclama Sirius. On vient avec vous ça va être marrant.

-Non !

-Vous ne voulez pas ? fit Black avec un sourire inquiétant. Ce n'est pas grave. A plus tard !

Lily et moi nous regardâmes pendant que les Maraudeurs s'éloignaient en chuchotant.

-Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Severus. dit Lily. Ils vont encore faire un truc pas net.

J'approuvai et nous filâmes vers la table des Serpentards pour prévenir le pauvre Rogue que quatre crétins voulaient sa mort pour cause indéterminée.

Suite… bah, quand je peux. Dites moi si ça vous à plus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. 6 Petite visite et grosses emmerdes

Merci bah, euh... à tout le monde de supporter ma fic, et surtout à ceux qui postent des reviews. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII j'en ai besoin pour continuer!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bref, voilà ma fic

* * *

**Visite de Poudlard et de… Mais qui a mit ce truc ici ?!**

-Se-ve-rus-euh !!!!!!!!

-Tiens, Ellorâ, salut. Bonjour Lily.

-Salut Severus.

-Ah au fait Ellorâ, tu es toujours d'accord pour que je te fasse visiter le château ou ce _cher_ Sirius s'en ait déjà occupé ? Il a l'air de passer beaucoup de temps avec toi.

Je fis semblant de ne pas saisir l'allusion pourtant très vexante et m'affalai sur le banc à ses côtés en ignorant le regard venimeux que me lançait un blondinet.

-Je suis toujours OK pour la visite guidée et si jamais tu trouves un répulsif anti-Black achètes m'en un stock je te pris. Et toi Blondi, arrêtes de me fixer comme ça c'est très malpoli !

Le garçon se leva et commença à sortir sa baguette, je fis de même.

-Alors Rogue, tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?

-Arrête Malfoy, c'est la fille d'Edward Veda. Tu sais bien que son espèce est de notre côté.

-Elle traine avec Black, vampire ou pas, les amis de ce Traitre-à-son-sang ne méritent pas de vivre.

Cette fois, il m'était impossible d'ignorer l'insulte.

-_Stupefix _!

BOAM !

-Je – ne – suis – pas –une – amie – de – ce –dégénéré ! sifflai-je avec colère au garçon étendu par terre.

-Humm… fit Severus. Ellorâ, je te présente Lucius Malfoy, futur partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Nan, justement, je sais pas qui.

-C'est pas grave, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Dont-Ont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Bref, on va la faire cette visite ? Lily, tu viens avec nous ?

-Euh… Et lui, on le laisse là ?

-Mais oui, un prof finira bien par le prendre en pitié.

Sur cette hypothétique affirmation, nous partîmes tous les trois à l'assaut du château.

-Au fait ! se souvint Lily au détour d'un couloir. Quand les Maraudeurs sont partis, je crois qu'ils complotaient quelque chose de louche. On ferait mieux de se méfier.

A l'instant où elle termina sa phrase, le sol s'effondra sous nos pieds.

Je me réceptionnai souplement mais ce ne fut pas le cas de mes deux camarades qui s'écrasèrent élégamment sur le sol avec un gros « SPOTCH ! ».

J'entendis alors un rire débile dont je ne connaissais que trop bien le propriétaire venir du haut du couloir duquel nous étions tombés.

-Black. fis-je sans lever les yeux. Dès que je remonte, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu te retrouves dans l'incapacité de fournir une descendance si jamais une fille a le malheur de te prendre en pitié après que je me sois occupée d'arranger ton portrait.

Sirius éclata de nouveau de rire ce qui me mit hors de moi. Je déteste qu'on se paie ma tête. Ramassant un caillou de taille respectable, je le soupesais et le balançai de toutes mes forces vers le crétin. La roche buta contre le sol, où le plafond, de notre point de vue. Sirius éclata de rire.

-Raté Miss ! Tu devrais d'abord apprendre à viser avant de te mesurer au grand dieu Sirius.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est que je n'avais pas du tout loupé ma cible, une petite faille située juste au-dessous de lui, et que je la regardais patiemment s'agrandir.

Sirius se pencha au-dessus de nous avec un grand sourire, donnant à la faille le dernier coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin.

Il y eu un grand « CRAC ! » et Sirius nous rejoignit dans le souterrain sous le regard réjouit de mes compagnons.

-Sache, Black, qu'un vampire ne loupe JAMAIS sa cible. Il est maintenant temps que je m'occupe de mettre ma menace à exécution.

-Ellorâ ?

-Oui Severus ?

-J'ai une certaine quantité de coups à rendre à ce truc. Puis-je… ?

-Bien entendu cher ami, il serait mesquin de ma part de te priver de ce plaisir. Lily ?

-Habituellement, je suis non violente, mais me retrouver coincée dans un souterrain de Poudlard ne fait pas partie des choses que j'apprécie le plus. Je pense que je vais faire une exception.

Nous étions tranquillement en train de piétiner le Maraudeur lorsque la voix de Remus se fit entendre.

-Sirius ? Sirius ? Où es-tu ? James m'a dit ce que tu voulais faire et je ne pense pas que… Oh ! Merde !

Comme Remus jurais rarement, je supposai qu'il venait de découvrir le trou en plein milieu du couloir.

-SIRIUS BLACK ! hurla-t-il.

Des pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir.

-Remus ? demanda James. Tu l'as trouvé ? Oh putain !

-Oui, comme tu dis.

-Il a du tomber aussi non ?

-Surement.

-On va le chercher ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Remus !

-Quoi ?

-C'est notre ami !

-Peut-être, mais c'est aussi un total crétin.

-Entièrement d'accord avec toi mon vieux. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre.

-Ellorâ ! Tu es là ?

-Oui, avec Lily, Severus et… un truc autrefois nommé Black.

-Lily ! s'écria James. Tu vas bien ?

-Mis à part le fait que ton crétin de copain nous ait balancés dans des souterrains, oui, parfaitement.

-Je suis désolé Lily… J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais il ne m'écoute pas.

-Vous allez réussir à sortir ? demanda Remus.

-Je ne vois pas trop comment. Je pourrais tous nous balancer en haut mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne solution.

-Attendez. Intervint James. On va vous… Aaaaaaaaaa !

James trébucha, se rattrapa à Remus qui tomba à son tour ce qui les fit tous deux basculer dans le trou.

BAM !

BOUM !

-Aïe-euh ! Remus, pousse-toi t'es lourd !

-C'est de ta faute si nous sommes tombés James. rétorqua le loup-garou en se levant.

-Où est Peter ? demanda Lily

-Sirius lui a fait gouter un truc qui ne lui a pas vraiment réussi…

-Bon. les interrompis-je. Maintenant que nous sommes tous coincés dans un souterrain de Poudlard, on fait comment pour sortir ?

-Euh… fit James.

-Merci pour ton indispensable intervention. Lupin ?

-Et bien… Je propose qu'on avance tout droit, on finira bien par trouver un escalier.

-Quand on est perdu, faut toujours tourner à gauche. marmonna Sirius en émergeant.

Severus se chargea de le renvoyer au pays des petits poneys sous le regard désolé des deux autres Maraudeurs.

C'est alors que j'eu une illumination.

-Remus !

-Oui ?

-Votre carte là, celle que Black m'avait montrée la dernière fois, vous l'avez ?

-Il t'a montré la carte des Maraudeurs ?

-Oui, la nuit où on s'était caché sous le bureau parce que…

Je m'arrêtai net en réalisant le sens qu'on aurait pu donner à mes paroles. Effectivement, Remus et Lily avaient rougit violemment, James avait poussé un petit sifflement surpris et Severus se remit à écraser Black avec encore plus d'enthousiasme qu'auparavant.

-Arrêtez de vous faire des films !

Lily et Remus rougirent encore plus et James ricana.

-C'était la nuit de la Répartition et Black m'a raccompagné mais il a vu sur sa carte que Rusard arrivait alors on a du se cacher. Mais… il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

-Non, il nous a juste dit que tu t'étais bien perdue et qu'il t'avait raccompagné. Ça m'étonne qu'il ne s'en soit pas vanté d'ailleurs.

-Bon, on s'éloigne du sujet là. Cette carte, vous l'avez ?

-Ben…

-C'est que…

-On s'est dépêché…

-Et on l'a oubliée…

Je soupirai. Ces imbéciles ne servaient vraiment à rien.

-Tant pis, on va utiliser la méthode de Remus.

-On fait comment pour Sirius ? se renseigna James.

-Un volontaire pour le porter ?

-……………

C'est beau l'amitié… Je m'approchai de Black et lui balançai une claque en y rassemblant toutes mes forces. Le Maraudeur partit s'écraser contre la paroi du souterrain et James et Remus se retinrent de rire avec difficulté.

-Si tu comptais le réveiller, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne méthode. remarqua Remus avec un grand sourire. Tu risques plutôt de l'envoyer faire un repos éternel.

-Mais non, mais non, croyez moi, il n'y a rien de plus efficace.

En effet, un gémissement se fit entendre en provenance du jeune homme.

-Quelle violence.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Black. En route.

Nous marchions depuis près d'une heure lorsque Sirius, qui s'était déjà remis de ses rencontres avec le sol, le mur et les pieds de Severus, remarqua un escalier qui semblait mener à la surface.

Il se précipita vers les marches et c'est alors qu'une odeur étrange parvint à mes narines.

-Sirius ! Recule ! hurlai-je.

Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un geste, une créature semblable à un mélange entre un ours et une araignée géante lui tomba dessus et le projeta contre le mur.

L'odeur de sang me prit à la gorge et je m'efforçai de respirer par la bouche.

-Eloignez-le vite ! cria-je aux autres qui n'avaient pas bougés. Vite !

Je me retins pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et le mordre, préférant me tourner vers la créature.

Je sortis ma baguette et je vis Lily et Severus faire de même. Les Maraudeurs mirent Sirius à l'abri et s'approchèrent de moi.

-Non ! Restez avec lui. ordonnai-je sans explications.

Déjà que je supportais difficilement l'odeur de Black en temps normal, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler si il saignait, il fallait mieux que les garçons reste là pour couvrir son odeur. Je ne savais pas ce qui arrivait à un humain mordu par un vampire mais ce n'était surement pas agréable.

Nous lançâmes tous les trois un sort différent mais le monstre ne frémit même pas.

Mais bon sang, qui avait bien pu mettre cette chose ici ?!

Il ne nous restait pas 36 solutions et j'ordonnai aux autres de reculer.

-Et surtout, restez bien autour de Black. Empêchez quiconque d'approcher de vous par tous les moyens.

Je marquai une pause avant d'ajouter.

-Même moi.

Ils hochèrent la tête sans poser de questions et je me rapprochai de la bête. Mes crocs et mes ongles s'allongèrent et tout devint plus précis. Je me forçai à ignorez le groupe d'élèves derrière moi. Bon sang ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Black sente si bon ? Concentre-toi plutôt sur le combat, crétine !

Je me jetai sur la bestiole en essayant d'éviter ses nombreuses pattes. Pas facile, ce truc en avait une bonne dizaine. Je le mordis à la base du cou, qu'est ce que ce monstre était poilu ! Ma morsure n'eut d'effet que de l'énerver encore plus et je décidai d'utiliser une autre méthode. Ses pattes me gênaient ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, occupons nous des pattes.

M'aidant de mes griffes, je tranchais méthodiquement les membres de la créature qui fut bientôt réduite à l'état de boule de bowling poilue. Mais une boule de la taille d'un baleineau. Etape numéro 2 : la pousser de la cage d'escalier.

C'est alors que Sirius surgit à côté de moi, brandissant sa baguette, suivit des quatre autres.

-On va le faire rapetisser. me dit Lily à ma droite.

Je hochai la tête et nous lançâmes le sort.

-« _Reducto _» !

Nous devions avoir l'air profondément ridicules mais au moins, cette fois, le sort marcha et la bestiole se rtrouva réduite à la taille d'un vif d'or ce qui poussa James, en bon attrapeur, à l'attraper et la balancer plus loin.

Je repris mon apparence normale tout en essayant de rester éloignée de Black.

-Black, je te conseille de rester éloigné de moi jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de te vider de ton sang.

Sirius eut une moue déçue.

-Tu m'appelais par mon prénom tout à l'heure.

-C'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer ?

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas être familière avec le crétin à cause de qui on a du se battre contre une araignée géante. Maintenant, éloigne-toi ou je te bouffe.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et atterrîmes dans un grand bureau sobrement décoré.

-Oh oh… fit Remus.

- Que faites-vous ICI jeunes gens. fit une voix terrifiante.

Oh non ! Les araignées géantes, des ours des monstres, autant que vous voulez mais par pitié, pas MacGonagall !

Pitié !!!!!!!!


	7. 7 Mais pourquoi MOI?

Les gens avec qui il ne faut SURTOUT pas trainer. Sauf si vous ne tenez pas à avoir une vie saine et équilibrée.

Tétanisés d'horreur, nous regardâmes avec effroi la directrice de Griffondor s'avancer lentement vers nous, vous savez, comme les monstres dans les films, qui s'approchent lentement des pauvres innocents avant de les dévorer. Heureusement, Lily eut un excellent réflex.

-Madame ! Sirius est blessé !

MacGonagall fixa le jeune homme qui saignait de partout pendant un long moment et je crus l'entendre marmonner un vague « brave bête » avant qu'elle n'appelle l'infirmière.

Notre petite tribu fut conduite à l'infirmerie où Sirius reçut les premiers soins, en 30 secondes, Pompom referma ses plaies et l'odeur de sang disparut et je pus me remettre à respirer bien que l'odeur entêtante de Black continuait à me faire tourner la tête.

-Bien. commença MacGonagall. Vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui vous a conduit dans mon bureau par une entrée censée être secrète et gardée par une Acrik.

-C'est Sirius ! répondîmes-nous en cœur.

A mon grand étonnement, même James et Remus avaient dénoncé Black. Celui-ci murmura un « merci les copains » plein de ressentiments qui ne sembla pas inquiéter ses deux amis le moins du monde. A côté de MacGonagall, Black est aussi dangereux qu'un nouveau-né armé d'une matraque en caoutchouc.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. dit MacGonagall. A chaque fois qu'une catastrophe a lieu, c'est monsieur Black qui en ait le responsable. Expliquez-moi tout ça. Mais tout d'abord, qu'est devenue l'Acrik ?

-Euh… elle a eut un… malencontreux accident. répondit James.

-Pauvre bête. commenta la professeur.

-Elle a quand même essayé de nous tuer ! protestai-je.

-Et elle a bien failli réussir. répondit la directrice de Griffondor, une pointe de déception dans la voix. Mademoiselle Evans ? Que c'est-il passé ?

-Et bien, Severus devait faire visiter Poudlard à Ellorâ et j'ai décidé de les accompagner. Nous étions dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée quand Sirius a décidé de faire exploser le sol juste sous nos pieds mais comme il est bête, il est tombé avec nous.

-Hé !

Lily ne fit pas attention à l'intervention de Black et continua son récit.

-Remus et James, qui essayaient d'empêcher Black de faire n'importe quoi, ont voulu nous aider mais ils sont tombés aussi alors on a du chercher une sortie. On est tombés sur votre sorte d'araignée qui nous a attaqués, Ellorâ lui a coupé les pattes et on l'a réduite pour pouvoir passer. Ensuite, on est ressorti par votre bureau.

La professeur semblait désespérée par tant de bêtises.

-Je n'enlèverais pas de points à vos maisons parce que je pense que vous avez eu assez peur comme ça mais je vous donne une semaine de retenue. Vous viendrez tous les soirs dans mon bureau.

-Mais madame !

-Pas de mais qui tiennent. Je vous vois à partir de ce soir dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez partir. Non, pas vous monsieur Black, il faut que je vous parle.

Nous abandonnâmes Sirius et nous félicitâmes mutuellement pour avoir chacun rejeté la faute sur le malheureux Maraudeurs.

-Mince ! fit soudain Lily ce qui était pour elle un juron particulièrement horrible. Le cours d'histoire de la magie !

Après avoir dit au revoir à Severus, nous allâmes en cour où on passa une heure dans un état très proche du coma léthargique.

A la fin de l'heure, Sirius n'était toujours pas réapparut et nous émîmes l'intéressante hypothèse que MacGonagall l'avait découpé en rondelles et gardé à manger pour plus tard.

Lorsque nous vîmes Sirius arriver, nos rires retombèrent aussitôt et ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui. Il paressait vraiment au 36ème en dessous et je fut tentée d'aller le voir mais dès qu'il nous aperçut, il retrouva son sourire ravageur et répondit par un rire aux questionnements de James et Remus.

Rassurée sur l'état psychologique de ce crétin, je proposai à Lily d'aller dans la tour pour le cours de Divination.

Une fois de plus, Sirius s'arrangea pour se retrouver avec moi et la pauvre Lily dut se coltiner James.

L'espèce de hibou qui nous tenait lieu de professeur nous plaça devant de grosses boules de cristal et nous ordonna d'y trouver des formes qui nous révéleraient notre futur. Moyennement convaincue au sujet de la réussite de notre entreprise, je me penchai vers la boule qui trônait au milieu de la petite table ronde.

J'étais en train de m'endormir lorsque Trelawney s'approcha de notre table pour se renseigner sur notre futur. En voyant notre boule de cristal, elle poussa un cri horrifié et toute la classe se redressa.

-Je vois !!!!!!! Je vois !!!!!!!! Le malheur !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un graaaaaaand malheur va s'abattre sur vous deux mes enfants !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ah ? fit Sirius.

-Vous jeune homme, vous venez d'apprendre une terriiiiible nouvelle. Vous êtes seul maintenant !!! Rejeté!! Seul-euh !!!!!!!!!

A ma grande surprise, Black se leva brusquement et sortit de la tour. Ses amis voulurent le suivre mais il les renvoya.

Satisfaite, Trelawney se tourna vers moi.

-Et vous mademoiselle, vous aller disparaître !!!!!!! Vous serez toujours là mais vous ne serez plus là. Vous allez MUUURIIIIIIIIR !!!!

-Euh… Quand ça ?

La professeur resta la bouche ouverte, coupée dans son élan.

-Vous pouvez partir. finit-elle par dire. Le cours est terminé.

-Où est Black ? finis-je par demander aux Maraudeurs après les avoir croisés cinq fois de suite dans le couloir.

-On ne sait pas. me répondit Remus. Il a disparut, il n'est dans aucunes de nos cachettes habituelle. On a fouillé tout le château, il s'est volatilisé.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a ?

-Aucune idée. soupira James. C'est bizarre, il nous dit toujours tout d'habitude.

-Je pense que ça a un rapport avec MacGonagall. intervint Lily. Il est comme ça depuis qu'elle lui a parlé.

-On n'a qu'à aller voir MacGonagall. Proposa Peter.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui avec un air horrifié. Aller voir MacGogo de notre plein grès ? Mais il est fou ?

James sembla penser la même chose et assomma le jeune garçon pour sa propre sécurité.

-Dites les filles, vous ne voulez pas nous aider ?

-N… commençai-je.

-Bien sûr. me coupa Lily. On n'a qu'à faire des équipes de deux. Je vais avec Ello…

-Avec moi. la coupa James. Lunard, tu vas avec Ellorâ.

-Et Peter ?

-Il surveille le couloir.

-Non, il est dans les vaps. Corrigeai-je.

-Ça revient au même. rétorqua James.

Sur cette affirmation, il me planta là avec Remus et s'enfuit en trainant Lily.

-………………………

-………………………

-On va par où ?

-Tu connais mieux cette école que moi, je te suis.

-On a déjà regardé dans tous les endroits qu'on connaissait.

-Et bien il ne reste plus que les endroits que vous ne connaissez pas.

-On les connaît tous, c'est comme ça qu'on a pu faire la carte des Maraudeurs

C'est alors que j'eu une illumination.

-La carte.

-Laisse tomber, c'est Sirius qui l'a.

-Ah.

C'est alors que j'eu une seconde illumination.

-« _accio carte des Maraudeurs_ »

-Ça ne marchera jamais. Fit Remus au bout de 10 minutes.

-Mais si, mais si.

15 minutes.

-Je te dis que ça ne marchera pas.

20 minutes.

-On devrait bouger, les autres l'ont sans doute déjà trouvé.

C'est alors qu'à mon plus grand bonheur, un parchemin arriva vers nous à toute vitesse, manquant de peu de décapiter Remus.

-Saches, petit impertinent, que j'ai toujours raison.

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, j'ouvris la carte en jurant solennellement que mes intentions étaient mauvaises


	8. 8 les indigènes viennent squatter

**Voilà la suite, désolée pour la longue attente mais voila.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, surtout, continuez à en mettre s'vous plait!**

* * *

Comment résoudre des problèmes en réussissant à en créer des pires

-Il est pas sur la carte. remarqua Remus. Il s'est peut-être fait enlever. Ou alors il est mort ? C'est horrible !

Effectivement, des dizaines de petits points se baladaient gaiment sur la carte mais celui de Sirius demeurait invisible.

-C'est bizarre. Je ne vois pas du tout où il aurait pu aller, la carte couvre même Pré-Au-Lard. Et les noms s'affichent même si on se transforme. Et si il s'était…

-Vous vous transformez ? Je veux dire, toi, je suis au courant, mais les autres ?

-Animagus. marmonna Remus.

-Aaaaah ! Ça explique tout ! (en fait non, ça n'expliquait rien du tout mais bon). Il se transforme en quoi ?

-Chien.

-Sale cabot. Je déteste les chiens, ça explique sans doute pourquoi je ne peux pas le supporter.

C'est alors que j'eu une (nouvelle) révélation. (Ça fait 3 là, nan ? Mais c'est que je deviens intelligente moi.)

-Attend moi ici Remus je reviens tout de suite.

-Tu vas où ?

-Dans la forêt interdite ! lui criai-je avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Arrivée dans le parc du château, je me changeai en chat. L'odorat des félins était sans aucun doute beaucoup moins développé que celui des chiens mais il était incontestablement meilleur que celui des humains. Et je soupçonnais fortement que si Black me voyais arriver, il partirait en courant comme il avait fuit devant ses amis.

Je déboulai dans une clairière au beau milieu de la forêt interdite et aperçu un gros chien noir couché au milieu. L'odeur entêtante qui m'envahit la gorge me renseigna sur son identité.

Je freinai brutalement, ou plutôt je tentai de freiner car je n'y parvins pas et partis m'emplafonner contre un arbre qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de surgir tout à coup devant moi.

Assommée, je glissai au sol en essayant de séparer des canards des étoiles qui tournaient autour de ma tête. Lorsque mon malheureux cerveau se fut remis à la bonne place, le chien se tenait au-dessus de moi et me fixait avec étonnement.

-Dégage immédiatement de là Black. marmonnai-je dans mon demi-coma.

Le chien parut encore plus surpris.

-Je te connais ?

-Que la réponse soit non est mon vœux le plus cher.

-Donc c'est oui.

-Excellente déduction Watson. Il me semble t'avoir demandé de te pousser de mon ventre.

-Mais je suis très bien où je suis.

-Je sais que tu es bête mais là tu dépasse les limites ! Espèce de crétin pervers débile ! J'aurais dû laisser Remus m'accompagner, j'avais oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas te laisser seul avec une fille sans que tu n'éprouve le besoin irrésistible de lui sauter dessus.

-Ellorâ ! réalisa Black.

Comme je le prévoyais, il bondit sur le côté et tenta de s'enfuir.

Je me retransformai en humaine et l'attrapa par l'oreille.

-Pas bouger le chien. Ce n'est pas que je tienne particulièrement à ce que tu reviennes au château mais Remus est tout triste et James devient intenable quand tu n'es pas là.

Le chien poussa un petit aboiement bref et se mit à gémir. Je me souvins alors que, n'étant plus sous ma forme animale, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'il racontait.

-Tu ne pourrais pas te retransformer ? Ça serait plus simple.

Sirius me jeta un regard narquois et poussa un jappement qui ressemblait à un rire.

J'avais l'habitude de me transformer et j'appelais inconsciemment mes vêtements histoire de ne pas me retrouver à poils à chaque fois mais il me vient à l'idée que Sirius en était peut-être incapable.

Avant qu'il ne décide de m'obéir pour le simple plaisir de m'embêter, j'enlevai ma cape et la jetai sur le chien qui reprit immédiatement la forme de Sirius Black, le mec le plus canon et le plus stupide que Poudlard est jamais connue

Assis par terre, il s'enveloppa dans la cape sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

-Espèce de débile. marmonnai-je. Ils ont tous en train de te chercher. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de te balader en forêt ; Remus est traumatisé !

-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Lunard.

-C'est normal, c'est le seul qui est un semblant de cerveau parmi vous. Ça te gènes ?

-Oui, beaucoup. Ça voudrait dire qu'il est plus populaire que moi. En plus, je l'ai prévenu que tu étais à moi.

-Je ne suis à personne e surtout pas à toi. Maintenant, tu rentres au château, tu consoles Remus et je n'entends plus jamais parler de vous.

-Je suis désolé mon sucre d'orge mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Je ne suis pas ton sucre d'orge espèce de débile. Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas.

-Objection refusée.

-Bon, si je te dis que je boude ?

-C'est une excuse de gamin.

-Je veux réfléchir ?

-C'est impossible, ton cerveau, si jamais tu en as un, n'a pas été conçu pour ça.

-Disons, que c'est un problème personnel.

-Quel genre ?

-Familial.

-Plus précisément ?

-Si tu m'embrasses, je te le dis.

-Crèves.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Alors ?

-J'ai dit : crèves.

-Alors je dis rien.

Ce mec me tapait sur le système et je me retins de ne pas lui balancer mon pied dans son visage parfait.

-Black, que les choses soient claires, je me fiche complètement de tes problèmes personnels, tout ce que je veux, c'est que Remus arrête de penser que tu t'es fait tuer, enlever ou autre. C'est un garçon sensible et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il soit déstabilisé lors de la pleine lune.

-Pourquoi ?

Je lui jetai un regard étonné.

-Tu n'as jamais vu un loup-garou énervé ?

-Bah… Avant de connaître Remus je ne savais même pas que les loups-garous existaient alors...

-Bref. Tu vas revenir au château, expliquer tes problèmes à tes copains, si tu veux, tu inventes, je m'en fiche. Ils te cherchent partout.

-Ma famille m'a renié.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais. Mes parents viennent de m'annoncer qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais avoir affaire à moi.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-De quoi ?

-De me le dire.

-Ouai.

-……………

-……………

-……………

-Tu veux pas m'embrassé pour me consoler ?

-Non.

-Allez !

-Non !

Mon dieu, ce mec est irrécupérable !

Nous rejoignîmes Remus qui était resté planté au même endroit depuis que je l'avais laissé. Black s'élança vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la trace de ma main sur la joue. J'étais furieuse.

-Lunard !!!!!!!!! J'ai réussi !!!!! Je l'ai embrassée !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Crétin. Marmonnai-je.

-Sirius. le sermonna Lupin. Tu n'aurais pas dû la forcer.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Humm… Peut-être grâce à la magnifique marque rouge qui s'étale sur ta joue ou alors tout simplement parce que je te connais.

-Grrr…

-Couché le chien. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre.

- !!!

-Tiens, voilà James.

Je récupérai Lily qui paraissait traumatisée et laissai Sirius se débrouiller avec ses amis au sujet de ses problèmes familiaux.

Nous nous rendîmes en cour de botanique que, à notre grand soulagement, les Maraudeurs décidèrent de sécher. On nous expliqua comment s'occuper de ces charmantes bestioles. Lily et moi nous promirent mutuellement de ne jamais devenir botanistes.

En sortant de la serre, nous tombâmes sur les quatre crétins rassemblés en conseil de guerre.

-C'est problématique commandant. fit James.

-Comme vous dites soldat. répondit Sirius qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

-Je propose que nous envoyions notre demande au Grands Commandeurs. suggéra James. Mais pour moi je suis désolé, c'est impossible.

-Je suis désolé grand sachem mais vous savez ce que mes parents pensent de vous.

-En effet soldat Queudever. Mais sachez que je n'avais de toutes manières jamais conté sur vous.

-Je suis désolé Si… Chef, mais mes parents ont déjà assez de mal avec moi… s'excusa Remus.

-Merci les gars, je me sens aidé.

Je tentai de passer discrètement mais Lily, qui avait du être une sainte dans une autre vie, en décida autrement.

-Vous avez un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je peux vous aider ?

-A moins que tu ne veuilles accueillir Sirius chez toi pour les prochaines vacances, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu pourrais faire.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas rester chez lui ?

-Il a des… problèmes familiaux. Et Dumbledor fabrique je ne sais quoi ce qui fait qu'on ne peut pas rester à Poudlard pour Noël.

-Ooooooooh ! Je suis désolée Sirius, je pars au ski avec mes parents, je ne peux pas t'emmener. Mais……

Lily me jeta un regard en coin et j'eu soudain un très très mauvais pressentiment.

-Mais, reprit la traitresse. Ellorâ m'a dit qu'elle ne faisait rien pendant les vacances, elle m'a même proposé de venir. Elle pourrait surement t'héberger.

Lily, je te déteste. Je ne peux pas héberger ce sale cabot ! je suis une vampire nom de dieu ! Je ne peux pas amener un CHIEN à la maison. Surtout que mon père m'avait interdit de fréquenter les Black.

-Je ne pense pas que mon père…

-Merciiiiiiiiii Ellorâ !!!!!!!!!!!!!! je savais que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre ! Dans mes bras ma chérie !!!!!!!!!!

BAOUM !

Sa rencontre avec le mur ne calma pas Sirius qui se jeta de nouveau dans mes bras et m'embrassa. Mon poing vola et je partis, furieuse et vexée. A ma grande honte, mon visage s'était enflammé sans que je ne lui en donne l'autorisation. Bon, d'accord, je venais de me faire embrasser pour la deuxième fois de la journée par le plus beau mec que la terre n'est jamais portée mais ce n'est pas une raison. Si, mais quand même. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ce merveill… de ce débauché ! Si, mais je jure que je ne suis pas consentante. Papa au secours !

J'écrivis une lettre à mon père pour lui expliquer le problème :

_Papa ! A l'aide !_

_Black a été renié par ses parents, remarque, je les comprends, ce garçon est un vrai dépravé, et maintenant il veut venir squatter à la maison pour les vacances. Aide moi papa !_

_Au fait, je voulais te demander les effets d'une morsure de vampire sur des êtres humains._

_Je vais bien, bisous._

_Ta fille qui appelle à l'aide._

Ce à quoi mon père me répondit :

_Coucou ma puce,_

_Je suis heureux de savoir que tout va bien, mais je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi tu appelais à l'aide. Veux tu que je vienne te chercher ? Je viens de recontacter la sirène dont je t'avais parlé._

_Pour les morsures, cela à surtout des conséquences sur le vampire, à moins que tu ne le vide de son sang, l'humain n'aura rien._

_Pour ton ami, je suis d'accord pour qu'il vienne. Même si c'est un Black, je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es bien intégrée._

_A propos, comment va le loup-garou dont tu m'avais parlé ?_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Ton papa._

C'est officiel, les parents ne servent à rien.

* * *

**review plizzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!! je vous jure que le bouton ne mordra pas. Je l'ai bien dressé promis.**

**Couvhé Medor! Aïe!**


	9. 9 Ma malediction s'appelle Sirius Black

Chapitre 9! J'avais l'intention d'aller plus loin dans l'histoire pour ce chap mais je ne suis pas habitiée à écrire de longs chapitres donc je ne poste que la moitié de ce que j'avais prévue! On sort un peu de Poudlard histoire de découvrir l'habitat naturel d'Ellorâ.

Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'aide beaucoup!

* * *

Il y a pire que d'avoir Sirius Black chez soi,

il y a avoir Sirius Black chez soi qui devient ami avec ton père et que ta voisine moldue tente de draguer.

* * *

-Je vais mourir !!!!!!!! informai-je Lily qui me tapotai la tête avec compassion.

-Mais non, mais non, je te promets que tu survivras.

-Mon sucre d'orge préféré ! hurla Sirius depuis l'autre bout du quai. Tu viens Pupuce ?

-Bouhouhou !!!!! m'anglotai-je en m'accrochant à la robe de celle à cause de qui j'allais passer deux semaines en compagnie d'un crétin top-modèle qui m'appelait « Pupuce »

-Je suis désolée El'. Je sais ! Je vais t'envoyer une lettre tous les jours et si tu ne me réponds pas, j'appelle les secours.

-D'accord. Et si toi tu ne me réponds pas, je t'envois Noir.

-Je te répondrai. m'assura Lily immédiatement.

Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait une peur bleue de mon chat qu'elle considérait comme un monstre dangereux. Ça ne me gênait pas et comme Noir ne paraissait pas vexé, j'en profitais.

Nous montâmes dans le Poudlard Express, dans un wagon le plus loin possible des Maraudeurs. Par conséquent, nous fûmes bientôt rejointes par Severus qui parut heureux de nous trouver là.

-Salut les filles ! Vos chiens de garde ne sont pas là ?

-Non. soupira Lily. Nous les avons semés. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Vous partez où pour les vacances ?

A ces mots je replongeais dans un abyme de désespoir d'une profondeur assez exceptionnel et Lily se chargea de fournir à Severus les explications nécessaires.

-QUOI ?! Sirius va passer les vacances chez toi ?! Mais c'est… C'est…

-Abominable oui.

Nous entendîmes des pas et de bruyants éclats de rire en provenance du couloir et quelqu'un s'approcha de la porte.

-« _Collaporta »._ marmonnai-je en secouant vaguement ma baguette.

Un horrible bruit de succion se fit entendre juste avant que les quatre garçons ne commencent à s'acharner sur la porte.

-Ellorâ chérie !!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est moi !!!!!!! Laisse-moi rentrer Pupuce.

_Rêve crétin._ Pensai-je très fort.

-_« Alohom…»_ commença ma malédiction personnelle.

-Laisse. l'interrompit la voix de Remus. Elle a surement besoin d'un peu de calme avant que… avant que tu ne la rejoignes.

Sirius poussa un petit jappement déçu mais je les entendis néanmoins s'éloigner de la porte. Je remerciai mentalement Remus et recommandai soigneusement son âme à dieu si jamais il existait.

Nous passâmes le trajet dans une relative tranquillité et mon moral avait légèrement remonté bien qu'il ne tarda pas à s'effondrer lorsque retentit le cri fatal :

-Pupuce !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lilyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie !!!

-Courage Ellorâ ! Tu dois être forte. Et puis ton père te soutiendra.

-Très franchement j'en doute : mon père est un gamin.

-Gamin ?

-Il a 30 ans.

-Mais ! Ça veut dire que…

-Quand je suis née il avait 18 ans oui. Et c'est un vrai boulet.

-C'est méchant ce que tu dis sur moi ! protesta une voix de gamin en manque d'affection.

-Papa !

-Bonjour monsieur. salua poliment Lily.

-Bonjour les filles. Où est le jeune garçon qui tu m'imposes pour deux semaines ?

-Je ne t'impose rien du tout, c'est toi qui as accepté. Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour le renvoyer ! fis-je avec espoir.

-Voyons ma chérie, je suis sûr que c'est un garçon charmant.

-A moins que « charmant » ne soit un synonyme d' « horrible pervers abrutit », j'en doute.

Mon père me jeta un regard noir et je soupirai en désignant Sirius.

-C'est lui.

-Bonjour jeune homme.

-Euh… Bonjour ?

-Je suis le père d'Ellorâ.

-Ah ! Je me demandais qui vous étiez. Merci de m'accueillir.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis certain que ça fait très plaisir à ma fille.

-C'est étrange, je suis certaine que non. intervins-je.

-Ellorâ !

-Oui mon petit papa chéri ?

Mon cher géniteur poussa un soupir las, apparemment désespéré par la bêtise de sa progéniture.

-Vous avez récupéré vos bagages ?

Je lui passai ma valise et Sirius brandit un sac à dos noir qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs.

-On y va les enfants ! s'écria joyeusement mon père.

Je fis mes adieux à Lily et Severus pendant que Sirius sautait dans tous les sens autours de ses amis en signe d'au revoir.

* * *

Mon père ayant prit la précaution d'emmener un portoloin, nous arrivâmes chez moi en moins de 30 secondes.

-Ouaou ! fit le Maraudeur en découvrant ma maison. C'est génial !

J'admets que l'espèce de petit manoir qui nous tient lieu de demeure est assez impressionnant, constitué d'une partie centrale encadrée par deux immenses tours qui menaçaient de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre, le bâtiment était entouré d'une forêt dense ayant surement un jour été un jardin. La maison n'était pas dans un très bon état mais elle était malgré tout habitable et, de mon point de vue, très sympathique, surtout depuis que la porte et la rampe de l'escalier s'étaient liguées contre Dumbledor le jour où il m'avait annoncé que je devais aller à Poudlard.

-Bon, où va dormir ton ami ? commença à réfléchir mon père.

-Je dors avec Ellorâ ! déclara Sirius.

-Non !! protestai-je violemment.

Tout mais pas ça par pitié !!! Déjà que je dois me coltiner cet abruti, abruti incroyablement canon au passage mais abruti quand même, pendant deux semaines, il est hors de question qu'il dorme dans ma chambre.

Mon père ouvrit la bouche, apparemment enchanté par l'idée de Black. C'est alors que j'eu une idée géniale (comme toutes mes idées bien entendu).

-Papa, il n'a qu'à dormir dans la chambre voisine de la mienne.

-Mais c'est la chambre de…

-Pas grave. Si _il_ revient, on verra après.

-Entendu. Vas donc montrer sa chambre à ton jeune ami. Je vais préparer à manger.

J'emmenai à contrecœur le squatteur et lui montra la chambre en question, au 3ème étage de la tour Nord.

-Ouaou ! s'écria-t-il de nouveau. Trop classe !

J'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui. _Sa_ chambre était décorée d'une manière assez particulière. Les murs étaient noirs et dorés et des rideaux de satin également noir filtraient la lumière, maintenant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité. Au centre de la chambre trônait un immense lit à baldaquins.

-On dirait une chambre de vampire. remarqua le crétin le plus beau de la planète avant de me jeter un regard en coin.

-C'est un peu normal débile, nous sommes des Vampires. Et si ça te gène tu peux toujours partir.

-Nan au contraire c'est génial ! Deux semaines avec des Vampires, trop classe !

-A TABLE LES JEUNES ! cria mon père de la cuisine.

Nous descendîmes et j'eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Je fronçai le nez et entrai dans la cuisine, il n'avait quand même pas…

-PAPA !

-Oui ma chérie ?

Mon idiot de géniteur se tenait devant la porte un charmant tablier à fleurs noué autour de la taille et trois assiettes à la main.

Trois assiettes remplies de nourriture.

Trois assiettes remplies de viande crue.

-Papa. Répétai-je. Nous avons un…

Je jetai un coup d'œil peu convaincu à Sirius.

-Un invité. complétai-je.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait ton plat préféré. Sourit mon père, avant de s'inquiéter. Il n'aime pas la côte de bœuf ?

-Je suis sûre que si. Mais **cuite** ça serait peu être mieux, non ?

-Mais c'est bien meilleur cru pourtant !

-Papa, Black n'est pas un vampire, c'est un humain, un simple humain. Et les humains mangent la viande **cuite**.

-Mais oui ! Suis-je bête ! s'exclama mon père.

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête.

-C'est pas grave. Allez donc acheter quelque chose à l'épicerie en ville. Prenez ce qui vous plait.

Malgré le dégout profond que j'éprouvais pour Black, (en fait non, il ne me dégoutait pas du tout, j'avais plutôt envi de lui sauter dessus mais bon, on va rien dire), je tins à m'excuser pour la conduite de mon père.

-Je suis désolée, il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de côtoyer des humains alors…

-C'est pas grave Pupuce, il faut bien que je m'habitue à mon futur beau père.

-De quoi ?????????

-Quand on se mariera mon sucre d'orge de noël, il faudra bien que je connaisse ton plat préféré.

-Black ! Je vais te tuer !

Il se transforma en chien et je le poursuivis jusqu'à la grille qui délimitait notre propriété.

-Black ! Au pied immédiatement.

L'énorme chien noir me sauta dessus et je l'évitai de peu.

-Tu vas rester comme ça pour aller faire les courses, tu me gêneras moins. En plus, les habitants n'aiment pas trop les étrangers depuis une certaine histoire.

-Ouaff ! répondit le chien.

-Tu sais Black, j'ai beau détester les chiens, je te préfère encore sous cette forme. Tu es moins bruyant.

-Ouaff Ouaff !!!! Aouuuuuuuuu ! Ouaff !

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

-Ouaff !

-Je te déteste quelque soit la forme que tu prennes.

-Ouaff…

Nous arrivâmes dans la (seule) rue du village et une fille blonde de mon âge (bien qu'elle fasse beaucoup plus) s'approcha de nous en bondissant.

-Ellorâ ! Comme je suis heurrrreuse de te rrrevoir !!!!!!!!!!!! roucoula-t-elle.

-Salut Sheila…

-Où étais-tu passée pendant touuuut ce temps ? Ton père nous a dit que tu faisais un voyage linguistique.

-Effectivement.

-Oh !!!!!!!!!! Quel rrravissant toutou ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Black.

-Je reconnais bien ton imagination dé-bor-dante. Pour moi, il s'appellera Biscuit ! Tu es d'accord Biscuit ?

-Ouaff. fit Sirius.

-Qu'il est meugnon !

-Oui, bon, je te laisse, je dois aller acheter à manger.

-D'accord ! Moi je vais à une audition ! C'est génial non ?

-Oui, vraiment. Salut.

-Au revoir Ellorâ ! Au revoir Biscuit !

Sheila s'éloigna en trottinant et j'entrai dans l'épicerie.

-« Biscuit » tu as fait la connaissance de Sheila, la star du village.

-Ouaff.

-Bonjour Ellorâ ! s'exclama la caissière. Tu nous as manqué tu sais ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Euh…

J'aperçus Sirius qui louchait sur un sac de frites de citrouilles.

-Ça s'il vous plait.

-Tiens ? Tu manges ça toi aussi ? C'est un vieille homme qui vient de s'installer ici qui nous l'a commandé.

-Ah ? Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée !

-Au revoir !

Nous sortîmes de l'épicerie.

Soudain, Sirius décida subitiment de se retransformer. A mon grand soulagement, il réussi à matérialiser ses vêtements à temps.

-T'as vu Pupuce ? Je me suis entrainé !

-Débile.

-C'est méchant mon petit perce-neiges.

-C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom débile ?

-Tu préférais sucre d'orge ?

-Non !

-Iou-ou ! Ellorâ ! Comme le monde est petit!

Merde, revoilà Sheila. A tous les coups elle va flasher sur Sirius.

-Oh ! Qui est-ce ? roucoula-t-elle en direction de Sirius, les joues rougissantes.

Bien sur, ce crétin en rajouta.

-Bonjour ravissante demoiselle. fit-il en lui baisant la main. Quel peu bien être le nom d'une aussi charmante créature ?

-Je… Je m'appelle Sheila VanHeirfil.

-C'est un nom magnifique. continua Sirius sur le même ton hypnotisant. Tout comme vous d'ailleurs.

Sheila failli s'évanouir et se mis à roucouler comme un pigeon raillé.

-Merrrrci ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Je me crispai, prête à assommer ce crétin au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de répondre quelque chose comme : je suis un sorcier qui vient de Poudlard, la plus célèbre école de magie du monde, ou d'autres trucs louches du même genre.

-Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je suis le futur époux d'Ellorâ.

BAM !

-Aïe-euh !

-Ne l'écoutes pas, il est stupide.

-Ton futur époux ? répéta Sheila. Mais je croyais que tu étais fiancée à…

-Effectivement. la coupai-je. C'est pourquoi je t'ai dit de ne pas l'écouter. Sur ce, je te laisse. Nous avons des trucs à régler.

J'empoignai Sirius par le bras et le trainai en direction du manoir, laissant Sheila à sa perplexité.

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? gémit Sirius.

-Devine.

-Et qu'est ce que cette fille voulait dire ?

-A quel sujet ? répondis-je, sur la défensive.

-Elle a dit que tu étais fiancée.

-Ah bon ? Elle a dit ça ? Tu ne devrais pas faire attention, elle est stupide.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué.

-Tu ne viens pas de la traiter de « ravissante demoiselle » à l'instant ?

-Dire qu'elle est stupide ne change rien au fait qu'elle est vraiment canon.

A ma grande honte, je fus alors envahie par un désagréable sentiment de jalousie.

-Mais tu as changé de sujet.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi les seuls sursauts d'intelligence de Black servent uniquement à me compliquer la vie ? Je soupirai et tentai une réponse classique.

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

-Donc tu es bel et bien fiancée. Tu me trompes !

-Crétin ! Si je trompe quelqu'un ici, c'est plutôt _lui_. Je suis quand même en train de me balader avec un idiot qui m'appelle Pupuce.

-Et sucre d'orge. ajouta Sirius.

Nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine ce qui coupa la discussion à mon plus grand soulagement. Mon père prépara les frites de citrouille pendant que je mangeais mon steak. Mmm… ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé de viande crue. J'avais préféré éviter devant les autres élèves, certaines personnes ont l'âme sensible.

Mon père décida tout seul que nous étions, je cite : certainement épuisés par ce long et fatigant voyage, allez tous au lit !

En montant, je l'aperçus sortir un livre intitulé : Comment bien s'occuper d'un humain ?

Mon père est un cas désespéré.

* * *

c'est fini pour ce chap! dites moi ce que vous en penser, j'accepte les félicitations, les critiques, les menaces de mort, les demandes en mariage... non, pas les demande en mariage.

Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite, promis!


	10. 10 envahie par les indigènes

Sauve-moi mon amour. Sauve-moi j'ai dit !

Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur mon lit. Mon cher lit ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Ce n'est pas que les lits de Poudlard ne soient pas confortables, mais on est toujours mieux chez soit ! Je m'enveloppai avec une immense satisfaction dans les draps frais. Ils portaient encore _son_ odeur. Papa m'avait prévenu qu'_il_ s'était précipité à la maison dès qu'_il_ avait su que j'étais à Poudlard et qu'_il_ avait passé la nuit dans mon lit en inventant diverses manières pour tuer Dumbledore et me récupérer.

Un bruit très léger me tira de ma rêverie. Je cessai de respirer et écoutai attentivement. La respiration qui se faisait entendre dans ma chambre était rapide et saccadée, comme celle d'un… un chien !

-Sirius Orion BLACK !

Le gros chien noir accroupit au pied de mon lit se ramassa sur lui-même et émit un petit jappement déçu.

-Je peux savoir ce que TU fais dans MA chambre espèce de CRETIN décervelé ?!

-Ouaff……

-Sors d'ici immédiatement !

-Ouaff……

Soudain, le demeuré bondit sur mon lit et se mit à me lécher copieusement le visage, visiblement pour se faire pardonner. Ce qui, vous vous en doutez certainement, ne marcha pas du tout. Que ceux qui pensent que se faire lécher le visage par le magnifique Sirius Black est une chance lèvent la main !

Bande d'abrutis ! Je vous rappelle que c'est un chien ! Et tout Sirius Black qu'il soit, c'est dégoutant !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à crier toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables avant d'envoyer ce crétinus débilus en orbite, le chien se retrouva en lévitation au-dessus de moi puis parti s'écraser contre le mur.

BOUM !

-Kaï ! gémit Sirius en glissant au sol.

-Alexander ! m'écriai-je en reconnaissant la grande et fine silhouette qui se dressait au-dessus de mon lit.

_Il_ se tourna vers moi, visiblement furieux. Ses mèches argentées tombaient devant ses prunelles carmin et ses vêtements étaient complètement froissés. Il avait du se précipiter ici dès que mon père lui avait annoncé mon retour. Après s'être assuré que je n'avais rien, son visage se détendit et il me sourit.

-Ma princesse ! Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? Depuis quand as-tu un…

Il eut une grimace dégoutée et continua.

-Depuis quand as-tu un chien ?

-Ce truc n'est, hélas, pas un chien, c'est bien pire que ça.

-Ça m'a pourtant l'air d'être un sale cabot tout ce qu'il y a de plus dégoutant.

Pour lui prouver que non, Sirius reprit forme humaine. Immédiatement, Alexander se mit en position d'attaque et montra les crocs.

Ah oui ! Peut-être ai-je omis de vous présenter mon sauveur. Alexander Van Hierophan, vampire de son état, prince héritier de Transylvanie et accessoirement fiancé de ma petite personne. Tout ça pour vous dire que la taille des crocs d'Alexander n'était pas négligeable.

A ma grande tristesse, cela n'impressionna pas Sirius plus que ça.

-Qui c'est Pupuce ?

-M'appelle pas Pupuce !

-Ma princesse, qui est-ce ?

-Un abruti, ne fait pas attention.

-Peut-être, mais ce personnage était dans Ta chambre, sur Ton lit et était en train de t'embrasser.

-De me lécher le visage. Rectifiai-je.

-Non, protesta Sirius. Je t'embrassais !

C'était le genre de truc à ne surtout pas dire devant mon fiancé. Il est très… humm… possessif.

C'est donc avec beaucoup d'entrain que mon cher et tendre se jeta sur Black en prévision d'un étripage dans les règles. A mon grand regret, ce dernier n'était pas aussi empoté que ce que je croyais et il parvint sans peine à éviter l'assaut d'Alexander, lui assénant au passage un grand coup de coude sur la nuque, qui aurait sans doute tué n'importe quel humain normalement constitué.

Heureusement, comme je l'ai précisé un peu plus haut, mon futur époux est un vampire (vous saviez pas ? comment ça vous saviez pas ? C'est marqué au-dessus bande d'idiots ! Vous faisiez quoi jusqu'ici ? Les pâquerettes ? Comment ça les pâquerettes ? Je m'en fiche moi des pâquerettes ! Allez ! On reprend) et ne sentit donc presque rien.

S'ensuivit alors une sorte de crêpage de chignon auquel j'assistai avec impuissance. J'ai qu'à intervenir ? Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Je suis une vampire, ok, mais je ne suis pas folle au point de m'interposer entre un vampire à la force de Godzilla et un Animagus tout pareil (Quidditch oblige).

Bref, en tant que bonne petite princesse en détresse, j'admirai le duel, nan, à ce niveau là, c'est de la bagarre de rue, lançant des « Allez Alexander ! Crève Black ! » enthousiastes.

Une ou deux tables volèrent à travers la pièce et l'une d'elles tenta de s'enfuir par la porte, malheureusement arrêtée par mon père qui se la ramassa en pleine face.

-STOP !

Les deux garçons stoppèrent immédiatement. Mon père a beau être un imbécile heureux, c'est quand même un vampire, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Bien, maintenant, vous allez reposer cette table et ce… paquet de gâteaux ?

Sirius s'aperçut alors qu'il brandissait rageusement un paquet de Mikado (vive les mikado !!!!) et le cacha derrière son dos.

-Bonjour Alexander, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien merci. Mais je pense que le terme « bonsoir » serait plus approprié, il est 3 heures du matin.

-Effectivement. Et tes parents ?

-Mon père et ma mère viennent de se remarier ; Pour la 5ème fois.

-Toutes mes félicitations. Que fais-tu ici ?

Mon père avait dit ça sur un ton peu engageant et Alexander parut immédiatement déstabilisé.

-Je… je vous dérange ? Excusez-moi je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que…

Mon père aimait beaucoup mon fiancé mais il détestait plus que tout se faire réveiller et pouvait dans ce cas se montrer excessivement désagréable.

-Papa ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Black m'a agressé et il n'a fait que me défendre.

-Ah ? Tu es pardonné Alexander.

-Merci monsieur.

Ayant réglé les problèmes de ce côté-là, mon père se tourna vers Sirius que se crispa, près à défendre chèrement sa peau.

-Les parents d'un de tes amis viennent d'appeler pour me demander d'accueillir leur fils. Une de leurs tantes est malade et ils doivent partir. Il arrive par le premier train.

-Génial ! s'écria l'abruti national. Euh… c'est lequel ?

-Remus Lupin.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais eu peur que ce ne soit James. Ou pire, Peter.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Le père de James Potter vient de se faire agresser par un Hippogriffe et sa mère nous l'envoie pour pouvoir s'occuper de son mari en toute tranquillité.

Au mon dieu ! Au secours ! Remus, d'accord, il est plutôt calme et avec son aide, on aurait pu essayer de calmer Sirius mais avec James en plus, ça devient impossible !

Soudain, un toc-toc se fit entendre à la fenêtre et tout le monde sursauta.

Ce n'était que Facteur qui rentrait, visiblement épuisé.

Je le fis entrer et lui tendis un Mikado en récupérant le parchemin accroché à sa patte.

_Coucou El' !_

_C'est Lily, ma maison a malencontreusement explosée (fuite de gaz, mon père n'a jamais su faire le cuisine) et ……_

Je terminai ma lecture et me tourna vers mon père qui me regardait, inquiet à cause de mon air grave.

-Papa ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

-La maison de Lily vient d'exploser, on peut l'accueillir ici jusqu'à la rentrée ?

-C'est une blague. Souffla Sirius.

-Non Black. Il manque juste Peter et Severus et nous serons au complet.

-Ah non ! Pas eux !

C'est alors que le téléphone (et oui, nous sommes des sorciers vampires, mais nous avons quand même la technologie). Nous nous entre-regardâmes, ahuris.

Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Mon père s'approcha de l'appareil comme si celui-ci était susceptible de lui sauter à la figure à tout instant.

-Allo ? Oui, bien sûr, on arrive tout de suite.

Nous attendîmes, inquiets. C'était qui cette fois ?

-Ton ami Remus vient d'arriver à la gare. Et pour Lily, dis-lui que c'est d'accord. Termina mon père avec résignation.

La gare, ou plutôt la cabane délabrée au bord de la voie, était juste à côté du manoir et notre petite troupe se mit donc en route, par un beau 3 heures de matin de décembre.

Un pauvre garçon aux vêtements élimés attendait tout seul à côté des rails.

-Remus !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Salut Paddy. Je suis désolé de venir te déranger dans ta petite vie de couple dès le deuxième jour mais…

-C'est pas grave vieux, J'ai déjà été dérangé.

-Ah, par qui ?

-Le fiancé de mon sucre d'orge. Fit-il d'un air déçu.

Le regard de Remus passa de Sirius à moi, de moi à Alexander avant de revenir à Sirius que fixait le sol avec une mine déconfite.

Le loup-garou éclata de rire.

-Mon pauvre Sirius, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance avec cette fille. Bonjour Monsieur Veda, merci beaucoup de m'accueillir ici et vraiment désolé d'arriver à l'improviste.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon garçon, ma fille avait l'air ravie que tu arrives.

-Salut Ellorâ !

-Remus !!! Aide-moi ! C'est horrible ! James va aussi arriver !

-James ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Son père s'est fait attaquer par un Hippogriffe.

-Aïe !

-Et Lily va venir aussi.

-Merde.

Je le regardai, surprise, il était vraiment très rare d'entendre Remus jurer. Il se tourna vers Black qui pleurnichait dans un coin.

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Je pense que tu devrais laisser Ellorâ en paix.

-Mais… Mais…

-James va surement avoir besoin de toi pour conquérir Lily.

-OUI CHEF ! s'exclama le crétin, complètement remonté.

-Merci Remus, mais en me délivrant de cet imbécile, tu enfonce Lily.

-Ce n'est pas grave, elle est amoureuse de James non ?

-Comment tu…

-Voyons Ellorâ, ne me met pas dans le même sac que les trois imbéciles qui me servent d'amis s'il-te-plait.

-Remus, tu es beaucoup trop intelligent pour eux. Et je pense que si Lily t'avait entendu, tu serais mort.

Je lui adressai un sourire indulgent avant de terminer.

-Dans d'atroces souffrances.

Une fois les présentations faites, nous déplaçâmes les affaires de Sirius dans une autre chambre du château afin qu'Alexander puisse reprendre possession de la sienne (bah oui, c'est mon fiancé donc il a une chambre attitrée dans ma maison). On installa Remus dans une chambre à proximité et on prépara deux autres chambres pour les futurs arrivants.

Qui arrivèrent d'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard, par la cheminée (qui a dit « v'là le père Noël ?). Suite à leur arrivée légèrement chaotique, James déclara que la poudre de cheminettes était la plus belle invention de siècle et Lily se jura de porter plainte contre le crétin fini qui avait inventé cette horreur.

Pour votre compréhension, je signale que James et Lily sont arrivés _en même temps_ et dans _la même cheminée _dans un magnifique enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Par un heureux ( ?) hasard, les lèvres de James se retrouvèrent soudainement collées à celles de Lily après quoi celle-ci jura que plus jamais elle ne reprendrait la cheminée comme moyen de transport, et que, la prochaine fois, elle prendrait le train comme toute personne sensée aurait fait à sa place.

Une fois que notre joyeuse compagnie fut au complet, les membres présents des Maraudeurs entreprirent de visiter le château dans un joyeux concert de hurlements.

Lily se désinfecta la bouche quatorze fois et quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Devinez qui c'est ?

Gagné ! C'est effectivement le membre numéro 4 de la compagnie des crétins décérébrés, j'ai nommé Peter !

-Salut El', salut Lily, euh… désolé de débarquer comme ça mais… euh…

Avant d'atomiser la pièce, le château, les alentours et SURTOUT, les quatre crétins qui se l'étaient approprié, j'inspirai un (très) grand coup et me forçai à sourire. Vue la tête horrifiée que fit Peter, ça ne marcha pas du tout.

-Ce n'est pas grave Peter. Si tu étais le seul de ta bande de débile à être venu squatter chez moi, je t'aurai sans doute décapité. Mais comme le reste de la bande citée plus tôt s'est déjà incrusté contre ma volonté, je vais faire comme si j'étais ravie de t'accueillir et te souhaiter la bienvenue dans ce lieu qui fait maintenant office d'hôpital psychiatrique ou de garderie selon la personne que l'on prend pour référence. Je t'en pris, entre.

-Merci… répondit le pauvre Maraudeur qui se dit que finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester chez lui.

-Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Alexander en me voyant exploser une chaise avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

-Parfaitement, je vais parfaitement BIEN. Mieux, je me porte A MERVEILLE, tu entends ? A MERVEILLE. Je suis ZEN !

-Euh… D'accord.

-Pupuce !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Alexander, fais moi plaisir, jette moi ce truc par la fenêtre.

-Avec plaisir ma princesse.

Alors que mes deux prétendants se poursuivaient joyeusement dans le château et que Lily me tapotait l'épaule avec compassion, mon père s'approcha de moi avec précaution, comme si je risquais de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Euh… Ellorâ ?

-Oui papa ?

-Qu'est ce que tu pense de tes professeurs de Poudlard ?

Je le regardai, surprise. Je ne m'attendais plutôt à l'annonce de l'arrivée de Severus ou d'un autre perturbateur.

-Et bien… Je les trouve plutôt sympas mais ils sont sévères… c'est des profs quoi.

-Oui mais en fait, je voudrais surtout savoir ce que tu pense de Minerva MacGonagall.

J'eu alors un très mauvais pressentiment et vu le gémissement de Lily à côté de moi, elle pensait à la même chose.

-C'est une bonne prof mais… elle fait peur. Très peur. Et puis suite à une certaine histoire mettant en scène un crétin, un couloir explosé et une espèce d'araignée mutante gardant un bureau, elle ne nous porte pas dans son cœur.

-Si je te pose toutes ses questions. Expliqua mon père en reculant doucement c'est parce que…

Il se plaça derrière un divan, à proximité d'une table chargée de plateaux.

-C'est parce que Mme MacGonagall vient passer Noël avec nous.

Le couteau que je lui lançai (me demandez pas d'où je le sortais, j'étais en colère et je ne me souviens plus) traversa le divan et les deux plateaux que mon père brandissait comme des boucliers avant d'aller se planter dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de son crâne.

-PAPA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurlai-je, hors de moi en me précipitant vers le traitre.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit lentement, me coupant dans ma folie meurtrière et laissant apparaître une femme tirant une petite valise de cuir.

-Alors mademoiselle Veda, vous êtes toujours aussi excitée à ce que je vois.

* * *

Suite dès que je peux, ils rentreront à Poudlard à la fin du prochain chapitre.

Merci de suivre mon délire et j'espère que ça vous à plus !!!!!!!!!! A bientôt !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. 11 horreur de Noël

Noël, Noël…

-Fuite ! V'là MacGogo ! hurla quelqu'un que j'identifiai comme étant Sirius.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi monsieur Black. répondit MacGonagall en faisant un petit geste avec sa baguette.

Le Maraudeur se retrouva alors dans l'incapacité de bouger ce qui permis à Alexander de l'attraper et d'accomplir ma volonté en le jetant par la fenêtre sous le regard appréciateur de Peter et James et celui, horrifié, de Remus.

Mon père décida que le moment était venu pour lui de s'expliquer.

-En fait, quand le directeur a appris que tes amis venaient, il a dit que, les connaissant, il était plus prudent d'envoyer du renfort. Il voulait envoyer une équipe d'Aurores mais avec ce mage noir qui rode, ils ont autre chose à faire. Mais le Ministère de la Magie a été prévenu.

-Mmm… Je me trompe ou nous sommes considérés comme de dangereux criminels ?

-Bien sûr que non, ma chérie. Juste comme… euh… des éléments à surveiller ?

-Grrr…

-Bref, je suis persuadé que nous allons tous passer un merveilleux Noël !

-C'est bizarre, moi pas.

MacGonagall étudia le manoir d'un regard critique.

-C'est… austère ici. Les enfants !

Remus, James, Peter, Lily et moi nous tournâmes vers elle presqu'au garde à vous et la tête de Sirius apparut à la fenêtre. Même Alexander se retourna.

Cette prof est terrifiante.

-Nous allons décorer ce manoir. Déclara-t-elle. Allez donc acheter des décorations en ville.

Mon père ne tenta même pas de protester et MacGonagall l'envoya couper un sapin pendant que nous partions faire les courses.

-Elle fait peur !!!!!! gémit Sirius.

Alexander hocha la tête et je souris, il était vraiment très rare de le voir impressionné par quoi que ce soit.

Lily tachait de rester le plus loin possible de James qui lui souriait d'un air béat tandis que Remus étudiait la liste que lui avait donné MacGonagall.

-Des boules de Noël, des guirlandes, des étoiles…

-Des étoiles ? intervint Peter. Comment elle veut qu'on trouve des étoiles ? Ça s'achète pas dans les magasins, ça.

-Mais non, t'as rien compris. expliqua Sirius. Bien sûr qu'on n'en vend pas dans les magasins. On va les chercher directement.

Remus lui lança un regard sidéré.

-Euh… Sirius ? Quand elle nous demande d'acheter des étoiles, je pense qu'elle parle plutôt des étoiles en plastic qu'on accroche en haut du sapin.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, j'le savais !

Remus soupira. C'est Sirius après tout.

Notre petite troupe pénétra dans le magasin et c'est alors que je me rappelai qu'il abritait un danger potentiel pour la gente masculine de notre groupe.

-Ellorâââââââ !!!!!!!!!!!!! Quelle surrrprrrise !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je pensais justement à toiiiiiiii !

-Salut Sheila…

-Oh !! Tu as ramené des amis !!!!!!!!!!!! Ils sont chaaaarmants !!!!!!!!

Sheila papillonna des yeux, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête entre James, Sirius, Remus et Alexander.

Mon fiancé me prit dans ses bras, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était déjà pris et que ce n'était pas la peine de se fatiguer. Sirius lui fit un baisemain mais s'écarta également.

Remus essayait de se faire discret et James avait l'air d'avoir flashé.

-Vous êtes magnifique mademoiselle…

-Sheila, je m'appelle Sheila. répondit-elle en rougissant.

Lily s'approcha de moi en grinçant des dents.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve à cette pouffe ?

De son côté, Sheila observait Remus avec insistance.

-Bonjour !

-Euh… répondit Remus.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je… moi ? Remus... Remus Lupin.

Black décida de voler au secours de son ami et utilisa son sourire-qui-fait-tomber-toutes-les-filles-comme-des-mouches en passant son bras autour des épaules du loup-garou.

-Désolé mais il n'est pas libre. (Sous-entendus ? nan, pas du tout voyons !)

Sheila ferma les yeux, éblouie par l'aura lumineuse de Maraudeur et préféra se rabattre sur James, le seul qui lui prêtait un peu d'attention.

-Je m'appelle Potter. James Potter.

Cette déclaration à la James Bond, accompagnée d'un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Sirius, faillit mettre la blonde hors-jeu.

Malheureusement, le Maraudeur la rattrapa, définitivement sous le charme.

Lily s'agrippa à mon bras pour ne pas se jeter sur Sheila.

Pendant ce temps, Peter, à qui personne ne faisait attention, discutait avec la mère de Sheila, et lui demandait si elle vendait vraiment des étoiles et comment elle avait réussi à aller les chercher.

Abandonnant James à sa nouvelle dulcinée, nous fîmes les courses en vitesse et entrainâmes le cerf en criant un « désolé, on est pressés » pour s'éloigner au plus vite de Sheila.

Le retour se passa dans le plus grand silence quand tout à coup, Lily se retourna vers James et lui assena une énorme gifle avant de partir en courant.

Ebahi, James resta immobile, une main sur sa joue brulante.

-Bah. Finit-il par dire. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Nous secouâmes la tête avec indulgence.

-Aucune idée. répondit Remus en souriant. Mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de la rattraper.

-Vous avez raison. Décida James avant de partir à la poursuite de la rousse.

Sirius me passa un bras autour des épaules en me promettant que lui, quoi qu'il arrive, ne m'abandonnerait jamais ce à quoi Alexander lui répondit qu'il avait intérêt à s'écarter de moi s'il ne voulait pas que le « jamais » n'arrive plus vite que prévu.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au manoir, ouvrant la porte avec précaution dans l'espoir d'échapper au Monstre (MacGogo pour les intimes).

Malheureusement, les professeurs possèdent toujours un sixième sens quand il s'agit de repérer les élèves et elle se matérialisa soudainement devant nous.

-Vous avez tout, les enfants ?

-Oui madame. Nous répondîmes en cœur.

-Parfait. Où sont donc passez monsieur Potter et miss Evans ?

-Ils ne vont pas tarder. Répondit Remus. Il avait un problème à régler avant de rentrer.

L'information venant d'une personne considéré comme une source sûre, MacGonagall ne posa pas de question et nous ordonna de décorer le sapin, tâche que nous accomplîmes avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Tellement d'enthousiasme que le sapin ne supporta pas ce traitement et se vengea en nous tombant lâchement dessus.

MacGonagall sortit de la cuisine, furieuse et commença à nous engueuler.

Mais nous, pétrifiés, n'écoutions rien à ses réprimandes. Nous venions d'avoir une vision tellement horrible que nous étions certains de ne jamais nous en remettre.

MacGogo nous sermonnait. Jusqu'à là, rien de très inhabituel.

Elle brandissait un rouleau à pâtisserie. Bon, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Et elle était vêtue d'un tablier à fleur à l'effigie de Dumbledore. A la limite, ça peut encore passer. Mais limite.

Mais surtout, elle portait des chaussons en forme de cœurs avec les mots _Albus Dumbledore_ brodés dessus. Reconnaissez que c'est choquant.

Sirius fut le premier à craquer

Une sorte d'aboiement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se mit à hoqueter, s'étouffante en essayant de ne pas rire.

Remus appuyait ses deux mains sur sa bouche, dans une veine tentative pour s'empêcher de rire.

Avachi par terre Peter ne fit aucun effort pour rester sérieux et je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre, incapable de retenir le fou-rire qui m'étouffait.

A ce moment précis, Lily surgit dans la salle, poursuivit par un James désespéré.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant cette vision tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur.

-Pro… Professeur MacGonagall ? balbutia James avant de partir dans une crise de rire.

Lily écarquillait les yeux comme des soucoupes, son cerveau ne parvenant pas à digérer l'information.

MacGonagall prit enfin conscience de sa tenue et devint rouge de fureur. Elle lança son rouleau à pâtisserie sur James qui l'évita habilement et le projectile atteignit Sirius au milieu du front, l'envoyant saluer les pommes au pays des petits poneys.

* * *

Chapitre court, désolée mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et je voulais absolument poster un chap avant le nouvel an. La suite très bientôt en espérant que ça vous ait plus. A bientôt et surtout **BONNE ANNEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. 12 School sweet school!

_[Avant de commencer, je vous embête juste deux minutes pour m'excuser auprès de Lou (qui n'est visiblement pas inscrite sur ffnet) pour avoir supprimé sa review sur un coup de tête. Je suis trop impulsive, désolée. Donc, je mets la review supprimée ici (je l'ai récupérée dans ma messagerie) et j'en profite pour y répondre :_

_« C'est aujourd'hui, en lisant ta fic, que j'ai découvert que l'on pouvait apprendre la grammaire et l'orthographe au fin fond de la jungle. Lamentable. »_

_C'est vrai, je plaide coupable, je suis une quiche lorraine en orthographe. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas appris la grammaire dans la jungle mais à l'école, comme tout le monde. (Si, si, j'vous jure)._

_Mais au lieu de me dire ça tout simplement, ce qui ne m'avance franchement pas à grand-chose et vous non plus, vous ne pourriez pas me signaler les fautes, histoire que je puisse les corriger et éviter de les refaire ? Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer moi, c'est pas ma faute si je suis une quiche. Si ? Oui bon d'accord, un peu._

_Au passage, si quelqu'un est assez courageux, ou suicidaire pour être ma, ou mon, Bêta Reader, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions, faudrait juste m'expliquer comment ça marche et supporter mon orthographe lamentable._

_Encore désolée à Lou, si jamais cette personne repasse par ici ToT.]_

* * *

**Asile de fous ! Finalement, tu m'as manqué !**

Le Noël se passa sans trop de problèmes, le manoir perdit une de ses tours mais nous pardonnâmes tous à Sirius d'avoir voulu assommer MacGonagall avant la reprise des cours.

Lily jura solennellement à James qu'elle le détestait plus que tout au monde et James lui répondit tout aussi solennellement qu'il la demanderait en mariage dès qu'il quitterait Poudlard.

Peter mangea toute la réserve de chocolats que Remus avait eu pour Noël ce qui le mit dans une colère noire assez surprenante de la part d'un garçon aussi calme que lui.

Ce fut ensuite l'heure de nous rendre à la gare pour rejoindre « ce lieu tant aimé et où on pouvait faire tant de bêtises sans se faire punir » d'après James.

Ce à quoi Sirius répondit que « Ah non, si on se fait pas prendre c'est pas drôle parce que ça veut dire qu'il y a des personnes qui ignorent nos exploits et c'est inadmissible !»

Notre petite communauté partit donc de notre maison et s'apprêta à investir Poudlard.

Arrivés sur le quai, MacGonagall nous quitta avec un soupir de soulagement et Sirius se chargea de lui rappeler que nous la revoyons dès ce soir, pour nous acquitter de l'heure de colle dont elle nous avait généreusement gratifiés.

-Je vous retire cette heure.

-Oh ! Merci madame ! Mais pourquoi donc cette soudaine gentillesse? Seriez-vous souffrante ?

-Taisez-vous Black ou je vous confie à monsieur Rusard et lui donne l'autorisation de faire tout ce qu'il jugera nécessaire pour vous ramener dans le droit chemin.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine professeur, je serais exemplaire.

-Alexander !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Oui ma puce ?

-Ne me laisse pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black m'attrapa le bras en jetant à mon fiancé un regard triomphant.

-Je l'ai rien que pour moi pendant deux mois !

-Je serais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Un espoir s'alluma en moi. Peut-être que Alexander allait venir ! Peut-être qu'il m'aiderait à trouver un sort ou une potion qui me permettrait de transformer définitivement Sirius en chien. Lily m'y aidait déjà mais sa cible était plutôt James.

-Tu restes avec moi ?

-Désolé ma chérie mais c'est impossible, j'ai déjà terminé mes études il y a deux ans en Transylvanie.

-Si je meurs, ça sera ta faute !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais tous les week-ends.

-Alexander !

-Ellorâ !

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi !

Je vous accorde que cet échange n'est pas particulièrement intéressant mais il se déroula en parallèle avec un autre, nettement plus instructif entre James et la malheureuse Lily.

-Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps !

-Pitié non.

-Nous nous marierons et nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants.

-Je plains sincèrement ta future progéniture mais peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas la mienne.

-Lily-jolie !

-Dégage Potter.

-Je t'aime !

-Moi pas.

-Mais… Pourquoi avec Ellorâ et Alexander ça marche ?

-Ellorâ, allons nous trouver des places.

-Je viens avec vous !

-Black, si tu t'approche, je te tue !

Je fis mes adieux à ma petite famille et m'enfuis dans le Poudlard Express avec Lily.

Nous tombâmes alors nez à nez avec Severus.

-Les crétins voyagent avec vous ?

-Si on coure assez vite, non.

Nous nous abritâmes dans un petit wagon de queue en compagnie d'un garçon à l'air illuminé qui nous demanda d'un air distrait quel était notre pire cauchemar.

-Je viens de quitter le mien il y a cinq minutes. grogna Lily.

-C'est bien. répondit le garçon avant de se lancer dans une étude approfondie de la ligne de vie de sa main droite.

-Il va pleuvoir demain. déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Tu lis ça dans ta main ? demanda Lily en essayant de s'intéresser à notre voisin.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et désigna juste la Gazette du Sorcier posée sur ses genoux.

-Oh ! fit Lily. Excuse-moi, c'était une question stupide.

-Mais non ma chérie !!!!!!!!!!!!! Rien de ce que dit ma future femme ne peut être stupide.

-Potter ! Dégage immédiatement de mon champ de vision !

-Voyons ma Lily d'amour, nous savons tous les deux que tu es folle de moi depuis toujours ! Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !

Noir, que le bavardage de James commençait sérieusement à énerver, entreprit de faire des cercles autour du jeune homme en grognant.

-Gentil le toutou… tenta James.

Mon chat étant de la fière famille des félins, il n'apprécia que très moyennement d'être traité de toutou et poursuivit le Maraudeur à travers tout le train.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, un morceau de pantalon dans la gueule et visiblement très satisfait de lui.

-Brave bête. marmonna Lily en surmontant sa peur de Noir en lui caressant la tête. Tu veux bien être mon garde du corps ?

Noir prouva que oui en pourchassant James pendant dix minutes après la descente du Poudlard Express. Ou alors il aimait simplement l'embêter, ce que je comprenais parfaitement.

Nous retrouvâmes avec joie et euphorie notre charmant dortoir, les salles de cours et nos chers professeurs qui nous avaient tellement manqués pendant ces trop longues vacances (notez la grande ironie de ce passage).

Nous commençâmes par un cours de botanique où Chourave nous apprit à déraciner les Mandragores. Je m'étonne d'avoir survécu jusqu'à ce jour en ignorant cette pratique.

Malgré tout, je dois reconnaître que ce cours fut particulièrement divertissant dans la mesure où Black, voulant très certainement impressionner la galerie, a déraciner trois Mandragore à la fois (ne me demandez pas comment, c'est Black, du moment que c'est un truc stupide, il peut tout faire).

Pas vraiment heureuses de se rencontrer, les plantes (d'ailleurs vous êtes bien sûr que ce sont des plantes ? Nan, parce que franchement…) s'étaient entre-dévorées.

Après cet acte de cannibalisme, la plante survivante décida que Sirius pourrait parfaitement servir de dessert et se jeta sur lui.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, selon le point de vue, le professeur Chourave s'interposa et mit fin à la carrière de serial-killer de cette brave bête.

Les Maraudeurs profitèrent de cette aventure pour se faire connaître encore plus (dans la mesure du possible) en agrémentant l'histoire de divers détails : il y avait dix Mandragores, c'était des adultes, elles avaient des couteaux et même des haches, Sirius s'était fait encercler mais il a réussi à les repousser en utilisant un sort lance-flammes ainsi que d'autres détails plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres.

-Hé ! Ellorâ !!!!!!!! Tu m'as vu quand j'ai étranglé ces cinquante bestioles à main nue ?

-Tiens donc, je croyais que c'était au lance-flamme.

-Mais non, je n'ai pas besoin d'armes, je suis le meilleur !

-Oh, arrêtes Black, c'est Chourave qui a mis fin à la vie de cette malheureuse bestiole avec un râteau pendant que tu t'évanouissais de peur.

-Je me suis pas évanoui ! C'était une technique de diversion !

-Si tu le dis…

-El' ? Tu viens avec moi dans le parc ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? On ira près du lac, c'es hypra-romantique !

-Tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un Black.

-Si ça te gène je peux la quitter.

-C'est ça que je ne supporte pas chez toi Black.

-Que je sorte avec une fille ?

-Que tu les laisses tomber sans aucune raison valable.

-Mais tu es une raison valable !

-Tu parles ! Tu me quitterais au bout de deux jours !

-N'importe quoi ! Ça durerait au moins une semaine.

Je ne réussis pas à me contenir et lui balançai une claque qui, à mon grand désespoir, ne l'envoya pas plus loin que le mur.

-Bah ? fit ce crétin. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

* * *

Pomme, pomme, pomme, pomme d'api, pomme, pomme, pomme d'api !

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre. En espérant que les fautes restent dans la limite du raisonnable et que vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop (pour la longueur du chap, le temps que j'ai mis pour le poster) mais j'écris une autre fic en parallèle (trois en fait) et ça me prend pas mal de temps.

En espérant trouver un, ou une Bêta pour vous éviter un trop grand désespoir ^_^

Amicalement !!!


	13. 13: On nous attaque!

_[Encore une petite note, cette fois pour répondre à Ludivine :_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, j'en ai profité pour relire entièrement ma fic en corrigeant les fautes que tu m'as signalées et d'autres, comme des lettres oubliées que j'ai dénichées. J'ai aussi tenté de rendre française des phrase que j'avais tournées de manière vraiment étrange._

_Si tu as le temps et si, bien sûr, tu es d'accord, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu corriges mes chapitres. Il existe un système de bêta sur le site mais je pense qu'on peut très bien se débrouiller sans._

_Si tu es d'accord, tu peux me contacter par e-mail, mon adresse de messagerie est sur mon profil, en bas._

_Merci encore]_

* * *

-La guerre des Gobelins a durée de très nombreuses années blablabla…

Je baillai, d'une manière fort peu discrète, je devais bien l'avouer. Mais il fallait reconnaitre que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne sont pas connus pour être les plus passionnants.

Les autres élèves discutaient joyeusement, certains faisaient leurs devoirs pour la matière suivante. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'on avait après ? Botanique… Par Merlin ! J'ai oublié de faire la dissertation sur les différentes variétés de Pieds-des-Bois hallucinogènes!

Je sortis rapidement un parchemin et ma plume que je mordillai pour trouver l'inspiration.

Lily me regarda de travers, elle et Remus étaient bien les seuls à prendre des notes pendant ce cours. Je cherchai ce dernier du regard. Bizarre, il n'était pas là. Potter et Black non plus. Par contre, Peter prenait activement des notes, sans doute Remus le lui avait-il demandé.

Qu'est ce que ces abrutis avaient encore bien pu manigancer ?

Un nouveau regard furibond de Lily me tira de mes réflexions. Ah oui, c'est vrai, les Pieds-des-Bois. Euh… Une image de gros champignon rose se forma dans mon esprit et son nom me revint brusquement. Tout d'abord, le Pied-des-Bois Andora. J'écrivis une rapide description accompagnée d'un croquis. Le regard de Lily se fit approbateur.

J'avais à peine terminé de lister la dizaine de champignons demandés que le cours se termina. Les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas encore endormis réveillèrent leurs camarades et nous quittâmes la classe.

-Où sont passés la troupe d'abrutis ? me glissa Lily alors que nous nous dirigions vers la serre.

-Lily-jolie ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Comme c'est mignon !

La dite « Lily-jolie » montra à quel point James lui avait manqué en lui assénant une claque grandiose qui ne parvint pourtant pas à faire disparaître le sourire du jeune homme.

Remus, un peu en retrait, secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et je me surpris à l'imiter. Ce pauvre James et irrécupérable tout comme Black d'ailleurs. En parlant de ça…

-Où est l'autre abruti ?

Le sourire de James s'agrandit encore.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? J'en étais sûr ! Il est impossible de résister à son charme, c'est le mec le plus classe de Poudlard, après moi bien entendu.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lily qui me fit un discret signe d'approbation. Avec un sourire qui rivalisait avec celui de James, je lançais joyeusement ma main dans la figure de ce dernier.

-Quelle violence. commenta Remus. Au fait, si jamais tu croises Sirius, dis-lui qu'on le cherche. Il a disparu depuis ce matin avec la carte des Maraudeurs. impossible de le retrouver.

-Dis-moi Lily, tu voudras bien dire à Chourave que je vais à l'infirmerie ?

-El' ! Je refuse de te couvrir si tu sèches les cours sans raison.

-Mais j'ai une raison. Je vais protéger Poudlard en débusquant l'espèce la plus dangereuse qui y réside : le Black sauvage, pour l'empêcher de nuir.

-A une seule condition.

-Accordée.

Lily eut alors un sourire que me fit vraiment, vraiment très peur.

-Parfait. Marché conclu !

-Euh… c'était quoi la condition ?

-Tu verras bien. Maintenant file avant que je ne change d'avis.

J'hésitais un instant. La condition inconnue que m'imposait Lily ne me disait rien qui vaille. Bof, je verrais bien. Pour l'instant, il fallait que je trouve Sirius.

Pourquoi ? Excellente question. On va dire que c'est à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Et les mauvais pressentiments des vampires ont une fâcheuse tendance à se réaliser.

Bon, par où commencer ? La forêt interdite, ça me parait une bonne idée, la dernière fois, c'est là où je l'ai trouvé.

Très franchement, je n'y croyais pas trop. Se cacher deux fois au même endroit, ça me paraissait un peu gros, même pour un idiot comme Black. Mais il était là. Au pied de l'arbre, comme la dernière fois. Quel crétin.

-Ellorâ ! J'étais sûr que tu viendrais me chercher ! Je t'ai manqué ?

-Dans tes rêve !

Dire que j'étais venue parce que je m'inquiétais. Pourquoi je m'inquiétais d'abord ? Sirius est bien assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

-Black, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! je dis en appliquant également la phrase à moi même.

-Chut ! me reprit-il. Ne fais pas de bruit. Je crois qu'il y a des gens dans les environs.. Il doit y avoir d'autres élèves qui sèchent.

Inquiétée par sa remarque, je fronçais les sourcils et me concentrais sur les alentours.

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux.

-Il faut qu'on parte. Vite !

Sirius me regarda sans comprendre.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vite !

Je lui saisis le bras pour l'entrainer plus loin mais il résista.

-Doucement !

-Il y a 7, 8 adultes, peut-être plus, qui s'avancent vers nous. Il faut partir !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Il serait plus raisonnable d'écouter ton amie. fit une voix d'un ton ironique. Mais bon, tu n'as jamais été raisonnable mon fils.

Quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées s'avancèrent et celle qui avait parlé dégagea son visage.

-Mère ! lâcha Sirius en reculant.

-Non Sirius, je ne suis plus ta mère. Nous t'avons renié, tu te souviens ? Et tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça ? Pauvre petit garçon trop naïf.

Black, qui avait paru terrifié sur le moment, sembla retrouver son arrogance naturelle et mit ses mains dans ses poches d'un air décontracté.

Néanmoins, son odeur me révélait qu'il avait peur. Pire, il était complètement terrorisé.

-Je te manque _maman_ ? Tu es déçue que ton fils soit parvenu à t'échapper ? Qu'il ne soit pas venu te demander pardon à genou ?

-Non, je suis venu débarrasser le monde d'un insecte gênant. Il est dommage que tu sois accompagné, il y aura une victime innocente.

Comprenant qu'on parlait de moi, je me mis en position d'attaque et montrai les crocs. La femme eut l'air surpris.

-Une vampire ? Tu m'impressionnes mon fils, je ne pensais pas que tu fréquentais des êtres respectables. Qui es-tu jeune fille ?

-Pour vous, surement pas une personne respectable. Je m'appelle Ellorâ Veda et je suis une Sang-Mêlé, les parents de ma mère étaient des Moldus.

-ça ne m'étonne pas. Je trouvais étrange que mon incapable de fils soit revenu dans le droit chemin.

-Il est sacrément tordu, votre droit chemin. Je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre.

La femme me jeta un regard courroucé auquel je répondis par un grognement.

Elle fit un signe et les trois autres inconnus s'avancèrent vers nous en brandissant leur baguette.

Sirius s'apprêtait à se jeter sur eux pour défendre chèrement sa peau mais je l'arrêtai.

-Avec ta mère, ils ne sont que quatre.

-Justement, on peut les battre.

-Tout à l'heure, j'en ai senti au moins huit. Ils doivent nous guetter, ne baisse pas ta garde.

La mère de Sirius éclata de rire.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est futée cette jeune fille. Je n'aime pas les personnes futées.

Elle agita sa baguette et neuf autres personnes encapuchonnées la rejoignirent.

Ils sont beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais prévu. On est mal. Très mal. J'ai beau être un vampire, et donc posséder plus de force qu'un humain, un Avada Kedavra dans la tête me fera le même effet qu'à n'importe quelle personne : une mort rapide et sans bavure.

Les paroles de mon père me revinrent en mémoire. Un vampire qui boit le sang d'un humain voit ses forces se décupler.

Mon regard glissa vers Sirius qui défiait sa mère du regard et je secouai la tête. J'en serais incapable.

Profitant de mon inattention, un des hommes en noir me lança un soir que j'évitais de justesse. Sirius sortit sa baguette et riposta, envoyant l'homme dans les pâquerettes, puis il envoya un jet de magie en l'air. Pendant un instant je me demandai pourquoi avant de comprendre. Il appelait à l'aide. Si quelqu'un voyait de la lumière sortir de la forêt interdite, il viendrait immanquablement voir ce qui s'y passe.

Je l'imitai avant de me jeter sur nos agresseurs avec enthousiasme.

Malheureusement, l'instinct de survie de deux jeunes sorciers ne suffit pas à venir à bout de treize Mangemorts en puissance et nous nous retrouvâmes vite encercler.

Dos à Sirius, je sentais ses veines battre près de mon oreille et son odeur épicée m'emplissait les narines. Il regardait avec un air féroce les hommes encapuchonnés sans se douter que sa principale alliée était un danger potentiel.

Un des hommes lança un jet de magie vers Sirius qui ne pu l'éviter complètement. Son bras se mit à saigner abondamment et l'agréable odeur métallique de son sang me fit perdre la tête.

Je me retournai brusquement vers lui et plantai mes canines à la base de son cou.

Je sentis une énergie soudaine m'envahir et je posai délicatement le jeune homme évanoui à terre.

Je me jetai sauvagement sur nos ennemis et perdis conscience en même temps que j'envoyai un homme encapuchonné percuter un arbre de la forêt.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce chapitre est assez court, mais mon ordi a eu un problème et je n'ai pas pu écrire autant que je l'aurais voulu.

Les prochains chapitres seront un peu différents, enfin, vous verrez bien.

A bientôt !


	14. 14: Pauvre inconnue dans un monde de fou

_Je commence par une petite explication : la fic n'est plus à la première personne (vous vous en fichez, je sais, mais laissez moi m'expliquer) parce que Ellorâ a perdu la mémoire (que celui ou celle qui a répondu « elle avait qu'à la ranger » sorte immédiatement) donc voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus, c'était juste une petite précision. _

_**Un grand merci à Anaelle Roots qui a accepté d'être ma Bêta et qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! Tu me sauves la vie !**_

La première chose que la jeune fille aperçut en ouvrant les yeux fut quatre garçons et une fille, endormis, avachis un peu partout dans la pièce.

Ignorant leur identité, elle les observa attentivement tout en se redressant.

Une jeune fille rousse était endormie à genou au pied du lit, la tête posée sur le matelas. Elle semblait plutôt gentille, bien que très sérieuse. A côté d'elle, un garçon de frêle constitution aux cheveux couleurs miel était assis bien droit sur une chaise malgré son profond sommeil.

Un autre garçon un peu rondouillard dormait enroulé dans les rideaux blancs qui entouraient le lit en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme aux fines lunettes rondes était étalé par terre comme s'il avait été foudroyé par le sommeil.

Le dernier occupant de la pièce, un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, était accoudé négligemment à une petite table blanche.

-Ellorâ ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle regarda derrière elle pour savoir à qui il parlait. Personne.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Hein ? Bah, Sirius Black je crois, non ?

-Aucune idée. Et moi ?

-Je suis moins sûr mais, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu t'appelais Ellorâ Veda.

-Je ne me souviens pas.

-C'est problématique.

-Je pense aussi. Où sommes-nous ?

-A l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Quelle indication précise ! Je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux.

-Ok. Nous sommes dans l'infirmerie, qui est dans Poudlard, qui est une école en Ecosse, qui est dans la Méditerranée, qui est sur Terre, qui appartient au système solaire, qui fait lui-même parti de la galaxie…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-On s'est fait attaquer par des Mangemorts, tu m'as mordu, ensuite, t'as rétamé tout le monde, c'était magnifique d'ailleurs, tu m'apprendras ? Ensuite, tu t'es évanouie. Voilà !

-Merci. Y a-t-il une raison précise au fait que tu me tapes sur le système ou c'est simplement dû au fait que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?

-C'est simplement dû au fait que tu as perdu la mémoire. Tu m'adores, je suis ton petit ami et nous allons nous marier.

-Sirius, tu ne devrais pas profiter de la faiblesse d'Ellorâ pour lui faire avaler tes salades.

-Pff… Qu'est-ce que t'es rabat-joie Lily ! Tu viens de gâcher tout mon avenir !

-C'est ça Black, c'est ça. Elle n'y aurait pas cru, de toutes manières. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, enchantée, tu peux compter sur moi pour te débarrasser de cette sangsue.

La rousse désigna le dénommé Sirius avec une moue dégoutée puis se tourna vers Ellorâ avec un grand sourire.

-Ta famille ne va pas tarder. Il y a ton père et ton fiancé. Ton père, c'est le plus petit, il s'appelle Edward. L'autre, c'est Alexander.

-Je suis fiancée ?

-Non Ellorâ ! Ne l'écoute pas, ton fiancé, c'est moi et moi seul, elle tente de t'induire en erreur !

-Ferme-la Black. Bon, on va te laisser El', ta famille a certainement des choses à te dire.

-Mmm… non, restez. Je ne me rappelle plus d'eux, je préfère avoir des gens qui m'empêcheront de faire des bourdes.

-Comme tu veux ma puce. répondit le garçon appelé Sirius.

-Euh… par contre, Lily, c'est ça ? Tu veux bien faire sortir ce truc dont les facultés mentales semblent quasi inexistantes ?

-Pas la peine, je serais sage !

La rousse sortit de la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagnée de deux hommes minces et grands qui la regardaient avec inquiétude.

-Ma petite fille adorée ! s'écria le plus petit des deux en se jetant au cou d'Ellorâ, manquant de la décapiter. Comment vas-tu ? L'infirmière m'a dit que tu avais dû mordre un de tes camarades pour te défendre d'une attaque de ces criminels qui se font appeler Mangemorts. Je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était dangereux. Les vampires doivent absolument éviter ça. En plus, maintenant, tu es mariée et je n'étais même pas présent ! Bouhouhouh ! Sniiiiiiiif !

-Vampire ? Mariée ?

-Elle a perdu la mémoire. expliqua Sirius.

-C'est une conséquence possible, en effet, elle n'était pas prête.

-A quoi ? demanda Ellorâ.

Son père l'ignora et continua à parler au jeune homme.

-C'est toi qu'elle a mordu ?

-Euh… oui ?

-Bienvenue dans la famille mon garçon. Mais tu aurais d'abord pu me demander sa main, c'est la moindre des choses.

-DE QUOI ?!

Sirius et Ellorâ avaient crié en même temps, mais pour deux raisons différentes. Le jeune homme n'avait pas compris ce que signifiait le discours d'Edward. Ellorâ, elle avait tout compris. Devant elle se tenait un fou psychopathe qui avait dû récemment s'enfuir d'un asile et qui profitait de sa perte de mémoire pour essayer de la marier avec un abruti.

-Vous êtes mariés. jugea utile d'expliquer Edward.

-C'est fabuleux ! s'écria le jeune Black. J'ai battu la chauve-souris !

Se sentant visé par « la chauve-souris », Alexander envoya le garçon dans le mur et ils déclenchèrent une bataille à laquelle James et Peter, qui venaient de se réveiller, se joignirent avec enthousiasme.

-Stop, on arrête tout ! Je veux bien avoir perdu la mémoire mais depuis quand je suis mariée avec ce crétin ? Je m'en souviendrais quand même. Et puis je suis trop jeune ! Je sais même pas quel âge j'ai.

-Tu as eu 14 ans il y a quelques jours ma chérie.

C'est alors que la jeune fille remarqua un détail. Les yeux écarquillés, elle recula le plus loin possible. Les dents du psychopathe qui se présentait comme son père et du garçon qui avait mis à terre Black et ses deux acolytes avaient les dents pointues.

-Vous êtes des vampires !

-En effet. Mais toi aussi. Tu as également oublié ça ? demanda Edward qui avait soudain l'air inquiet.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et lui souleva la lèvre avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir. Les dents de la jeune fille étaient parfaitement normales.

-Merlin ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Lily.

-Elle a été tellement choquée que sa partie vampire s'est cachée à l'intérieur d'elle. Sa mère est une humaine, donc elle n'est vampire qu'à moitié. C'est sa partie humaine qui a pris le dessus, c'est pourquoi elle a perdu la mémoire.

-Ah ? fit Ellorâ.

-Oh ! ajouta Sirius.

-C'est trop la classe !

-Potter ?

-Oui ma petite gazelle rousse adorée ?

-Tais-toi.

-Elle peut retrouver ses souvenirs ? se renseigna Remus qui avait suivi discrètement la conversation.

-Aucune idée. Monsieur Black ?

-Ouais ?

-Comme vous êtes l'époux de ma fille par les liens sacrés du sang vampire, je vous la confie jusqu'à son rétablissement.

-Oui chef !

-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. hasarda Lily.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Non, pas grave, laissez-tomber.

-Parfait. Je suis vraiment désolé Alexander, ce n'était pas prévu.

-Ce n'est pas grave monsieur. Je pourrais toujours récupérer ma fiancée si jamais il arrive, totalement par hasard bien entendu, un malencontreux accident à son mari.

Au son de sa voix, on sentait bien que si un accident arrivait, il ne se produirait ni par hasard, ni de manière malencontreuse et qu'il risquait de se produire dans un avenir très proche.

Par pure solidarité, James et Peter commencèrent immédiatement à rédiger les faire-part de décès de leur ami et Remus partit organiser les préparatifs funéraires.

_Fin de ce chapitre ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard, décidément, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à géré mes fanfics. Entre mon ordi qui plante, les vacances et les compos à réviser, je ne m'en sors plus. Maintenant, je squatte l'ordi de mon frère pour écrire et celui de mes parents pour poster. Il faut absolument que je me rachète un ordi. Bref, j'espère que vous aimez toujours, je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de poster rapidement le prochain._

_Laissez une review ! (le petit bouton vert, en bas de la page, qui est très bien élevé et qui, je vous le jure, ne mordra pas. Je décline quand même toutes responsabilités en cas de décès prématuré^_^)_

_A bientôt, je l'espère !  
_


	15. 15: Sale cabot!

**Bon, chapitre suivant (il arrive vite, n'est ce pas ?), j'espère que ce n'est pas trop embrouillé et que vous réussirez quand même à comprendre (nan, parce que même moi, quand je me relis, j'ai du mal donc…) pour facilité la lecture de mon bazar, je précise que **_**les passages en italique sont by Ellorâ**_**. Si c'est vraiment trop bizarre, dites-le-moi !**

_**Tous mes remerciement à ma Bêta, t'es vraiment géniale ! Merci !**_

* * *

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, la vie d'Ellorâ s'écoula à peu près normalement. Mais ses amis notèrent qu'elle avait changé. Elle prenait plus soin de son apparence, était devenue plus timide et ses fréquentations avaient changé. Elle traînait maintenant avec une bande de trois autres filles et évitait Lily et les Maraudeurs.

Un jour, Lily, qui avait conclu un pacte de paix avec les quatre garçons pour la plus grande joie de James, résuma la pensé générale.

-Ce n'est plus Ellorâ.

-Je vais aller lui parler. décréta Sirius qui prenait son rôle de mari très au sérieux malgré le fait qu'Ellorâ ne l'approchait pas et se contentait de l'observer de loin avec ses amies.

-Moi, je propose plutôt qu'on lui donne un bon coup sur la tête. proposa James. Ça marche toujours dans les films.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans un film Prongs. soupira Remus.

-Pff… même pas drôle.

-On pourrait lui donner un Rappeltout ? osa Peter en sortant le sien.

-Non, ça ne servirait à rien, il n'est utile que pour se rappeler qu'on a oublié quelque chose. Et ça, je pense qu'elle est au courant.

Les cinq Griffondors discutèrent longtemps et, en désespoir de cause, autorisèrent Sirius à tenter de parler à la jeune fille.

Il l'accosta le lendemain matin alors qu'elle sortait de son cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr. sourit-elle en rosissant.

-Dehors. ajouta-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil aux trois autres filles qui les observaient en roucoulant.

Ellorâ suivit le garçon jusqu'au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie.

-Il faut que tu retrouves tes souvenirs El', tu n'es plus toi-même.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, je suis très bien comme ça.

-Regarde-toi ! Tu es tellement maquillée qu'on dirait que tu t'es renversé un pot de peinture sur le visage. Et puis, tu es devenue toute gentille et polie, on dirait un légume, c'est révoltant !

-Si tu es ici pour m'insulter Sirius, je préfère partir.

-Non attends ! la retint-il en lui saisissant le bras.

_Non mais de quel droit il ose me toucher ce crétin ! Les gens sont sans gêne par ici. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? J'étais dans la forêt tout à l'heure._

_-Lâche-moi immédiatement espèce de sale cabot !_

_-Ellorâ ?_

_-C'est bien, tu connais mon nom. Je t'ai dit de me lâcher Black, il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris dans cette phrase ?_

Le garçon relâcha son étreinte avec incrédulité.

-El' ! Tu es revenue ?

-De quoi tu parles Sirius ? Je ne suis jamais partie. Mais je vais devoir te laisser, je te trouve vraiment bizarre.

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses trois amies, laissant Sirius complètement abasourdi.

-J'ai dû rêver. marmonna-t-il en se tapant la tête contre le mur dans l'espoir de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Euh… Pad' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Chut Prongs, je remets mon cerveau en place.

-En te fracassant la tête contre le mur ?

-Tu as une autre idée ?

-Non. concéda James. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ton cerveau a changé de place ?

-J'ai des hallucinations.

-Ouah ! Tu m'apprends ? Comment t'as fait ?

-Aucune idée.

Quand Sirius eu trop mal à la tête, il s'arrêta et les deux garçons partirent vers leur dortoir.

Une semaine plus tard, un évènement similaire renforça Sirius dans sa croyance qu'il était sujet à des hallucinations. Alors que les élèves se dirigeaient vers la serre de Botanique, le chien du garde-chasse déboula parmi eux et rentra dans Ellorâ.

_-D'où sort ce chien ? Non mais arrête de me lécher sale clebs sinon je t'assomme ! Mais dégage espèce d'immondice !_

_-Ellorâ ? s'inquiéta une fille à côté de moi. Tu vas bien ?_

_C'était qui elle d'abord ? Je me rappelai vaguement que ce devait être une élève de Griffondor, une de ces filles stupides qui roucoulaient au passage des Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, j'apercevais Black qui me scrutait avec un regard qui me tapait sur le système. Je reportai mon attention sur la fille qui m'observait toujours._

_-Je vais parfaitement bien, mis à part que j'ai un vieux chien baveux écrasé sur le ventre. Tu veux prendre ma place ?_

_D'un air complètement effaré, la fille s'approcha prudemment du chien en tremblotant. _

_Et le courage des Griffondors alors ? Ils recrutaient vraiment n'importe qui dans cette maison._

_Voyant les efforts inutiles (et quasi inexistants) que faisait la pauvre mijaurée pour me tirer de sous l'énorme canidé, Black décida qu'il devait intervenir et entrepris de soulever le chien._

Voyant Sirius s'approcher de lui, l'animal couru dans sa direction en remuant la queue. Après l'avoir caressé, le garçon l'envoya plus loin et s'approcha d'Ellorâ.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je crois… Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé, je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Ô mon dieu ! Je suis pleine de bave et de terre ! Il faut que j'aille me changer. Tamara, tu veux bien m'accompagner s'il-te-plait ?

-J'arrive ma chérie. Tu es vraiment dans un état lamentable, ma pauvre. répondit une des trois filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Alors que Sirius, qui se demandait s'il avait encore eu des hallucinations, s'apprêtait à renouveler sa séance de tapage de crâne contre le mur, Lily s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai rêvé où elle a subitement changé de personnalité quand le chien lui a sauté dessus ?

-Quoi ? C'était pas une hallucination ? s'écria Sirius, à moitié déçu.

Après que le garçon lui ait raconté ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente, ils rejoignirent les trois autres pour faire le point sur la situation.

Selon Peter : C'est grave vous croyez ?

Selon James : Elle va se transformer en monstre et faire exploser la planète !

Selon Sirius : Elle est possédée par un extra-terrestre venu sur Terre pour nous voler nos réserves de Whisky-Pur-Feu !

Selon Remus : Je pense plutôt à une sorte de dédoublement de la personnalité.

Selon Lily : Oui, quelque chose comme ça. On dirait qu'elle réagit aux chiens.

-Hé ! protesta Sirius. Quand je lui ai attrapé le bras aussi elle a réagi ! Pourtant, je suis pas un chien !

-……

-Oui, bon, peut-être que si. reconnu-t-il alors que les autres le dévisageaient fixement.

-On a qu'à l'attacher à un chien, comme ça, elle gardera sa personnalité normale. proposa James en avalant une part de gâteau.

-C'est un peu contraignant comme méthode, non ?

-On pourrait déjà lui expliquer la situation. hasarda Peter. A la Ellorâ qu'on connaît, la normale je veux dire, parce que l'autre… je suppose qu'elle nous prendrait pour des fous.

-Excellente idée Wormtail ! fit Sirius. Qui s'y colle ?

-………

-Hé ! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

-Mon cher Pad'. commença James en l'attrapant par les épaules. Comme tu es le mari de cette charmante demoiselle, c'est à toi que revient l'honneur d'aller lui parler. Sur ce, bonne chance.

-Faux frère…

-Pas du tout, tu peux être sûr que je t'accompagne par la pensée. Peter, tu as encore du gâteau ?

C'est ainsi que Sirius, moralement soutenu par ses amis, partit à la recherche d'Ellorâ.

-Ellorâ ! se mit-il à hurler en l'apercevant.

La jeune fille détourna la tête en rougissant tandis que ses amies lui donnaient des petits coups de coude en rigolant.

-Je crois qu'il a flashé sur toi. murmura la dénommée Tamara.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi, c'est un Maraudeur. répondit la jeune amnésique comme elle prononcerait le nom d'une divinité.

-Tu veux bien me suivre ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Une fois éloigné, le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir activement. Lily lui avait dit qu'apparemment, il suffisait qu'elle soit en contact avec un chien pour qu'elle retrouve sa personnalité. Une idée lui traversa la tête et il sourit. Il fallait la toucher, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore avec cet abruti de Black!_

_-Lâche immédiatement mon…_

_Il avança son visage vers moi et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Il veut mourir ou quoi ce crétin ?_

_Je le mordis violemment et il s'écarta sans pour autant me lâcher._

_-Fais immédiatement tes prières Black ! Dans trente secondes, tu auras disparu de la surface de la terre !_

_-Dernière volonté ! Dernière volonté ! quémanda-t-il en évitant mon poing._

_-Les imbéciles n'ont pas le droit à une dernière volonté._

_-TuasperdulamémoireetLilym'achargédetel'annoncer !_

_-De quoi ?_

_-Tu as perdu la mémoire et Lily m'a chargé de te l'annoncer. répéta-t-il._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai rien oublié._

_Ce crétin eut un grand sourire._

_-Dans ce cas-là, tu te rappelles certainement que tu es ma femme… Non ! J'veux pas mourir !_

_Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à cet abruti pour qu'il déblatère autant de conneries en si peu de temps ? Je remarquai que, depuis le début de notre conversation, il ne m'avait pas lâché le bras une seule seconde. Je tentais de me dégager mais il était plus fort que ce que je pensais. Bon, plus trop de possibilités, je décidai de me changer en chat et lui glissai entre les mains. Il se transforma immédiatement en chien et tenta de me rattraper._

_-El', attends ! Si c'est Lily qui t'en parle, tu nous croirais ?_

_Je m'arrêtai prudemment et il fit de même._

_-Si c'est une blague, je te tue._

_-Si ça t'amuse._

_-Oh oui. Beaucoup._

_Je m'apprêtai à reprendre forme humaine mais il m'arrêta._

_-Tu veux bien rester comme ça ? Tu as l'air de rester toute seule toi-même sous ta forme de chat. Si tu redeviens normal, tu vas de nouveau perdre la mémoire et je serais obligé de te ré-embrasser. Enfin, ça ne me gêne pas du tout._

_Sa déclaration sentait le mensonge à des kilomètres mais, par prudence, je décidai de lui obéir. Une fois que je serai sûr qu'il raconte bien n'importe quoi, je pourrai le déchiqueter en toute légitimité._

* * *

**Bon, chap terminé, Votre avis ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Abominable ? Génialissime ? Horrifiant ? Laissez une review, je veux savoir si vous êtes parvenus à suivre mon délire ou s'il faut que je me calme et que j'explique mieux.**

**A bientôt (j'espère) !**


	16. 16: Ennuis et Brocolis

**Désolée pour le temps que ça a mis, mais j'ai eu tout un tas de problème, mon ordi a planté et ma bêta n'avait donc pas reçu le chap à corriger. Mais maintenant, vous avez devant vous une reine des poulpes bien équipée et prête à vous servir !**

* * *

Il y a des jours où, à moins d'aimer les brocolis et les sales cabots, on devrait rester au lit

_Black me conduisit à travers les couloirs et s'arrêta devant un grand mur vierge._

_-C'est là !_

_-Tu te fous de moi ? On n'était pas censé retrouver Lily et les autres ? Il n'y a personne ici._

_-C'est parce qu'il y a une pièce secrète ! m'annonça-t-il comme s'il me révélait avoir croisé le Père Noël. Il faut passer trois fois devant le mur en souhaitant de toutes tes forces que la Salle apparaisse._

… _Ok, il est gravement atteint. Je me souvins d'un vieux conseil de mon père : surtout, ne jamais contrarier les fous, ça peut les rendre violents. Je passai donc docilement trois fois devant le gros mur de pierre qui me semblait très peu enclin à faire apparaitre une porte et, à ma plus grande surprise, une entrée se matérialisa dans la paroi._

_-Tu vois bien que j'avais raison ! triompha-t-il._

_Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, quelqu'un aurait-il jugé utile de lui greffer un cerveau durant mon absence ?_

_Je devais bien reconnaitre que j'étais assez impressionnée. Nous pénétrâmes dans la Salle où nous attendaient Lily, Remus, Peter, James et…_

_-Alexander ?!_

_-Bonjour ma princesse._

_-Qu'est-ce que cet empafé fait ici ? s'étonna Black._

_J'empêchai mon fiancé de se jeter sur lui à regret, j'avais des explications à obtenir._

_-Tout d'abord, est-ce que je peux reprendre une apparence humaine ?_

_-Surtout pas ! hurlèrent six voix simultanément._

_J'enroulai lentement ma queue autour de mes pattes pour retrouver mon calme._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_Lily se chargea de fournir les explications, appuyée de temps en temps par Remus et Alexander._

_-Tu te souviens de l'attaque dans la forêt ? Tu étais avec Sirius._

_J'opinai, notant au passage que le « Black » s'était mué en « Sirius ». Que s'était-il donc passé entre eux ? songeai-je en assommant ma conscience qui me murmurait que j'étais jalouse. Ce qui était totalement faux d'abord, je m'inquiétais juste pour mon amie._

_-Tu as perdu la mémoire._

_-Je ne voudrais pas remettre en doute vos affirmations mais, je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression._

_-Très bien, dans ce cas, quel jour sommes-nous ?_

_-Le 5 avril, non ?_

_-Non, nous sommes le 21._

_-De quoi ? Comment ça se fait que je ne me souvienne de rien ?_

_-Parce que tu as perdu la mémoire. laissa tomber Peter._

_Moui, vu sous cet angle, ça parait plutôt logique._

_Remus prit le relais._

_-En fait, tu fais une sorte de dédoublement de la personnalité. Quand tu as mordu Sirius…_

_Alexander retroussa les lèvres et se mit à grogner mais Remus l'ignora._

_-… ça a un peu perturbé ton métabolisme et ta partie humaine a prit le dessus. Tu es devenue une fille complètement différente. Sirius a découvert que tu redevenais normale dans certaines circonstances._

_-Ah. je fis, n'ayant rien compris aux explications._

_-… Tu n'as rien compris. m'accusa James._

_-Bien sûr que si !_

_-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Tu as des questions ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Tant pis. Tu n'auras qu'à réfléchir pour trouver les réponses._

_-James… soupire Lily en secouant la tête._

_Tiens, lui aussi, elle l'appelle par son prénom. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer durant ma perte de mémoire ?_

_-Tout d'abord, comment vous arrivez à comprendre ce que je raconte ? Je suis un chat en ce moment._

_-C'est grâce à ma Lily-jolie ! s'écrit James avec fierté._

_-Je ne suis pas « ta » Lily._

_-Elle a réussi à créer un sort qui permet de comprendre le langage des créatures ayant une part humaine en eux. Ça ne marche pas avec les vrais animaux par contre. Elle est forte ma Lily, hein ?_

_-Je ne suis pas « ta » Lily !_

_-__ç__a existe vraiment un sort comme ça ?_

_-Visiblement, oui, vu qu'on comprend ce que tu racontes. C'est très perturbant de parler à un chat tu sais._

_-Pas autant que de voir Lily t'appeler par ton prénom Potter._

_-On… on a fait une trêve. bafouilla mon amie._

_C'est bon, j'ai compris, elle a craqué. D'un autre côté, c'était plutôt prévisible. Tout le monde était au courant que la préfète était amoureuse de l'attrapeur des Griffondors._

_Dans ma grande bonté, je décidai de ne pas l'embêter avec ça. Pour l'instant._

_-Une autre question. Pourquoi Black m'a embrassé tout à l'heure en prétextant que c'était pour me rendre la mémoire ?_

_James et Peter éclatèrent de rire, Lily prit un air outré et Sirius et Alexander commencèrent une parade d'intimidation à coups de grognements._

_-Grrrr…_

_-Grrrr !_

_-Les garçons ?_

_-GRRRRRR !!_

_-Les garçons!!__!_

_On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais quand Lily s'énervait, elle faisait vraiment peur._

_-Ellorâ est à moi ! explosa Alexander. Si tu la touches, je te tue, mari ou pas !_

_Je fronçai les sourcils en me rapprochant d'Alexander._

_-Mari ?_

_Ils détournèrent tous le regard puis Lily s'approcha de moi._

_-Je n'ai pas très bien compris le pourquoi du comment, mais il semblerait que tu sois mariée à Sirius._

_-De quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Ça va pas la tête ?_

_C'est alors que je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais, pour une raison inconnue, mariée à Sirius. Je devrais être énervée, en colère, furieuse, hors de moi, même ! Je devrais lui en vouloir, après tout je venais visiblement d'épouser le plus grand crétin de la planète et je ne m'en souvenais même pas. Il y a de quoi être traumatisée, non ? _

_Et bien même pas. J'étais juste un peu surprise, je me sentais un peu bizarre. Je me sentais… heureuse ?!_

* * *

Sous le choc, la jeune fille reprit forme humaine. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle se mit à se taper la tête contre le mur.

-Ellorâ ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je… je n'en ai aucune idée. répondit la jeune fille en s'éloignant.

-ça l'a beaucoup perturbée. remarqua Peter.

-C'est malin, elle est redevenue débile. soupira James. Enfin… elle l'était déjà à l'origine de toutes manières.

Il évita de justesse le poing d'Alexander mais ne pu échapper à la main de Lily qui laissa sur sa joue une ravissante trace rouge.

-Aïe-euh !

-ça t'apprendra à insulter ma femme. le sermonna Sirius qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour venger l'honneur de la jeune fille.

Le regard noir d'Alexander le dissuada de continuer.

-Sirius. soupira Lily. Rends-toi utile et vas plutôt la faire redevenir normale.

Le Maraudeur s'approcha de la jeune fille qui recula instinctivement.

-Euh… Je ne serais vraiment pas dire pourquoi, mais je ne préfère pas que tu t'approches trop de moi.

Le garçon l'ignora et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que, dos au mur, elle se trouva dans l'incapacité de reculer d'avantage.

* * *

_Qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore collé à moi celui-là ? Ça devenait lassant au bout d'un moment._

_-Vade Retro Black !_

_Bien entendu, il ne m'écouta pas, se contentant de me fixer avec un sourire narquois. Lily s'approcha de nous en me tendant une ficelle au bout de laquelle pendait un bout de… de brocoli ? Elle se foutait de moi ou quoi ?_

_-Eloigne ce truc de moi ! Je hais ces horreurs._

_-C'est fait exprès. répondit James qui arborait une magnifique marque rouge sur la joue. C'est Moony qui a eu l'idée._

_Remus hocha la tête et commença les explications. Je détestais vraiment quand il expliquait quelque chose, ça vous donnait toujours l'impression d'être le dernier des crétins._

_-Au début, on pensait que tu réagissais seulement aux chiens. Mais après, Peter a fait une réflexion comme quoi tu les détestais tellement que ça te faisait retrouver la mémoire._

_-J'ai dit ça moi ?_

_-Donc je me suis dit, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, que tu réagissais peut-être simplement à ce que tu détestais, d'où le brocoli._

_-Il est hors que question que je porte ce truc immonde autour du cou, même si je dois en perdre la mémoire._

_-Ellorâ…_

_-Non c'est non ! Je préfère plutôt me coltiner Black 24 heures sur 24 plutôt que de me trimbaler avec cette… cette chose autour du cou !_

_-C'est d'accord. accepta Lupin. Ça sera, certes, un peu plus contraignant, mais pourquoi pas. Padfoot, je compte sur toi pour ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution, c'est compris ?_

_-Oui mon loup !_

_-Nan C'est bon, je capitule ! Filez-moi ce truc qu'on en finisse._

_Je tendis la main vers l'immonde chose verte et la tint quelques instants à bout de bras._

_-Au fait, comment savez-vous que je déteste le brocoli ?_

_-C'est la chauve-souris qui nous l'a dit ! dénonça immédiatement Sirius en désignant Alexander._

_-Comment as-tu pu… Traitre !_

_-Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient en tête. se justifia mon ex-fiancé._

_-Tout est fini entre nous ! déclamai-je d'un ton dramatique._

_-Ouais, parce que maintenant, c'est ma femme. déclara Black._

_-Finalement, je te pardonne Alexander._

_-Bon, tu le mets, ce brocoli, ou tu attends qu'on meurt de vieillesse ? s'impatienta James._

_Avec un soupir résigné, je passai l'objet autour de mon cou en Black s'écarta._

* * *

**Mouais, on peut faire mieux comme attente dramatique, non ? Mais ça m'amusais de couper là, donc…**

**Ça vous a plu ? Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, je le relis, l'envoie à ma bêta (Merci beaucoup Anaëlle Roots !) et vous l'offre immédiatement**

**A plus, et laissez une review ! Je veux savoir si vous aimez, si c'est vraiment trop zarb', comment va votre grande-tante, si vous aimez les brocolis, bref, racontez-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Les suggestions sont toutes les bienvenues !**

**Ps : Je m'excuse à tous ceux qui aiment les brocolis, je n'ai rien contre eux, vraiment.**


	17. 17: James Potter, cet idiot

**Bon ! Je n'ai plus d'examens et je viens d'avoir un nouvel ordinateur pour mon anniversaire. Etant bien équipée, je n'ai plus aucune excuse si jamais je poste en retard !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je remercie beaucoup ma Bêta Anaëlle Roots d'accorder du temps à ma fic!**

* * *

_Black me lâcha et ils se mirent tous à m'observer comme si j'allais tout à coup me jeter sur eux pour les dévorer._

_-Bouh ! je ne pu m'empêcher de lancer._

_Ils firent tous un bond de douze mètres, sauf Alexander, qui était loin d'être l'être le plus expressif que je connaisse et Sirius, qui affichait une moue déçue._

_-Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas reperdu la mémoire ? m'interrogea-t-il avec espoir._

_-Recule Black, j'ai un brocoli, tu ne peux plus rien contre moi._

_Il me jeta un regard perplexe avant de reculer._

_-Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Remus en fronçant les sourcils._

_Je devais bien reconnaître que menacer quelqu'un avec un légume n'était vraiment pas une preuve de bonne santé mentale mais je répondis par l'affirmative._

_Après avoir rassuré Lily en lui promettant que non, je n'avais pas envie d'aller me remettre du mascara, rassuré Peter en lui disant que non, je n'avais jamais pensé que le gâteau à la crème faisait grossir, rassuré Alexander en lui assurant que vraiment, les robes à fleurs, je détestais ça et assommé Sirius qui protestait que c'était joli, je fus autorisée par mon médecin personnel (Remus Lupin) à regagner mon dortoir en compagnie de Lily._

_-Raconte-moi tout. lui ordonnai-je en arrivant dans notre chambre._

_-A quel sujet ? lâcha-t-elle sur un ton qui me prouva qu'elle savait parfaitement où je voulais en venir._

_-Potter et toi._

_-Il n'y a vraiment rien à raconter… On a remarqué que tu étais devenue bizarre et nous avons conclu une alliance. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a strictement rien entre Jam… Potter et moi._

_-Mais bien sûr… C'est pour ça que tu l'appelles par son prénom ?_

_-Et bien… Il est possible que je me sois rendue compte qu'il n'était pas aussi… stupide que je le pensais._

_J'écarquillai mes yeux, horrifiée._

_-Mon Dieu ! Qu'ont-ils fait de la véritable Lily Evans ? Celle qui ne pouvait pas voir en peinture ces dangers publics et qui résistait vaillamment au fléau Potter-je-suis-un-tombeur ?_

_-Tu sais, il peut être très gentil quand il le veut. Sirius aussi d'ailleurs._

_-Maintenant, c'est certain, ils t'ont hypnotisé ! Tu trouves Black gentil ?_

_-Il n'a jamais rien fait de vraiment méchant. Sauf à Severus, mais je pense pouvoir améliorer ça. Et puis Sirius est un vrai gentleman._

_Je n'en revenais pas, elle défendait Sirius ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?_

_-Et il est très beau. ajouta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire._

_-Bien entendu qu'il est beau ! Mais il est stupide._

_-Permets-moi de te contredire, bien qu'il n'ait sans doute jamais ouvert le moindre livre de sa courte vie, c'est l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard._

_-C'est parce que les autres sont nuls._

_-Il est meilleur que toi._

_-Un tas de personnes sont meilleures que moi._

_-C'est vrai que tu ne brilles pas par ton intelligence…_

_Avec un hurlement outré, je me jetai sur elle pour venger mon honneur. S'ensuivi alors une bataille d'oreillers d'où nous sortîmes complètement débraillées. Pendant que nous reprenions notre souffle, je décidai de relancer le débat._

_-Nan, franchement, je le déteste, il est insupportable._

_-Hum… Tu en es sûre ?_

_-J'ai des envies de meurtre à chaque fois que je le croise._

_-Je ressentais la même chose pour James._

_Je profitai de cette dernière phrase pour détourner un peu la conversation._

_-Donc tu es bien amoureuse de James…_

_Pas dupe, elle me lança un sourire narquois._

_-Tu nies être sensible au charme du beau Sirius Black ?_

_-Parfaitement ! mentis-je._

_-Dans ce cas, peut-on savoir qui a l'honneur de posséder ton cœur ?_

_-Alexander bien entendu._

_-A ce propos, parle-moi un peu de lui. On ne sait rien de lui mis à part qu'il est… comme toi._

_-C'est le prince héritier de Transylvanie, génial non ? Ses parents sont très gentils, ce n'est pas un pays très important mais il compte la plus grande population de vampires du monde. _

_-Oh ! ça veut dire qu'il est le prince des vampires ?_

_-Non, pas du tout ! Les vampires n'ont pas de maître et s'il y a bien une famille qu'ils n'écoutent pas, c'est celle des Van Hierophan. Ils la trouvent trop proche des humains. Les Van Hierophan ne sont dirigeants de Transylvanie que par le sang. En vérité, le pays est mené par une autre famille et ils n'ont pratiquement aucun pouvoir. Bref, j'arrête le cours d'histoire parce que je n'en sais pas plus, mon père n'a jamais eu un amour immodéré pour ceux de son espèce et la famille d'Alexander est la seule avec qui il entretient des rapports civilisés. C'est pour ça que je suis, enfin j'étais, fiancée avec lui. _

_-Oh ! Et ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_-De quoi ?_

_-Et bien… d'être obligée de te marier avec lui. Tu n'as pas eu le choix ?_

_-Bah non, pourquoi ?_

_-Et si jamais tu tombais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_L'image de Sirius vint parader dans mon esprit et je la chassai à grands coups de balai._

_-ça n'arrivera pas._

_-Si tu le dis. répondit l'intelligente Lily en comprenant que je ne souhaitais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Au fait, pendant ta période d'absence, tu t'es fais de charmantes nouvelles amies, tu as intérêt à trouver une explication valable pour elles._

_-Ma Lily-jolie ! hurla soudain une voix, suivie de cris hystériques._

_Potter débarqua soudainement dans notre dortoir, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais._

_-James ! Comment es-tu rentré dans le dortoir des filles ? L'escalier ne laisse pas monter les garçons !_

_-Bah, j'ai pris la fenêtre. répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien choisi mon heure, les filles de ton dortoir sont vraiment super-bien roulées !_

_-Sors immédiatement d'ici espèce de mufle, ou j'appelle le professeur MacGonagall !_

_-Mais Lily…_

_-Dehors ! le coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un chausson qu'il attrapa au vol avec une facilité déconcertante. Et rends-moi immédiatement ma pantoufle !_

_-Faut savoir. marmonna-t-il en obtempérant. Au fait El', Paddy veut te voir._

_Sur ces mots, il détala, produisant une nouvelle fois un concert de jeunes filles effarouchées._

_-Ce garçon est vraiment un… un… un abruti fini ! termina Lily sans trouver de terme plus fort._

_-Je croyais que, finalement, il n'était pas aussi stupide._

_Elle me lança un regard glacial et je jugeai plus prudent d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais. _

_Lily pouvait être aussi gentille que terrifiante. Très terrifiante._

_Bon, que fallait-il que je fasse maintenant ? Aller voir Black ? Cette perspective était loin de m'attirer. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de venir me voir lui-même, quoi que cette idée ne lui était probablement même pas passée par la tête ; ou peut-être James s'était-il proposé, pour croiser Lily au passage ? ……… Stop ! J'étais en train de chercher des excuses pour Sirius là ? Je n'allais pas bien ! C'était un abruti et je n'avais pas à le justifier !_

_Sans que je n'y ai pris garde, mes pas m'avaient conduite à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et j'aperçu Black adossé contre un arbre avec sa nonchalance habituelle. _

_Une minute ! Comment je savais qu'il était là ? Saletés de pieds ! Vous n'avez pas honte de m'avoir amené ici sans me demander mon avis ? Non, franchement, comment j'ai pu le trouver ? J'ai un radar à Black ?_

_C'est alors que je réalisai la présence de l'odeur douce et entêtante que je respirais depuis tout à l'heure. Mon regard se dirigea immédiatement vers Black. Son odeur. J'avais suivi son odeur._

_Ah ! Quelle horreur ! Je n'étais pas un chien moi ! Je ne pistais pas les gens ! Au secours papa, je deviens folle !_

_-Bah Ellorâ qu'est-ce que tu fais cachée derrière un buisson ?_

_Surprise, je fis un bond de dix mètres en poussant un cri aigu avant de me retourner vers la personne qui m'avait interpellée._

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, je l'avais oublié celui-là._

_-Alors ? insista Severus Rogue._

_-Black est là-bas. je me justifiai en pointant la forêt du doigt._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le buisson._

_-Tu l'espionnes ? interrogea-t-il d'un air écœuré._

_-Non !_

_-Alors, tu fais quoi ?_

_Bonne question…_

_-Potter m'a dit que ce sale cabot voulait me voir. Et mes pieds ont décidé tous seuls de m'amener ici._

_-Tu as un rendez-vous avec ce… ce…_

_-En fait, nous sommes déjà mariés. je répondis distraitement._

_Le hurlement d'horreur qu'il poussa retentit jusqu'à la forêt._

_-Et Lily a presque accepté les avances de Potter. j'ajoutai, histoire de ne pas être la seule à avoir fait une bêtise._

_Cette fois, son hurlement se fit sans doute entendre dans tout le pays et il se dirigea d'un pas enragé vers le terrain de Quidditch._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se renseigna une voix qui me pris de nouveau par surprise._

_Cette fois, je n'eu pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir à qui je m'adressais. Sa voix et son odeur ne me laissaient aucun doute quant à l'identité de son possesseur. _

_-Je discutais avec Severus et j'ai sans doute laissé échapper que Lily était de plus en plus sensible au charme de Potter._

_-Oh ! Il va se faire tuer !_

_-Qui ça, Potter ? je fis avec espoir._

_-Mais non, Servillus._

_-Ah. En fait, tu voulais me voir ? je lâchai courageusement. (Parfois, mon propre courage m'impressionne)._

_-Non, pourquoi ?_

_-Je sais pas, c'est Potter qui m'a dit ça._

_-Il m'a dit que c'était toi qui voulais me voir ! Je reviens tout de suite, juste le temps d'aider un Serpentard à accomplir une noble tâche._

_Il s'enfuit et reparut quelques instants plus tard accompagné d'un James Potter en piteux état, mais affichant un immense sourire._

_-Belle bagarre. criait James. Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour au côté d'un Serpentard mon vieux !_

_-On s'est trouvé des intérêts communs. Sans rancune frère ?_

_-Sans rancune ! Mais je te conseille tout de même de toujours surveiller tes arrières. Un accident est si vite arrivé._

_-Hé ! On avait dit sans rancune !_

_-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé?_

_-J'ai aidé Servillus à se venger de Prongs. me répondis aimablement Sirius._

_-Et ensuite, j'ai aidé Pad' à ridiculiser le serpent. conclue James avec un grand sourire._

_-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Black s'est vengé de ton petit mensonge de tout à l'heure?_

_-Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. grimaça l'attrapeur en se massant le bras._

_-Parfait. C'est donc mon tour. j'annonçai avec mon plus joli sourire._

_Potter me fixa avec scepticisme pendant quelques secondes, pas certain que je mettrais ma menace à exécution._

_-Je peux aider? me proposa Black avec sa galanterie coutumière._

_-Avec plaisir. j'acceptai alors que James s'enfuyait en courant._

_Les Gryffondors, courageux, mais pas téméraires._

* * *

**Alors? Votre avis? On peut encore faire quelque chose de moi? Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, et bien sûr, merci aussi à ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire! J'espère vous retrouver au prochain, chapitre, en espérant que mon pauvre délire vous plaise!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review! Tout m'intéresse!**


	18. 18: Rien ne vaut la famille

**Coucou! Je n'ai plus que quatre jours avant d'être en vacances! C'est ti pas génial? Sauf que l'année prochaine, j'ai le bac… Oskour! Bon, voici-voilà ce nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais. J'ai eu pas mal d'hésitations en l'écrivant mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Le monde des sorciers est décidément plein de surprises. De mauvaises surprises.

_Saleté de Potter ! J'avais beau être un vampire, l'endurance était loin d'être ma principale qualité et je ne brillais pas non plus par ma vitesse. Je tapais fort, c'était tout. Un bulldozer, comme disait mon père._

_Donc ce sale petit attrapeur était parvenu à m'échapper. Zut._

_Et Black avait disparu. Zut._

_Le château aussi, accessoirement. Zut._

_Il y avait des arbres. Des tas et des tas d'arbres à perte de vue. Zut._

_Conclusion : j'étais perdue. Et encore zut._

_Bon, au moins, j'avais de quoi faire un feu. Et même plusieurs. Peut-être que si je brulais toute la forêt, je retrouverai mon chemin ? Mauvais plan._

_-Au secours ? tentai-je, au cas où l'un des deux abrutis cités précédemment traînerait encore dans les parages._

_Personne. C'était officiel, j'étais mal._

_C'est alors que j'eu une idée lumineuse. Je savais bien que j'étais la meilleure, quoi qu'en disent les professeurs. _

_Je me transformai immédiatement en chat. Les félins ne se perdaient jamais, c'était bien connu. Effectivement, mon odorat me permit sans peine de retrouver la piste que j'avais empreintée lors de ma chasse au Potter. Fière de moi et de mon extraordinaire intelligence naturelle, je profitai de ma condition d'animal pour élargir mes horizons. _

_Au bout d'un certain temps, mon estomac me ramena à la réalité. Reconnaissant l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, je jugeai ne plus avoir besoin de mon flair et entrepris de me retransformer. Juste avant de redevenir humaine, je m'aperçu d'une chose horrible : je n'avais plus mon brocoli._

* * *

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle afin de se situer. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle ne se rappelait plus de rien depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec les Maraudeurs, Evans et l'étrange garçon qui la terrorisait, Alexander… Pendant un instant, elle tenta de toutes ses forces de rassembler ses souvenirs. La seule conséquence fut qu'elle avait tout à coup une furieuse envie de manger des brocolis.

Prudemment, elle prit le chemin de Poudlard en prenant soin de ne pas tacher sa robe de sorcière.

-Ellorâ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Surprise, elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à un garçon sale et méchamment amoché.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son insigne vert et agent. Serpentard = danger. Elle prépara mentalement sa fuite.

-Ellorâ ? repris Severus. Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre ?

Il s'approcha et, avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste de recul, Sirius Black se matérialisa soudainement devant elle.

-Dégage le graisseux !

-Calme-toi Traitre-à-ton-sang ! Je parle à Ellorâ, fous-nous la paix.

L'Animagus se retourna vers la jeune fille pour lui demander de le suivre et mit dix bonnes minutes à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Le brocoli ! s'écria-t-il en saisissant le bras de la jeune fille.

* * *

_Sauvée ! C'était bien la première fois que j'étais contente de retrouver cet abruti. J'ai honte de dire ça, mais merci d'exister Black. _

_Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que Severus fait ici ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas compris. Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas compris._

_-Ellorâ, pourquoi tu le laisses te toucher ? Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas cet abruti._

_Je tachai de toutes mes forces de me convaincre que c'était le cas, sans vraiment y parvenir._

_-Disons que c'est un mal nécessaire._

_-Je suis son mari et elle m'aime de tout son cœur. ajouta Sirius._

_-Il semble que la première partie soit vraie. expliquai-je au pauvre Severus qui semblait prêt à tourner de l'œil. La deuxième nettement moins._

_-Je crois que vous êtes devenues folles, Lily et toi. En fait non, toi, tu l'étais déjà, ç'a juste empiré._

_Je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire. Trouver Black séduisant n'était certainement pas un signe de bonne santé mentale… Stop ! Qu'Est-ce que je venais de penser ? Black ? Séduisant ? Ça y était, j'étais définitivement perdue, même Merlin ne pourrait plus rien pour moi, je venais de trouver Black séduisant. Adieu monde cruel._

_-El' ? Tu te sens bien ? se renseigna l'objet de toutes mes pensées…. Se renseigna le crétin aux cheveux noirs sublissimes… Et puis merde ! Se renseigna Black._

_Il fallait vraiment que je vois un psychologue._

_Bon, c'était pas tout ça mais il allait peut-être falloir que je me trouve un nouveau brocoli. Je commençais presque à les trouver sympathique ces légumes._

_-Black, aux pieds, on rentre._

_-Oui mon sucre de canne !_

_Je tentai d'assommer l'abruti, histoire de préserver le peu d'estime que Severus avait de moi, mais je ratai lamentablement mon coup. Ce mec est pire qu'une anguille. Enervée, je lui balançai mon poing dans la figure avec enthousiasme. À ma grande surprise, il ne fit pas un geste et tomba au sol avec un bruit mat._

_En me lâchant._

* * *

-A l'aide ! Hurla très intelligemment la jeune fille devant le regard meurtrier du grand brun qui lui faisait face.

N'ayant pas d'autres échappatoire, elle bondit dans les bras du Serpentard qui s'écroula sous la charge.

Son seul allié hypothétique étant à présent dans les vapes, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes avant que l'autre n'ai pu assimiler les évènements.

Au bout de dix mètres, elle tomba au sol, nez à nez avec une magnifique paire de talons aiguilles.

La femme propriétaire des chaussures la toisa quelques instants avec surprise.

-Mademoiselle… commença-t-elle.

-Ellorâ Veda. marmonna la jeune fille, croyant que la femme lui demandait son nom.

Le visage bronzé de son vis-à-vis vira brusquement au vert pâle.

-Veda ? Ô mon dieu! La fille d'Edward ?

-Qui êtes vous ? osa Ellorâ.

-Je m'appelle Kitty O'Garden. Mais tu es bien la fille d'Edward Veda ?

-Il parait. grimaça la jeune fille, toujours traumatisée par les vampires, malgré le fait qu'on lui ait assuré qu'elle en était elle-même un.

-Oh non ! Tu es comme lui ? Je veux dire… un vamp…

Les Maraudeurs et Lily surgirent alors, guidés par Sirius.

-El-lo-râ ! Tiens, salut madame, z'êtes qui ? se renseigna très poliment Sirius.

-Je suis la nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, Kitty O'Garden. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-James-futur-mari-de-la-ravissante-Lily-Evans-Potter.

-Lily-future-meurtrière-du-crétin-prétentieux-à-lunettes-Evans.

-Peter-qui-mange-plus-vite-que-son-ombre-Pettigrow.

-Sirius-futur-maitre-du-monde-plus-beau-gosse-de-la-planète-et-empereur-des-mauvais-coups-Black.

-Remus Lupin.

-…

-Rhooo Moony ! T'es pas drôle.

-Je ne cherche pas à l'être. répliqua le loup-garou en s'approchant d'Ellorâ pour lui fourrer un brocoli dans les mains. Regarde plutôt notre nouveau professeur. Tu ne remarques rien ?

-On dirait mon sucre d'orge !

Il y eu alors un grand silence dû à la prise de conscience collective de deux évènements.

Tout d'abord. Ellorâ, qui tenait pourtant d'un air perplexe son brocoli, n'avait pas émit la moindre protestation au sujet du surnom.

Ensuite, il était vrai que la jeune fille et la professeur se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Pour finir, ladite professeur qui s'enfuyait en courant.

James intercepta Kitty O'Garden pendant que Sirius et Remus se penchaient au dessus de la jeune fille.

-Je crois qu'elle ne déteste plus les brocolis. conclu le lycanthrope après un moment de réflexion. Peter ? Tu peux aller chercher Alexander s'il-te-plait ?

-On a pas besoin de la sangsue ! protesta Padfoot. Son mari est là !

-Vas-y quand même Wormtail. Et Sirius, au lieu de raconter des bêtises, attrape-lui donc la main.

* * *

_-La main j'avais dit ! soupira Remus alors que la mienne quittait justement la joue de Black qui venait de m'embrasser._

_Mon regard tomba alors sur la femme que Potter semblait retenir. Je la reconnu pour avoir de nombreuses fois croisé sa photo dans la chambre de mon père. Katlyminouchka O'Garden. Ma mère._

_Enfin, je crois. J'entrepris de vérifier._

_-Vous êtes ma mère ?_

_-Pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais fréquenté Edward Veda._

_Je pris ça comme un oui et je fis un grand sourire._

_-Comment avez-vous osez abandonner mon père ! Et moi en prime ! Vous êtes horrible ! Je vous déteste, vous n'êtes qu'une… qu'une… une sale égocentrique ! Vous avez pensé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Espèce de… de…_

_Mon père était un abruti. C'était indéniable. Mais c'était un gentil abruti. Et je ne supportais pas que quelqu'un puisse le rendre malheureux._

_-Pourquoi vous l'avez quitté ?_

_Ma… mère -ça me faisait très bizarre de l'appeler ainsi- me regarda d'un air légèrement coupable._

_-C'était euh… un gamin._

_Moui… je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire. Mon cher papa était un vrai gosse. Une fois, j'avais même dû le priver de dessert pour qu'il accepte de manger la soupe qu'il avait lui-même préparée._

_-Et moi ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi vous m'avez abandonnée ?_

_Katty pris un air embêté. _

_-Bah… comme tu étais un vampire comme ton père, je me suis dit que…_

_L'arrivée de Peter et Alexander interrompit l'explication bancale de ma mère._

_Dès qu'il la vit, les yeux de mon fiancé virèrent à un rouge particulièrement traumatisant._

_-Katlyminouchka O'Garden ! s'écria-t-il._

_N'étant pas un vampire, les yeux de ma mère ne purent pas virer au rouge, mais presque._

_-Le fils de Vladimir Van Hierophan !_

_-Lui-même. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'un Transylvanien fait à Poudlard ?_

_-Je suis le fiancé d'Ellorâ, je suis là pour la protéger._

_-Son fiancé ? Il est hors de question que ma fille épouse un vampire !_

_-Euh… professeur. intervint Lily. Ellorâ est aussi un vampire._

_-Peu importe, j'ai eu le malheur de fréquenter un vampire dans ma jeunesse, je ne permettrai pas que ma fille fasse la même erreur. Elle épousera…_

_Le regard de ma mère toisa les Maraudeurs._

_-Celui-là. déclara-t-elle en désignant Sirius Black._

* * *

**Alors? Je demande l'avis du public. Si vous croyez qu'on peut encore faire quelque chose de cette pauvre auteure surmenée, tapez 1, sinon, tapez 2.**

**On organise également une collecte pour lui payer une place à l'asile, faites un don!**

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu au moins un petit peu. Je remercie tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, si j'ai oublié de vous répondre, n'hésitez-pas à me le signaler!**

**Ah, oui, une question pour vous: Ellorâ finit avec Sirius ou Alexander? Parce que, d'après mes reviews, il y a deux clans: ceux qui aiment bien Alexander, et ceux qui ne peuvent pas le voir en peinture.**

**A bientôt!**


	19. 19: Un ennuie de perdu, dix de trouvés

_Salut à la population !_

_Voilà, je suis encore vivante, même si c'est pas évident. Les vacances ne me réussissent définitivement pas, vivement la rentrée (nan, c'est pas vrai, j'aime bien les vacances, sauf quand je les passe dans un trou perdu dépourvu d'internet ^^)_

_Comme je n'ai plus internet à partir de demain, je vous poste ce chapitre non corrigé, avec toutes mes excuses pour les fautes éventuelles_

__

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

De quoi ? De quoi ? DE QUOOOOIIII ? Black ! Comment ça Black ? Je viens à peine de rencontrer ma mère et elle commence _déjà_ à me pourrir la vie ? Merlin, que t'ai-je fait pour que tu m'en veuilles autant ?

-Ce n'est pas possible. Déclarai-je le plus calmement possible.

-Et pourquoi donc ? me demandèrent en même temps Kitty et le cabot.

-Parce que je ne supporte pas cet abruti dégénéré !

-Ce n'est pas une excuse suffisante.

-Ah oui ? je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut alors. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi vous voulez tous absolument me caser avec ce crétin ? En fait, pourquoi je devrais me marier ? Je vais immédiatement rentrer au couvent !

Forte de cette intelligente décision, je me relevai et entrepris de fuir.

Malheureusement, Black me tenait toujours.

-Tu ne détestes plus les brocolis. M'informa Remus.

-Alors donnez-moi autre chose. Je grinçai en les fusillant tous du regard.

-Moi, je suis d'accord. Marmonna le loup-garou. Mais qu'est-ce que tu détestes plus que les brocolis ?

Mon cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Qu'est ce que je supportais le moins au monde ? La réponse apparue rapidement dans ma tête : Sirius. Mais il était hors de question que je passe le restant de ma vie avec lui, quitte à devenir une espèce de mijaurée qui s'extasiait sur des tubes de rouge à lèvres. Si je me baladais avec une partie de Black, ça suffirait ? L'idée tourna quelques secondes dans mon esprit._ Une partie de Black…_

M'efforçant à ne pas penser à ce que j'allais faire, je me tournai vers le brun en retenant ma respiration, histoire de garder un minimum de contrôle. Mon excuse « je le déteste » serait nettement moins efficace si je lui sautais soudainement dessus pour l'embrasser. Comment pouvait-on à la fois ne pas supporter quelqu'un au point d'avoir des envies de meurtre à la simple mention de son nom et se mettre à voir des petits cœurs partout à chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité ? J'avais sérieusement besoin d'un psychologue, et d'un bon.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour attendre la nuque de Sirius.

-Ello… ? commença-t-il avant que je ne plonge mes crocs dans son cou.

-Beurk, beurk, beurk ! C'est vraiment dégoutant !

-Ah ben merci, ça fait plaisir. Se vexa Sirius qui palissait à vue d'œil.

-Tu viens de l'épouser ! triompha ma mère. Quand un vampire mord quelqu'un sans le tuer, c'est considéré comme une union.

-Sirius était déjà « marié » à Ellorâ. Intervint Lily.

-Je crois que Padfoot va tomber dans les pommes. Remarqua James.

-Qu'il meurt. Marmona Alexander en évitant un coup de James.

Les deux garçons oublièrent notre présence pour tenter joyeusement de s'arracher les yeux.

-Il va faire une crise d'anémie. Expliqua Remus, accompagné d'un hochement de tête approbateur de Lily.

-C'est quoi ? se renseigna Peter.

-Me sens pas bien… gémit Sirius avant de s'évanouir.

-C'est quand on a plus assez de sang. Répondit le lycanthrope sans prêter la moindre attention à Black.

Je me fis la réflexion que, avec des amis comme ça, Sirius avait de forte chance de trépasser au milieu du couloir sans que personne ne s'en inquiète outre mesure.

Bien que très occuper à tenter d'étriper Alexander, Potter décida qu'il devait au moins faire un geste pour son frère de cœur et se renseigna sur sa santé.

-Pad ? Tu vas bien ?

-Il est évanoui. Précisa inutilement Lily et donnant un petit coup de pied dans le garçon au sol.

Afin de ne pas être en reste, je shootai de toutes mes force dans les jambes de Black qui se redressa en jappant.

-Nan mais ça va pas ! ça fait mal !

-Oui, je sais, c'était un peu le but. Je marmonnai en me sentant néanmoins un peu coupable.

Je savais bien q'on ne frappait pas un homme à terre. Surtout quand il était dans les vapes. Mais pour ma défense, c'était Black.

-Ellorâ, voyons ! s'indigna ma mère.

Dans un élan particulièrement puérile, je lui tirai la langue et me tournai vers mon maintenant ex-fiancé dont le combat contre James s'était terminé après un ex-æquo qui avait particulièrement énervé mon prince de Transylvanie.

-Tu veux bien allez chercher mon père ?

-Bien sûr princesse.

-Ah non ! Je ne veux pas voir Edward ! protesta Kitty.

-Ma chère maman. J'entamai avec un sourire mielleux. Je serais tellement heureuse de te voir de nouveau heureuse avec papa. Je suis certaine qu'il a un tas de choses à te dire.

Alexander profita du fait que ma mère m'invectivait pour fuir discrètement.

-Oh oh oh… Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Pitié, pas lui ! Avant même de m'être retournée, je savais déjà qui se trouvait derrière moi. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas bien dur. Un ton jovial qui vous donnait des envies de suicide, un petit rire débile qui n'était pas sans rappeler un gros bonhomme rouge et une voix horripilante qui s'adressait à vous comme à un enfant de deux ans mentalement déficient : j'ai nommé le père Noël de Poudlard, plus connu sous le nom d'Albus Dumbledore. Merlin ais pitié.

-Katlyminouchka, ça me réjouit de voir à quel point vous semblez heureuse de revoir votre fille. Assura-t-il avec bonhommie et sans aucune once d'ironie.

Il faisait vraiment fort, parce qu'il avait sérieusement l'air de croire à ses paroles. Pourtant, même un aveugle aurait pu voir que nos retrouvailles étaient tout sauf heureuses.

Le vieil illuminé observa quelques instants Sirius avant de se fendre d'un sourire encore plus idiot.

-Je constate que mademoiselle Veda a trouvé le moyen de régler le petit problème auquel elle était confrontée. S'enthousiasma-t-il avant de prendre un petit air condescendant qui ne trompa personne. Par contre monsieur Black, je pense qu'un petit tour à l'infirmerie vous ferait le plus grand bien.

Je hochai activement la tête de haut en bas tandis que Sirius la secouai de droite à gauche. Echange de regards noirs suivi de grands sourires hypocrites.

-Je pense que vous avez parfaitement raison monsieur le Directeur, Black vient de s'évanouir et je pense qu'il a amplement mérité un long repos à l'infirmerie.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine. Répondit Sirius sur le même ton faussement obligeant. Je ne voudrais pas que ma châtaigne des prairies se sente coupable de m'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie.

Je tiquai, « châtaigne des prairies » ? Il me cherchait là ou quoi ? Je faillis répliquer avec la douceur qui me caractérise avant de me reprendre. Attaquons-le par les sentiments.

-Sirius. m'extasiai-je le plus sincèrement possible, en trouvant finalement son prénom excessivement agréable à prononcer. C'est très gentil à toi, mais je m'inquièterais trop pour toi si tu ne te reposes pas. Tu peux faire ça pour moi mon cabot en sucre ?

L'Animagus parut complètement déboussolé. Je fusillai du regard les trois autres Maraudeurs écroulés de rire par terre. Lily me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle et je n'étais pas loin de lui donner raison. Parce que ce que je venais de dire, je l'avais _presque_ pensé.

Remus finit par le prendre en pitié.

-Allez viens Pad', je t'accompagne.

Sirius retrouva vite ses esprits et suivit le loup-garou, talonné par Peter.

Je me demandai alors où était passé James qui avait soudainement disparu. Je finis par le repérer, à quelques pas derrière Lily. Son grand sourire et ses bras tendus ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Je décidai de ne rien faire, juste pour voir ce qui allait se passer. M'excusant mentalement auprès de mon amie, je croisai les bras en observant la tentative d'approche du Maraudeur.

Alors qu'il allait lui saisir les épaules, Lily se baissa, fauchant les jambes du brun tout en lui donnant une claque. Le garçon s'étala par terre et mon amie se redressa en époussetant sa robe, l'air de rien.

J'applaudis cette magnifique performance, accompagnée de ma mère et Dumbledore, qui avaient observé la scène avec autant d'attention que moi. Lily fit une petite révérence avant d'attraper Potter par les cheveux.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai certaines choses à mettre au point avec _ça_.

Les yeux pétillants, Dumbledore lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait disposer et je me retrouvai seule avec deux fous dangereux.

Stop, qu'est ce que je venais de dire ? seule avec… Je regardai autour de moi. Katty, Dumby, Dumby, Katty. Ô purée ! Ils m'ont tous abandonnée avec ces deux-là ! Et ça se dit mes amis. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider Merlin !

Visiblement, le grand sorcier était à l'écoute à ce moment puisqu'Alexander apparut soudain, accompagné de mon père dont les yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il aperçut ma mère.

-Kat… commença-t-il.

C'est alors qu'à la surprise générale, ma mère sortit un pieu de sa poche et se jeta sur mon père.

* * *

_Voilà ! ça a été dur, mais je suis parvenue à finir ce chapitre ! Un grand hourra pour Miss Tako-chan ! (oui, oui, je m'auto-encourage, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, sinon j'arriverai jamais au bout). On approche lentement mais surement de la fin, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours._

_N'oubliez pas la petite review en sortant, c'est le seul salaire du personnel !_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue ^^_


	20. 20: Libération? Non

Pourquoi c'est toujours quand on est sur le point d'avoir quelque chose qu'on en a plus envie?

* * *

_Tout d'abord... DESOLEE! pour le temps affreusement long que j'ai mis pour vous donner ce chapitre!_

_on va dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la rentrée soit si dure ^^_

_Bref, bonne lecture j'espère!_

* * *

Il y a des fois où je ne peux que remercier mon père d'être aussi maladroit. Comme maintenant par exemple.

Alors que la folle hystérique qui me servait visiblement de mère se jetait sur lui, il se prit les pieds dans le bas de son pantalon et s'écrasa par terre. Katty trébucha sur le corps, passa par-dessus la tête d'Alexander et s'étala quelques mètres plus loin.

-Bienvenue Edward. sourit Dumbledore en lui tendant la main.

Je me retins pour ne pas me taper la tête contre le mur. Au début, je pensais qu'il le faisait exprès. Mais j'allais vraiment finir par croire que le vieux glucosé était définitivement la personne la plus stupide de cette planète. Quoi que mon père n'était pas en reste non plus.

Ce dernier lança un regard noir profond au père Noël et se remit debout en ignorant la main tendue. Je poussai un soupire soulagé. Il n'avait visiblement pas changé, j'avais peut-être enfin un allié dans ce monde de dingues.

-Papa ! je m'écriai en me jetant dans ses bras.

Ce qui le fit se retrouver par terre une nouvelle fois. Oups.

-Katty est là ? s'inquiéta-t-il sans prendre la peine de se redresser une nouvelle fois.

Je désignai la forme qui blasphémait affreusement dans un coin du couloir.

Dumbledore eut la décence de paraitre choqué.

-Voyons Katlyminouchka, surveillez vos paroles, il y a des enfants !

Ou plus précisément une enfant, moi. Alexander étant déjà majeur et vacciné.

-Katty ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir !

-Elle vient d'essayer de te tuer… je précisai, abasourdie par la naïveté paternelle. Avec un pieu.

-Oh, mais voyons Ellorâ, tout le monde sait que c'est une légende, les pieux ont le même effet chez les humains que sur les vampires.

-Oui, si tu t'en prends un dans le cœur, quelle que soit ton espèce, tu meurs.

-Mmm… Dis comme ça…

Je savais que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. La naïveté de mon père n'avait d'égale que la stupidité du directeur.

Ma mère se releva en tentant de rassembler ce qui lui restait de dignité et, avec un sourire d'une hypocrisie affligeante, elle se tourna vers mon père.

-Edward ! Ça fait si longtemps, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !

Mon cher géniteur avait beau être crédule, une tentative de meurtre, même suivie d'un grand sourire, il ne pouvait pas avaler ça. Ou difficilement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je travaille ici. Répondit la professeure dans une grimace.

-Ellorâ ? On rentre tout de suite à la maison !

J'applaudis, heureuse que mon père retrouve enfin la raison. J'allais finalement pouvoir quitter cette école, heureux évènement que j'attendais depuis mon entrée en ces lieux. Je n'aurai plus à supporter les cours assommants des divers profs, les interrogations, les devoirs, les abruties finies de mon dortoir, je ne rêverai plus de ce sale cabot et je pourrai couler des jours heureux avec Alexander.

…

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans la phrase précédente…

Je ne _rêve _pas de Sirius, vous avez bien compris ? Je pensais « je ne _reverrai_ plus ce sale cabot », c'est clair? Et je ne veux même pas entendre parler de lapsus révélateur !

N'empêche que je ne pouvais pas quitter l'école comme ça.D'abord, il y avait Lily. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser la pauvre. Il fallait absolument que je sois là pour l'empêcher de tomber entre les griffes de Potter. Si d'aventure elle se retrouvait mariée à lui, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Mais c'est bien la seule chose qui me retient à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas du tout comme si j'avais fini par apprécier tous les imbéciles qui peuplaient cette école. Ce n'est pas du tout comme si j'aimais certaines matières qu'on y enseignait. Et le premier qui oserait prétendre que je reste pour Black ne verra pas le soleil se lever.

-Mais papa, je dois finir mon année.

Je l'avais dit, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais vraiment dit ça. Mon père non plus, si je me référais à l'air totalement stupéfait qu'il arborait.

Remarque, si on tenait compte des dizaines de lettres SOS que je lui avais envoyé pour lui demander si je pouvais rentrer à la maison, c'était compréhensible. J'amorçai une tentative de justification.

-Je veux apprendre à me servir de la magie. Parce que pour l'instant, ça ne donne pas grand-chose. Je maitrise à peine le _lumos_. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment appliquée pour l'utiliser, mais je pourrai quand même en avoir besoin. Et puis, rester ici n'est pas si terrible !

Dans un bel ensemble, mon père et Alexander se tournèrent vers Katty qui leur renvoya un regard noir.

-Oui, bon, avec elle dans les parages, ça risque d'être un peu plus… Mais bon, c'est ma mère quoi !

-Elle essaie de te marier avec le clébard. Cracha mon ex-fiancé avec une grimace.

-Ma fille est déjà mariée avec ce _charmant garçon qui a le mérite d'appartenir à la race humaine_. Rétorqua ma mère avec suffisance.

Dumbledore tenta de clamer le jeu avant que les deux adversaires ne décident de s'étriper.

-Allons, allons, soyons raisonnables. Edward, votre fille semble décidée à rester ici. Et bien que je pense que sa motivation a plus à voir avec le jeune Black qu'avec les études, je suis de son avis. Je suis certain que votre… ex-femme ne cherchera pas à nuire à Mademoiselle Veda, n'est-ce pas Katlyminouchka ?

La femme sera les dents à l'annonce de son prénom. Mon père m'avait déjà prévenue que celui qui se risquait à cet exercice risquait la peine capitale et je pense qu'à cet instant, le père Noël devait se réjouir d'être le plus puissant sorcier au monde, sans quoi il n'aurait pas fait long feu.

-Bien sûr Directeur. Marmonna-t-elle.

Une espèce de bombe noire surgit alors dans le couloir, renversa ma mère, mon père, rata le directeur et s'écrasa sur moi.

-Noir !

Mon chat se lova contre moi en ronronnant et en me tendant sa patte avec insistance. Je mis quand même une bonne demi-douzaine de minutes à repérer le message doré inscrit magiquement sur ses coussinets.

_Lily besoin d'aide_

_R._

Bon, R… je supposai que c'était Remus. Enfin, je pensais pouvoir écarter sans risque l'hypothèse Rusard et je ne connaissais personne d'autre avec cette initiale.

Un miaulement de Noir me ramena à la réalité et me permis de comprendre le sens du message. Lily avait besoin de moi. À coup sûr, c'était à cause de ce crétin de perroquet des Alpes. Si Potter touchait à mon amie, il allait le sentir passer.

-UNE PANTHERE ! hurla soudain une voix aigüe à ma droite.

Alexander me fit signe de ne pas m'inquiéter en désignant Katty d'un vague geste de main. Je corrigeai ma mère.

-Non, c'est un chat.

Bon, c'est vrai que je commençais très sérieusement à douter de cette affirmation. Autant, au début, on pouvait croire, si on était suffisamment crédule et myope, que Noir était simplement un très gros chat, autant, maintenant qu'il s'était un peu empâté à cause de la nourriture du château, sa filiation avec les félins d'appartement était de plus en plus à remettre en doute.

Mais ce n'était pas exactement le moment de philosopher sur la question, j'avais une jeune lionne à sauver et un cacatoès à écheveler.

Après un rapide bisou à Alexander et à mon père, je pris mes jambes à mon cou en leur criant un vague « à plus tard ! ».

Ce n'est qu'une fois au beau milieu d'un couloir non identifier que je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié deux choses importantes : mon chat et le fait que j'ignorais totalement l'endroit où se trouvait Lily.

Ce qui est génial, quand on est une vampire, c'est que cela ne sert concrètement absolument à rien. À la limite, ça peut servir à frimer devant les potes, ou bien à arriver à temps dans la cuisine avant que le lait bouillant ne déborde de la casserole. Mais dans le monde magique d'aujourd'hui, ça s'arrête là.

Pour retrouver Lily, être un Scrout à pétard m'aurait été aussi utile et c'était particulièrement rageant.

C'est alors que par un fabuleux hasard, du genre de ceux qui n'arrivent que dans le château de Poudlard, une forme sombre et décoiffée me fonça dedans.

-James ?

-Lui-même, le seul, le vrai, le beau, le magnifique, le charismati…

-Oui, oui, c'est bon. Mais… attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah… je reviens des cuisines ?

C'est vrai qu'au vu de la demie-tonne de provisions qu'il tenait dans ses bras, ma question pouvait paraitre inutile.

-Tu étais avec Lily ?

-Hein ? Non, je l'ai laissée tout à l'heure.

-Mais alors, si ce n'est pas toi qui embêtais Lily… qui est-ce ?

* * *

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci surtout aux non-inscrits qui m'ont donné un bon coup de motivation qui m'a permis de finir ce chapitre!_

_j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue ^^_


End file.
